Moonlight Angels
by kitkathampster
Summary: Dr Tezla calls upon three teams of racers for help. Can they cope with driving for their lives and keeping their fellow racers from ripping each other apart. Follow the Moonlight Angels as they meet others that fight for the same cause rating may change
1. The day it all began

Chapter 1: The day it all began

In the middle of one of the world's hottest, sandy deserts lay a very large and unsuspecting rock formation. To the unknown eye the large formation was created by the elements and left in the middle of the hot, sun baked desert, but to people in the know, the very large rock was not a rock at all but a hideout for a well known man called Dr. Peter Tezla. The large rock had been hollowed out to allow not only a hideout from the unwanted spying eyes Dr. Tezla believed to be following him around, but also a base of operations for the three teams of racers he called upon for help.

Inside the rock Dr. Tezla called 'The Acceledrome' is where our story begins.

In one of the many manmade rooms inside The Acceledrome sat fifteen racers all of them in high backed padded black office like chairs; the kind of chairs the boss of a top business would sit in. Nine men and six women sat in a lose oval around an elongated table in the middle of the large room, all of them watching the man in a purple suit sitting at the head of the table. The man gave off an air of importance as his fingers drummed together in an unknown rhythm that had small mechanical whirrs following each and every movement; for some reason he was in a mechanical bio-suit that supported his whole body.

The man watched the racers before him though his dark purple glasses that hid his shining blue eyes from the room - he may have been in his late forty's but it was a contrast from his complete head of white hair showing the many years of stress the doctor had been though. All the racers knew who the man was; some more than others.

The man was Dr Peter Tezla; head and founder of the Scrim Corporation.

One by one the teams arrived and each time Dr Peter Tezla just sat at the head of the table waiting his chin resting on his interlocked fingers, it was only when the last team came into the room that the Dr moved and talked for the first time. The now silent Dr was currently thinking of a way to introduce himself and explain why he had called them all to this strange and unusual place. The room seamed to hold its breath when Dr. Tezla finally talked to the room, a single white eyebrow rising from its normal place as his lips moved.

"First off thank you all for coming and welcome to the Acceledrome" The room was quiet as the racers seemed to hang onto every word that left the mans mouth, the man in question held his arms out in welcome - he seemed to be generally happy to see them all "Some of you will know the story I will be telling you, but for the benefit of the others I will start from the very beginning. For the one's that know please be patient with me"

A few of the racers - four to be exact, looked around the room knowing what Dr. Tezla was going to talk about. Many of them looked out the large wall to wall window and towards the three large rings outside. The rings span as one single gleaming mass but if you looked carefully enough, you could still visibly see the lines that separated the three rings, the goldness seamed to shimmer in the racers' eyes as they watched the rings rotating progress

"Years ago I found a tablet that had been hidden from civilisation for thousands and thousands of years in an underground cavern. I studied it for years and after much time and research I was finally able to translate it…" You could clearly hear the pride in Tezla's voice as he talked about his find; proud of his find and the ability to translate it for people to understand "…The tablet talked about a race of super beings called the Accelerons" One racer huffed at Dr Tezla's excitement bored with this meeting.

He sat back in his large seat with a very bored expression on his face, his heavily bike booted feet were crossed as he lifted them to rest on the table. His hands were behind his head of dark spiked hair that flowed down into some mega sideburns as he fully lay back in the chair; dark sunglasses covered his eyes from everyone. His tatty clothes clung to his body; skulls and a chain hanging off them showing everyone his well developed muscles.

"They had technology…" Tezla continued ignoring the rude interruption "…that was far beyond our own; they came from a completely different plant and they lived to race. They created a realm that was solely made for this reason, it was called Highway 35 and I believe it was in a different dimension then our own" The racer with dark hair and a bad habit for huffing huffed again; even more bored with where this was going.

"I called upon some of the world's best drivers, whether they were professional or untapped…" Tezla sent a look towards one of the younger racers with blonde hair that was swept to the side and spiked; he looked out at the rings his mind seemingly in another time and place "…to race and prove they were the best. There were a few legs of Highway 35 and each leg was won by a different driver but at the end of it Vert Wheeler won affectively, proving himself to be the best driver in the world" He gestured to the blonde racer again who had a slight smug smile on his face as he absentmindedly twisted in his seat.

"Loser" The huffing racer muttered loudly as he pretended to have a coughing fit in a childish like manner.

"What is your problem?" One of female racers half asked half shouted, her vivid blue eyes watched the male's large relaxed figure in the chair. His only movement was the racer slowly turning his head to look back at her growling; the left side of his mouth moving up slightly showing her his bared white teeth.

"It could be you if you don't shut it" The racer shouted from his seat not even bothering to get up.

"I do have a name you know" The racer said as she brushed her straight brown hair from her eyes to give a better glare at the short tempered dark haired racer "The name is Hope" Hope's twin sister and team mate had her blazing blue grey eyes locked onto the dark haired racer as he looked back at Hope. Hope's twin looked him up and down assessing the larger racers muscles, seeing if she could get a hit or two in before he came down on her. The racer stood up from his seat with his fingerless gloved knuckles on the table not moving his eyes from Hope as they looked her up and down. Hope blushed slightly but hid it as best she could, it did not feel like a glare type of look but it was something she could not pur her finger on.

"Tame it Wylde" A deep voice waned from beside the tensed male racer. Wylde never took his eyes off Hope as he slowly sat back down; which took a moment for him to contemplate doing. His fists rested on the table as Hope never looked away from him. Dr. Tezla continued with the explanation after the outburst and the short pause that followed, but the room was now slightly tense from the near confrontation.

"Vert and his team the Wave Rippers…" His eyes rested on Wylde; who still had his fists on the table looking at Hope though his sunglasses "…won five million dollars each for his win but…" He looked around at everyone "…at the end Vert found something called the Wheel of Power" Wylde finally broke eye contact but never moved his body from its position. Hope gave off a small quiet sigh in relief at the broken eye to sunglasses contact; it was getting a bit to intense for her liking. When Tezla talked about the Wheel of Power he briefly looked to the middle of the table where a small hologram of the golden rings had appeared.

"When I studied it I found the Wheel had powers that could benefit the world" Tezla looked around the room, looking each person eye to subglasses apart from Wylde; it was more like eye to sunglasses "This is why I have called you. I kept it as quiet as I could but someone called Gelorum snatched the wheel away. She tried to take the wheel for herself when Vert first brought the wheel out of Highway 35 but she failed. We now know that Gelorum is a cyborg that was created by the Accelerons and she now has an army of racing droids that were made in her own image, ready to do what it takes to get what they want"

"Sounds like Gelorum needs a time out" Hope mussed looking back at Wylde for a fleeting moment as her fingers played with a stay strand of brown hair. A few of the racers in the room chuckled but they were interested in Dr Tezla to much to notice the comment. The tension in the room faded away as Wylde finally lent back in his chair, his gloved hand under his chin like he was in deep thought.

"Before the wheel was taken I was able to translate some of the wheel. As you can see the three wheels have different symbols engraved around them" He pointed outside the window and to the hologram of the wheel in the middle of the large table "I have rigged an alarm that will go off when a new racing realm opens. Each realm is unique and tests a different skill in each one. You have one hour to get to the end of the track…"

"What would happen if you don't get to the end of the track in the given time?" the leader of the Moonlight Angels asked, talking for the first time since she had walked into the room.

"To be truthful, I'm not sure what happens if you don't so I advise you just get to the end of the track as quickly as possible" Tezla paused allowing a gap for more questions, when no one talked he continued "The winner of each race will get what is called an AcceleCharger, but I'm not sure what it is" He said shrugging "That's as much as I could translate before the wheel was taken"

"So what does this have to do with us?" Another dark haired racer asked, his eyes hiding behind a pair of large orange tinted goggles. Wylde gave him a fleeting death glare before looking back out the window, the golden rings dancing in his dark glasses. "And why is the Wheel of Power out there when Gelorum has it?" He spat Gelorum's name with distaste giving off the slightest hint that they had a past of some kind.

"I have called you all to ask for your help Kurt" Tezla informed "I need you to race in the realms and stop the droids from winning the AcceleChargers, if they get their hands on all of them then they…" He looked up as he hesitated about continuing his sentence "…could take over the world" Tezla whispered.

Some of the racers looked shocked while others shivered. But only Wylde looked pleased; he cracked his knuckles looking like he was getting ready to fight "Into smaller words, the wheel out there is a powerful hologram of the original. I will not pretend this won't be dangerous to you all, some of you may come out with nothing or have inures; minor or major. I have a medical room set up with the best equipment money can buy if this is the case"

"Humans do need other things" Kurt piped up giving Tezla a penitent look also interacting they had met in the past and it wasn't on pleasant terms.

"I also have rooms for you to sleep in but you will have to share bathrooms; male and female. I have a fully stocked kitchen and a dining area, once a week some of you will have to go on a supply run but who goes will be decided then. Just down the hall is a lounge room and only a few doors from that is a games room, everything you will need is here within The Acceledrome" Tezla snipped obviously not liking to be interrupted by anyone

"As you all saw I have tools of every kind that will help fix your cars in the team garages and I have a room of books for all of your research needs, some over spilling into the lounge" Tezla looked around the room one more time "Now that I have told you everything, it's up to you what you decide" With small mechanical whirs Dr Tezla slowly headed towards the only door out the room.

"I will give you 30 minutes to decide"


	2. Travels P1

Chapter 2: Travels P1

"Nolo are you sure you really want to do this?" A calm and collected Karma Eiss asked her team leader Nolo Pasaro as she watched him with her piecing blue eyes.

Karma was leaning against her newly polished car Chicane, her spotless clothes showing just how much of a perfectionist the woman truly was. Karmas short brown hair was swept back into the ever-present ponytail, with not a single hair out of place. She wore a pair of skintight light blue trousers with darker stripes running up both sides. Her jacket matched making the ensemble complete, however it had orange shoulder pads and wrists; it covered the soft white cotton shirt Karma wore underneath. Each garment never showed a sign of being covered or to have ever had oil in its fibers.

Karma waited for the rest of her teammates to arrive at the pre-arranged destination, all the while trying to deter Nolo from this whole thing. It was bound to turn messy. Two weeks ago Nolo had received a letter from a guy called Dr Tezla; everyone said they knew the name but didn't know the man. However, Kurt and Vert seamed to be more secretive then normal. The letter informed them of a race they would be interested in – they were instructed to follow the map given in the letter and everything would be explained when they got there. They would also need to pack some clothes as it could take a while.

Karma did not like it from the start – something seemed a bit off to her. Nolo was all up for it, Kurt and Vert were whispering to each other; something they never did before and Shirako was too busy listening to his music to pay much attention to what was being said.

"Yes, yes and another time yes," Nolo sighed as he waited by his car Synkro, his hazel eyes showing just how irritated he was. You could always tell what mood Nolo was in by the way he fiddled with his clothes. If he was nervous he would twist the hem of his white shirt in his fists, if he was depressed or upset he would fiddle with the broken T necklace he always wore around his neck; a reminder of his older brother Tone. If he was irritated he would fiddle with the wrists of his orange and blue jacket, if he was being cocky he would strut around in his baggy trousers acting like the bee's knees. And if he was happy about something then he would run a hand though his black shoulder length hair.

Nolo was starting to get irritated with Karma's constant questioning and the fact that his team was _late _again; he would never be at a race on time if they went as a team. The thing that got him annoyed the most was the fact the team he had sworn were their enemy – The Metal Maniacs – had met up in a car park across the street from them. The writs' of his jacket were now all creased from his fingers constant fiddling.

Luckily Shirako chose that moment to turn up only five minutes late, his loud music blasting out of his speakers and signaling his timed arrival. Pork Chop seemed to have a hissy fit when Shirako pulled up in Bassline – you could always trust Shirako to get The Metal Maniacs gears going. He parked Bassline near Karma's Chicane and climbed out of the car…but not before tuning his music into his headphones.

"Yo" The Asian man greeted, nearing the waiting two while completely oblivious to Nolo's increasing bad mood. Karma was always amazed at how many layers Shirako wore without getting overheated. His lower half had a pair of black baggy trousers that had an orange stripe up the sides. That wasn't so bad, but he had three layers on his top half – it always confused his teammates. First he had a long sleeved white shirt that was always free from muck and grime, then he had a normal black t-shirt on top of that (that also had orange stripes down the sides), but to top that off he had a sleeveless white puffer jacket.

What amazed Shirako's teammates the most was his dark hair that seemed to defy gravity: if caught in the right light you could see he had natural blue highlights in it. The plastic band that kept his headphones together and in the right place rested just under his hair. Shirako smiled at Karma as he slowly strutted over to his teammates, his steps following the beat of his music along with the bobbing of his head.

"What time do you call this?" Nolo shrieked as he menacingly stalked towards Shirako, his mind now a world away from the four men across the street. Shirako looked slightly shocked and a little scared but other wise ignored the angered leader; his music was much better then a shouting and screaming team leader any day.

The Asian's head bobbed to the beat of the music blasting out of his headphones as Nolo continued to shout and shout about his lateness in both English and Spanish. Karma giggled at Nolo's wasted attempts to get though to the music mad man – you would never see Shirako without the loud blaring music coming out of his headphones or Bassline if he was driving. In fact, you were lucky if he heard just one word you were saying. The smooth bass line of Shirako's music was rudely interrupted by Pork Chops loud guitar screeching music as The Metal Maniacs moved as a team – now that the last member had arrived – from the car park and swiftly out of sight.

"How rude," Shirako commented, mimicking Jar Jar Binx from Star Wars before going back into his music world, his head once again bobbing to the beat. Growling in defeat, Nolo threw his arms in the air and gave up; his mood steadily getting worse as the minutes ticked by.

"What's the point..." Nolo muttered as he made his way back to Synkro, almost stamping his feet as he walked "...no one listens to me anyway."

Karma was reaching her limit with the moody racer; one minute he was up then he was down and then sideways…you never knew which Nolo you would get when they met up for races. He would swap from one attitude to the other in a second. Karma took a deep, calming breath before addressing the Teku leader.

"I'll give Vert a call," she offered, grasping her mobile from the seat of her car. With sure fingers Karma typed the memorized number into the keypad and lifted the small metal object to her ear. The phone rang six times before Vert finally answered.

"Hay Karma what's up?" The surfer asked. She could hear car horns in the background and the sound of fed up drivers as they shouted at something.

"Nolo is on the war path as only he and I seem to get to places on time," She strongly gestured into the phone as her eyes glanced over to their hotheaded team leader.

"We're on our way Karma, it's just bad traffic" The young racer defended, sounding slightly offended.

"We are?" Karma asked picking up on the plural Vert used.

"Kurt's right behind me" Vert stated loudly as more car horns tried to drown him out, "There was an accident and it's hard for someone who lives on one side of town to get to the other without being a little late." Now Vert sounded annoyed, and that was all Karma needed, two moody teammates.

"I will do my best to calm Nolo down, just concentrate on getting here as quick as you can," Karma strongly stressed into the small phone by her ear. Vert confirmed that he heard her before hanging up; just before the phone cut out Karma could hear Vert utter a long string of profanities. She looked at the device in her hand, stunned for a brief moment; Vert had never hung up on her before and where on earth did he learn words like that? With another calming breath Karma threw the phone back onto the seat where it lived while she drove and turned to address Nolo.

"So?" Nolo half asked in sarcasm while glaring at the road – almost as if he was daring Vert and Kurt to turn up right now. After a moment he looked back at the only women on his team.

"Bad traffic" Karma replied as he huffed moodily.

"Figures there would be traffic problems somewhere," Nolo said, still by his car as his anger rose higher and higher. He swung around and reached into his car to get his phone out. Just like Karma, Nolo called someone and by the look Nolo had on his face it would be a teammate getting an earful of his anger as his fingers made swift angry movements. The phone beeped in protest at being handled so roughly.

"There has been an accident," Karma called towards the angry Nolo, hoping to calm the racer before he went into the red zone. "Vert and Kurt are on their way, they're getting here as quickly as they can." Karma hoped this would save whoever was on the other end of Nolo's phone, but she just put him in a worse mood when the person didn't answer their phone. Nolo huffed loudly and threw his phone back into the car where it bounced off the passenger seat and onto the floor, out of sight.

All through the phone calls and arguments of lateness, Shirako edged closer and closer to Karma; always taking a step when Nolo wasn't looking or was occupied with something.

"I feel sorry for who turns up last," Shirako whispered to the sister-figure in his life as he half hid behind Chicane, his dark almond eyes looking worried behind his bottom rimmed orange glasses. If the racers had learned anything from Nolo being leader, it was never crossing an angry Nolo – it always ended badly. Nolo sat by his car steadily building up his mood, ready to lash it out on the next person to irritate him. And sure enough, he shouted at the very next person to arrive.

"_Where the hell have you been_?" Nolo shouted as he stormed like an angry bull towards Vert and Kurt, who pulled up twenty-five minutes late. Sling Shot looking a little worse for wear.

"I just need to check something before we go," Kurt half said, half flinched as he climbed out his car in a panic. He was wearing his normal blue jumpsuit with orange and white flashes of colour. The jumpsuit was only zipped up to his waist, showing the black shirt he wore under it. His orange snowboard-type goggles were covering his blue eyes and his short black hair in the 'just got out of bed' look.

"_What_!" Nolo shrieked loudly, stopping in his tracks and looking at Kurt, half shocked and half in disbelief. "You're telling me what to do," he whispered as he watched Kurt do a once over on his car, not really listening to what his leader had to say. Something must have happened on the way as one side of Sling Shot had long scratches where the paintwork had come off, showing the black under frame.

"Oh man, you little punk Markie," Kurt muttered as he rummaged around the boot of his car to find a spray can of paint, his blue eyes showing his slight irritation "This will have to do for now," Kurt muttered more to himself as he read the instructions on the side of the can, walking back around to the side of the car.

"What happened dude? Sling Shot is all scratched up." Shirako asked as he slowly made his way towards Kurt, handing the man a small spray mask. Kurt gratefully nodded to Shirako as he knelt beside the car and swiftly but surely covers the marks.

"We passed The Metal Maniacs on the way…" Kurt filled in as he sprayed with one hand and kept the mask over his mouth and nose with the other. His speech muffled from it. "…Markie swerved out into the road and scraped the side of my car with his. The little punk knew it was me too." With one more spray Kurt finished, and stepped back from the car and looked back at his handy work. It wasn't too bad: you could hardly tell where the scratches were.

Thanking Shirako, Kurt gave the mask back to its owner with a deep drawn out sigh. You could see Vert standing by his car, Deora 2, shaking his blonde head. The young racer had a blue and white outfit; blue baggy trousers with white lined pockets, a blue tank top with the Teku emblem in white on the front and a white jacket with blue stripes on it.

"Now that we're done can we please leave? Or did anyone have an manicure or hair appointment they wanted to keep?" Nolo said sarcastically and with girly hand gestures as he stomped to his car in a childlike manner. It would have been funny if Nolo weren't in such a bad mood. True to fashion, he slammed his car door once he was in Synkro before glaring at the others to do the same.

The Teku had to go into the desert to get to their destination; the racers were smart enough to put some cool drinks in their cars before leaving to meet up – Nolo would have their heads if they had to stop and risk being later then they already were. Nolo managed to calm down a bit when they started on their way to their destination, but still snapped at anyone who dared to slow down. The first leg of the journey was to get to the desert, which was done mostly in silence; the only noises were from the cars themselves, Nolo's quick remarks, and Shirako's loud pounding music as he bobbed along the road.

Unlike earlier, the traffic seemed to have cleared from the roads and the team was able to get to the outskirts of the city without much hassle.

"We've made good time," Vert pointed out as the tires of their cars hit the hot, hard packed sand of the desert, leaving the big city and flinging the top layer of lose dirt behind them.

"And we would be closer if some people had arrived on time," Nolo snapped, pressing down harder on the accelerator to speed up. Now that the speed limits didn't apply, dust was lifting higher into the air and giving little visibility to the poor person behind him.

"Nolo," Karma sighed, "sometimes things happen that no one plans for and lateness is one of them."

"If I wanted advice from Mother Hen then I would have given it to you," Nolo snapped, speeding up again. All that was left behind him was an angry cloud.

Shirako had been half listening to what was being said until he heard Nolo's comment about Karma. He knew it could get him kicked off the team, but he wanted so badly to do was punch the guy in the face. Karma was only trying to help, but then again that always happened with Nolo.

Shirako had only been a Teku for two months when the accident claimed Tones life (Nolo's older brother and original leader of the Teku). To say everyone was shocked was an understatement. Tone was racing against his old friend Tork when he took the turn wrong; his car drifted to far and bounced off the wall he was headed for. The car had flown into the air and blown up when the it hit the building behind. The whole ordeal lasted only a few seconds, but time seemed to slow down when each teammate watched on in frozen horror. Tork helped as much as he could with the arrangements and turned up for the funeral in respect for his old friend. Seeing Tork there pushed Nolo over the edge, and since then the young racer had been on the warpath – destroying everything and anything in his way.

Pushing his anger down, Shirako concentrated on driving his pride and joy, Bassline. Driving his car always brought back happy memories of his dad.

When Shirako was thirteen years old, his dad had bought an old run down car to fix up, and with the help of Shirako it was finished three years later. Proud of his son's hard work, Shirako's dad handed him the keys telling him to take good care of Bassline. Shirako smiled as memories came back into his mind, his head still bobbing to the beat of his music.

The hot sun shined down on the drivers, almost mocking them by blasting more heat when small beads of sweat were already forming on their bodies. Only Shirako didn't remove any clothes to cool himself down.

It wasn't long before they passed what looked like a giant cubed frame. There where holes in the walls where decay and time had eroded it away, and it was covered with something that looked like fabric when it caught in the nearly non-existent hot desert breeze. The place had seen better days as it stood abandoned, a constant reminder of the good times within its falling walls and a push in already crumbling relationships that fell completely apart when they left to find better lives.

"Long time since then, wasn't it Kurt?" Vert commented as he watched the cube shrink into a dot in his rear view mirror, wiping away the sweat that had formed on his forehead. "We did have some good times in that place."

"Some did anyway," Kurt said in an offhanded manor as he continued to look forward, never moving his eyes from the unused road in front of him. He refused to let the memories from that time fill his mind – he'd now removed the top half of his jumpsuit and it pooled around his waist. "Nolo, how far does the letter say we have to go before we turn off the road?" Kurt asked as he felt a bead of sweat trickle down the side of his face, leaving a cool trail in its wake.

Nolo was still in a mood with Kurt, and he continued to drive without acknowledging the fact someone had spoken. Synkro drifted slightly to the left, but came back to its original position. Vert tried next, but again all he got was Nolo's silence. Shirako tried but he also got nothing; but that could have been because of his music being to loud for anyone to hear him. Karma was going to try but thought better of it – if Nolo wanted to be in a mood then let him. She had better things to do with her time then talking to unresponsive Nolo.

After what felt like a lifetime (that was only six minutes) Nolo moved off the hardly used road and onto the hot sand, the others following seconds after. The loose dirt blew up from their wheels in little puffs of yellowy-brown. Nolo knew where he was going; the instructions were taped to his dashboard showing him the way. He ignored the people behind him as he drove; if they wanted to race then they would have to follow him.

Nolo knew he was being stupid, but it was getting ridiculous how the team could be so late and it bothered him to no end. Finally Nolo found the last markers and with a small sigh of relief from finding shade from an overheating sun, he drifted around the large stone points that made a big rough maze, following the pattern the letter gave him. Just like the letter told him, Nolo sped up once they reached the other side of the natural maze. Without a sound Synkro leapt off the cliffs edge and into its face in front of him, his team following soon after.

A.N. I'm so so so so so sorry to everyone that its has taken a long time for me to upoad this chapter, my Beta was having alot of trouble with their DocX. It has only just arrived so here it is.


	3. Travels P2

Chapter 3: Travels P2

It was typical that Monkey was the last one to turn up. He wasn't normally late for anything, but if anyone could be late it would be him. After enjoying a nice hot shower, Monkey scuttled into his room to change and get ready for the long day ahead of him. The towel swiftly moved from around his waist to his head, drying the fluff of ginger hair adoring his head. Once he was dry, Monkey dumped the damp towel onto the floor and moved around his room to get changed.

The first item of clothing on his small body was his light tan ¾ length trousers. He bounced around the room a few times before successfully managing to get his trousers on properly. Next was his normal white shirt, which he had to tackle over his head as it put up a great fight, refusing to be worn. Once the shirt gave up and easily went over Monkey's head, he noticed what the time was. Desperately he pulled his light brown shirt over his arms and, while running around his flat, took a few seconds to do some of the buttons up.

Running around like a headless chicken, Monkey rushed to get the last few things he needed before he set off to meet his teammates. His tool belt was found in the fridge of all places, his hat down the back of the sofa. He used it to cover the fluff of light strawberry blonde stands he called hair. His bag was under his bed and his keys in the soap dish in the bathroom.

While he bounced out of his flat, Monkey managed to bump into three walls. Granted, in the process he was trying to call his long time best friend Pork Chop to let him know that he was just leaving and to let the team know. As he hung up, Pork Chop chuckled at his friend's bad luck.

"Monkey man's on his way..." Pork Chop called around his big, flame red walrus moustache as he headed back to the small group. His bright red hair fell onto his shoulders. "...just left his flat." The big muscled man laughed again as he recalled a loud bang in the background while Monkey rushed out an explanation over the phone. His modified mixed brown shirt (he ripped the arms off one night while he was bored) clung to his upper body and expanded with the racer's laughter. His huge spiked boots covered his blue oil mucked jeans and made small dull thuds as he walked across the concrete. The bone hanging around his neck swung with his every step.

Once he had reached the group Pork Chop leaned against his car Jackhammer, crossing his gloved arms in the process. Lying across the knuckles of his gloves were two long bits of metal, also known as knuckle-dusters. Pork Chop had his name engraved on them, Pork on his right hand and Chop on his left.

"What good is that?" Wylde muttered as he sat in Spinebuster, the door hanging open while he sat sideways in the seat. His tight black jeaned legs hung out of the door, his thick, heavy boots covering most of his lower legs. His skintight black tank top with MM printed proudly in red rippled along with his muscles as he moved around in his seat showing his irritancy. The chain attached to the right side of his jeans jangled with the movement. His black hair was in its normal style; spiked up in a wolverine kind of style with his dark sunglasses covering his dark brown eyes.

"Well his flat's not far so he won't be to long at least," Tork replied as he stood by Hollowback fiddling with his waist belt pouch his sister had got him a few years before. Wylde huffed and carried on with his glaring across the road where two Teku were waiting. He fiddled with his fingerless gloves, also having MM on them. Luckily Kurt, Wylde's older brother, wasn't there or they would have real trouble on their hands. Tork shook his head as he tightened the black spiked straps that wound around his forearms and hands. Wylde had always been a get up and go kind of guy; perfect for being a Metal Maniac.

Once again Tork looked towards the shop Taro had gone into ten minutes before; he'd been sent to get some cool drinks for the team before they head off. Tork was starting to regret having his light green combats and his big thick bicker boots on as his body already started to warm up. The day was just too hot and they would be going into the desert before to long. His red tank top was already sticking to his back. He was thankful for his hair, styled in spikes that swept away from his face and neck. It was helping him keep cool.

Finally, Taro came out the shop with two plastic bags filled with ice-cold bottles of water. His body did not like the change from the air-conditioned shop to the sun-baked world outside. Beads of sweat formed between his red long-sleeved shirt and his skin, but that could have been because of the black tank top that had MM on the front in sliver over it. Taro let his brown jeaned legs move him towards his team, his booted feet making dull thuds and his dark ponytail bouncing with every step.

With muttered words of thanks, Taro handed the cool drinks out to his teammates. He left a few in a bag for Monkey before putting his own drinks away. Pork Chop followed Wylde's line of sight once his drinks were away to see the two Teku across the street still waiting for the others to arrive. Nolo was storming around, and by the looks of things he was not in a good mood.

"Guys," Pork Chop called, catching the attention of Taro and Tork. With a small smile he nodded his head in the direction of the two Teku, earning a deep sigh from their leader. It was all rather confusing and Tork was still trying to sort though it from Nolo. And now he had the letter to top it off.

Two weeks ago, Tork had received a letter from a guy called Dr Tezla. The letter informed him of a race that The Metal Maniacs would be interested in. They were instructed to follow the map given in the letter and told everything would be explained when they get there. They would also need to pack some clothes as it could take a while. Tork was unsure about it, so he went to his team, informing them of the letter and it's contents. Taro and Wylde looked to each other before informing the team they had met the Doctor before, and that apart from a few little trust issues he was an alright guy. This half set it in his mind – Tork trusted the word of his team (that was why they were like a family), but he would have to see Dr. Tezla with his own two eyes before he'd go head first into something unknown.

Tork was startled out of his thoughts when a loud deep base pulsed into his ears. Over the loud thumping he could hear Pork Chop shouting, and sure enough when he looked over to the angered racer he was waving his fists at the music mad Asian who was a typical Teku. What followed shocked all four of the waiting Maniacs.

"What time do you call this?" Nolo shrieked loudly enough to carry across the road as he menacingly stalked towards poor Shirako. You never got on Nolo's bad side unless you were someone called Wylde. Nolo's words mixed from English to Spanish as he continued to shout a storm at Shirako. Even Wylde flinched at some of his words. And Karma just looked to be taking the shouting in stride.

"Come on, let's go already..." Wylde moaned as he swung his legs into his car. He was tried of watching Nolo's mood get worse and worse. "Monkey can catch up to us."

"We know you want to race Wylde," Taro emphasized at the eager racer. He was also irritated with the fact they weren't moving anywhere. "Monkey will be here any second now, so stay put." Wylde huffed again as he crossed his arms in a childlike manner. _What is it with him and huffing_ Tork thought as Monkey pulled into the lot in Rollin' Thunder.

"Sorry I'm late," he said sheepishly as he wound down his window on the driver's side. Taro threw the bag of cold bottled water to the late racer, who luckily caught it before it hit his car "I lost track of time."

"It's cool Monkey," Tork brushed off as he climbed into Hollowback. "Lets move some metal, Maniacs." He confirmed as four cars roared loudly into life. Pork Chop glanced over to the three Teku, his blue eyes on one person in particular as his hand reached for the volume control, a smirk on his face. He laughed deeply as he pulled out the parking lot with his loud guitar screeching music draining out the stupid base thumping the Teku called music. The five cars followed in a line along the main roads of the city, driving around the accident and keeping to the outskirts.

The trip stared off smoothly enough, but the peace didn't last long when the last two Teku came towards them.

Wylde noticed two pale cars coming towards them fast, the sunlight glinting off the smooth bodywork making them stick out like a sore thumb. When he recognized the second car; one side of his mouth pulled up into a half smirk. Wylde timed his payback just right; when Kurt's car Sling Shot's bonnet was inches from Spinebuster's, Wylde sharply swerved out into the other side of the road. Metal scraped against metal as the two cars collided together. The high-pitched noise rang in Wylde ears; the sound of victory.

"Got ya!" Wylde laughed with mirth at his brother's misfortune. The one thing Kurt Wylde could not stand was a scratch any shape or size on his car.

"Tame it Wylde," Tork warned, looking into his rear view mirror and seeing the young racer almost bouncing in his seat like it was Christmas morning. "You won't be able to get away with that when we get to Dr. Tezla's." Wylde could feel all of his teammates' eyes on him as they drove though the city streets. However, he wasn't bothered by it.

"I know..." Wylde said with glee "just getting it out of my system before we get there." He was at the back of the line, but he could still see Tork at the front shaking his head before looking at the road in front of him. They had to stick to the speed limit within the city streets, but it wasn't long before it was shrinking in their rear view mirrors. All five cars moved faster as their owners pressed harder on the accelerator. Once the dust flung from Spinebuster slightly worn tires, Wylde let his competitive side out. With a shout of delight he passed his teammates to catch up to the leader.

"Someone's a bit eager," Pork Chop chuckled as a very large dust cloud obstructed his view, left behind from Spinebuster's sudden spurt of speed.

"What is it with Wylde today?" Monkey asked as he watched Spinebuster's progress. "It's like he's a different person."

"Well think about it…" Taro began, "we get to race without the Teku getting in the way."

"I know, but why is Wylde so happy all of a sudden?"

"I can still hear you," Wylde whispered in a singsong voice with a dangerous edge. "And stop talking about me like I'm not here," He added, louder and more pissed off. Monkey swallowed hard at the tone of his demand and gave off a small nervous chuckle.

"Sor...Sorry about that Wylde."

"We're going to race, not fight. Pack it in. I swear you're worse then children sometimes," Tork commented, looking back in his rear view mirror. Wylde, not very happy about the children comment, wasn't far behind him and coming up fast. Somewhere within the dust cloud, Spinebuster was hiding where the other three members of Tork's team where.

The hot desert sun shined down on its five victims, causing their bodies to heat up uncomfortably. Pork Chop, Tork and Wylde were all right for the most part, but Monkey had removed one of his shirts and Taro had resorted to rolling his sleeves up. The heat was starting to get unbearable as the sun hit the midday point in the sky. Their bodies were drenched, and it wasn't from throwing water on themselves.

Tork looked around to find some shade for his overheated team, and was relived when he found some. The Metal Maniac was thankful for what looked like a giant cubed frame in the middle of nowhere. There were holes in the walls where decay and time had eroded it away. It was covered with something that looked like fabric. The place had seen better days; that was for sure as it stood abandoned. But it welcomed them with a place to cool off.

"Shade, glorious shade," Monkey chanted as they neared the falling-apart structure. They found a large shadow where the building blocked the sun from hitting the sand andparked swiftly in the cool shade. Before saying another word, each racer took long gulps of their still cool water and sighed in relief at it and the cool shade.

"Fancy a look around?" Wylde asked Taro as he stepped out of Spinebuster and walked towards what looked like a doorway.

"For old times?" Taro asked, his eyebrow rose as he looked at Wylde's retreating back.

"Sure, whatever floats your boat," He replied, shrugging with a half smile on his face. Wylde stopped a few steps from the blown apart doorway, giving the outside a fleeting look. The last few memories he had of this place before he left plagued his mind; the happiness he felt was just an illusion. Everything had gone wrong from the moment he took a step out of the building that was supposed to make a better life for himself and his family. _'What a lode of bull' _Wylde thought still looking up at the massive building_. _Why did it all go wrong? Did God have something against him? Had he broken some unwritten, unknown rule and that damned him to all the bad luck in the world? Whatever the answer was, Wylde didn't want to know; it could only get him into more trouble.

"You ok?" Taro asked the young, raven-haired racer when he noticed he had stopped in his tacks. Taro could tell just by the look on Wylde's face that the racer was letting his mind wonder about his past; something he never talked about.

"Yes." was the short, stiff reply before Wylde swiftly walked into the large doorway and out of sight.

"So what is this place?" Tork asked curiously while surveying the outside. His green eyes took in every detail of the decaying walls.

"You remember when Wylde and I told you about The World Race?" Tork nodded, showing he was listening and remembered. "Well this was the base of operations. We had everything here. I wonder…" Taro continued, out loud and to himself "if everything is still in there."

Now peaked with curiosity, he followed his hotheaded teammate's lead and strolled into the building, his hazel eyes taking everything in.

"What a dump," Pork Chop commented when he followed Taro. The big screen that spanned the middle of the large room was gone, along with all of the equipment. The walls had been stripped, leaving them bare and showing the damage the CLIP drivers had left in their wake. The place was bare, empty, dusty and not fit for any human to stay in.

"I'm glad the Tezla dude has another base," Monkey said more to himself as he looked around his much larger teammate. "This place has barely anything."

"Did you really think Tezla would set up base here?" Wylde laughed deeply, his laughter echoing as he wondered around the empty place. "The only thing this place is good for is to get some shade from the sun. You would have to be an idiot to stay here." A slight blush graced Monkeys cheeks as he once again hid behind Pork Chop, muttering something inaudible under his breath.

"Lets make a move Maniacs, we don't want to be late." Tork's deep voice called as he stood by the doorway. Slowly, they made their way back to their cars, taking relief from the hot sun while they still had the shade. But it wasn't long before they were on an unused road…and in the boiling hot sun, not knowing what lie ahead of them.


	4. First greetings and Nitorx spills

Chapter 4: First greetings and Nitorx spills

With a sci-fi whoosh the doors to the conference room opened once again revealing Dr. Tezla to the waiting group. Every racer in the room looked up and watched as he moved with stiff, robotic-like movements towards the head of the table, mechanical whirls following as the metal suit moved with him. With what looked like little effort from a badly hurt man, Tezla managed to sit down in the big office-like chair. His sparkling blue eyes swept the room.

"Glad to see you are all here…" He said with a small smile as he looked around. "I thank you for your help." Wylde huffed as he once again leaned back in his chair, earning himself a glare from the twins Hope and Faith. "Well now let's get the ball rolling, shall we?" Tezla said pleasantly as he pressed some buttons on a keyboard built into the table.

Half the wall on the right side of the large window flicked to life, showing it was made up of three large TV screens. Each one had some graph or math related problem on them; the Metal Maniacs had to spin a full 180 in their chairs to see it. The biggest screen in the middle changed from a complicated math problem to a sort of information filled fact file.

"This is the information I have gathered on each of you," Dr. Tezla informed the group "Hopefully it will help you to understand each other a little better and help with team communication."

"Fat chance of that," Wylde bitterly spat, shifting in his chair as the first file came up on the screen and opened. In it were the basics names, ages, and a little about the drivers themselves.

"First we will start with the racers that were with me from the very beginning." Each file had a picture of the racer and their car running along the left side of the information. Many of the racers had to agree that the files helped; well mainly the Moonlight Angels.

At the end of the first file, they found out the women from before with brown hair and green eyes named Lani Tam, her car a '55 Chevy Nomad. The man next to Lani was Alec 'Hud' Wood, driving Switchback. Both of them had been on the Wave Rippers team. Banjee Castillo with Ballistik, Dan Dresden with Side Draft, and Brian Kadeem with Krazy 8s were the other three car owners. All of them had been team leaders in the World race. Banjee was the leader of the Road Beasts, Dan was leader of Street Breed, and Kadeem as he liked to be called was the leader of the Dune Ratz.

Next it was the Teku's turn.

First off there was Vert Wheeler; he was the leader of the Wave Rippers, the winner of the World race, and drove a car called Deora 2. Nolo Pasaro took over as the leader of the Teku when his brother Tone died and he drove Synkro. The music mad Asian of the group was called Shirako Takamoto, and he owned the mega sound system car that was not surprisingly called Bassline. The only girl on the team was Karma Eiss, driving Chicane. Last but not least there was Kurt Wylde, Mark Wylde's older brother and the leader of Street Breed until he left and Dan took over. He drove Slingshot.

After every file came up, Hope and Faith did their normal thing of shouting greetings to each of the racers. Some said 'hi' in return – though most of them were shocked that such a loud sound could come out of people that small. Wylde just huffed again.

"_Hi Markie!_" The twins teased when his file came up, the first of the Metal Maniacs. He just glared at Kurt on the other side of the table. Wylde drove Spinebuster and was the only World racer to get rid of his car. They learned Jackhammer was the car covered in rust and dents, and the owner was trucker mad Deezel Riggs (but he preferred to be called Pork Chop). Taro Kitano was the leader of the 'Scorchers' in the World race, and he still had his '70 Plymouth Road Runner. The smallest driver on the Metal Maniacs team was Mitchell McClurg; otherwise known as Monkey. He drove Rollin' Thunder. And last but not least was Tork Maddox, leader of the Metal Maniacs who drove Hollowback.

"That's me!" Faith squealed happily when her file came up, each member of the Moonlight Angels, or MA for short as their file read. The Teku and the Metal Maniacs were eager to see what Tezla had gathered about them, and they were not disappointed.

_Name: Faith Angel 'Fai'_

_Age: 20_

_Sex: Female_

_Birthday: 1__st__, May_

_Star sign: Taurus_

_Eyes: Bluish-grey_

_Hair: Short wavy brown that ends just below the shoulders, normally worn down_

_Height: 5' 6_

_Clothes: A dark purple tank top that finishes just below the bust, a black jacket with 'Moonlight Temptress' in dark purple on the back. Black jeans that rest on the hips and cling to the top half of the legs, flaring slightly at the knees with have dark purple angel wings on the back pockets. A pair of black biker boots. Dark sunglasses that rest upon the top of her head_

_Siblings: Four sisters_

_Parents: Bradley and Nicole Angel_

_Car: Moonlight Temptress_

_Job: Family business of producing music_

_Notes: All four sisters are in the same team. Faith plays the guitar with her family in a small band they made. Also plays the keyboard, recorder, banjo and harmonica. Is mad about music and will constantly listen to most periods or types if given half a chance. Can become hyperactive over anything, but has a bad habit of having major mood swings if provoked. Has strong family values and is very protective over her twin sister, Hope, and younger sister Melanie. Has a tattoo of a halo on her left shoulder blade with two sets of piercings in her ears along with one in her belly button_

_Name: Hope Angel 'H'_

_Age: 20_

_Sex: Female_

_Birthday: 1st May_

_Star sign: Taurus_

_Eyes: Blue_

_Hair: Slightly wavy brown hair that falls mid way down the back and is always worn down_

_Height: 5' 5_

_Clothes: A light purple halter neck that triangles down with a black jacket covering it, the words 'Moonlight Twin' in light purple on the back. Black jeans rest on the hips and cling to the top half of her legs, and flare slightly at the knees and with light purple wings on the back pockets. A pair of black boots_

_Siblings: Four sisters_

_Parents: Same as listed above_

_Car: Moonlight Twin_

_Job: Listed above_

_Other: All four of her sisters are in the same team. Likes to sing with her family in a small band they have made. Also plays the harp, violin, clarinet and double bass. Can become hyperactive over anything but can have major mood swings if provoked. Strong family values and is protective over her twin sister Faith and younger sister Melanie. Likes to study dance with her older sister Amelia; her favourite dances being Latin based. Unlike her sisters, has inherited their fathers' clumsiness and quite regularly has bruises that appear out of nowhere. Has three sets of piercings in her ears and one in her belly button. Just like her sister, has a tattoo of a halo, however it is on her right shoulder blade_

_Name: Amelia Angel 'Millie'_

_Age: 23_

_Sex: Female_

_Birthday: 29th September_

_Star sign: Libra_

_Eyes: Grey_

_Hair: Long sandy hair that sits mid way down the back. The hair is usually straight and is always up in a ponytail_

_Height: 5'6_

_Clothes: A blood red long sleeved top with a sleeveless black jacket; 'Moonlight Widow' in red on the back. Tight black jean shorts; finishes at the top of her thighs with red wings on her back pockets. Wears a pair of flat black boots and has a black belt with a red halo on the buckle_

_Siblings: Four sisters_

_Parents: Listed above_

_Car: Moonlight Widow_

_Job: Listed above_

_Other: All four of her sisters are in the same team. Likes to gather the songs for her family band but plays the keyboard; also plays caster nests and piccolo. Always looking out for her younger sisters, but has been known to lock herself in her room when they get too overbearing. Has a fond love of dancing and studies it with her younger sister Hope, but has a passion for street dancing and regularly incorporates belly dancing into it. Has a nose piercing on the left side, two ear piercings and a sliver locket around her neck._

_Name: Melanie Angel 'Mel'_

_Age: 19_

_Sex: Female_

_Birthday: 26th July_

_Star sign: Leo_

_Eyes: Blue_

_Hair: Short light brown hair that is down to the shoulders, normally straight before put up in ponytail_

_Height: 5' 6_

_Clothes: A dark blue long sleeved tank top that finishes just below the bust, a black jacket with 'Moonlight Tornado' in blue on the back. Black trousers that rest on the hips and cling to the top half of the legs, flaring slightly at the knees and have dark blue wings on her back pockets. Dark blue sneakers_

_Siblings: Four sisters_

_Parents: Listed above_

_Car: Moonlight Tornado_

_Job: Listed above_

_Other: All four sisters are in the same team. Plays the drums with her sisters in the band they have made; also plays the flute and trombone. Has a thing about horror films and likes to watch them in the dark with a big bag of sweet popcorn. Personality is very much like her older sisters and often joins them in their mood swings. Despite being the youngest, is never left out and will often be found with a sister. Has stars tattooed on her lower back and a tongue piercing._

_Name: Danielle Angel 'Dani'_

_Age: 21_

_Sex: Female_

_Birthday: 31st June_

_Star sign: Cancer_

_Eyes: Blue_

_Hair: Long brown straight hair that is normally worn down and sits by the bottom of the shoulder blades_

_Height: 5' 5_

_Clothes: A light blue tank top that finishes at her hips with a black jacket covering it with the words 'Moonlight Twist' in blue on the back. Black jeans rest on the hips and cling to the top half of her legs; they flare slightly at the knees and have light blue wings on her back pockets. Black sneakers_

_Siblings: Four sisters_

_Parents: Listed above_

_Car: Moonlight Twist_

_Job: Listed above_

_Other: All four of her sisters in the same team. Plays the bass guitar with her sisters in the band; also plays the bagpipes and saxophone. Has a tribal tattoo on her lower back with her sisters' initials mixed into it. Likes to watch extreme sports with friends and will often travel the world to watch her team play. Has many piercings in her ears, which her parents are not keen on with one in her nose and one in her belly button_

"Your dad must go crazy with six girls in his house," Monkey commented, scratching his head in befuddlement.

"Yeah, but we also act like boys so it's not so bad." Dani offered with a small smile.

"I think he's just happy we don't wear really short skirts and run after boys." Faith joked, mimicking Dani's tone. Everyone within the room laughed except Wylde; his lips twitched up at the ends like he wanted to smile, but his reputation as a tough boy prevented this.

_Name: Andrew O'Shria 'Drew'_

_Age: 22_

_Sex: Male_

_Birthday: 22nd June_

_Star sign: Cancer_

_Eyes: Hazel_

_Hair: Deep mousey, shoulder length that is normally pulled back into a short ponytail_

_Height: 5'9_

_Clothes: White tank top covered by a black jacket, the words 'Moonlight Ice' in white on the back. A pair of black sneakers with black stone washed jeans over them, white wings on each of his back pockets along with one on his belt buckle_

_Siblings: Two sisters – Out of contact_

_Parents: Shaun and Tessa O'Shria – Out of contact_

_Car: Moonlight Ice_

_Job: Personal stylist_

_Other: Kicked out of his childhood home after a family disagreement at the age of 19 and has not seen or heard from them since. When Amelia Angel is away or otherwise occupied, stands in as leader of the Moonlight Angels. Has a passion for fashion and designed all of the teams clothes with personal touches added. The only memento Andrew has of his family is a tattoo of his beloved dog Skip who died when he was 11. In his spare time Andrew is designing clothes for his desired job; a fashion designer_

"Do you really think this will really help with team communication?" Lani asked once the TV flickered back into its original state; a boring math problem. "As you know, some of us don't get along and there're likely to be some fights." Lani sounded worried as she looked around the many faces in the room. Tezla gave a small, tired, worn out sigh before answering the pressing question.

"I know that the Teku and Metal Maniacs don't get along, but some of you have never met, so hopefully this will benefit them." Lani gave the older man a soft smile, pleased with his answer "Now, you all need Nitorx boosters. Lani, Alec, Vert and Mark…" All four of them looked to Dr. Tezla when he called their names "Could you please help the Moonlight Angels install theirs?"

"Whatever," was Wylde's reply, his hand waving dismissively in the air as everyone else nodded.

"Off you go then," Tezla said, shooing them off with a wave of his hands. Wheels squeaked, chairs creaked, and voices hummed as the racers left Tezla alone in the room, all of them heading for the stairs. The teams went their separate ways once they reached the garages; Lani, Alec, Vert and Wylde the old Wave Rippers team followed the Moonlight Angles towards their garage to help out (much to Wylde's dismay.)

"What was with the dude on their team?" Monkey asked no one in particular as he made steady progress towards Rollin' Thunder "and why wasn't he here?"

"Not a clue" Pork Chop answered as he walked along side his teammate.

XxX

It wasn't long before most of the Nitorx tanks were screwed and plugged into place, ready for when the portal opened. They were nearly finished installing the tanks when Hope had one of her clumsy moments, eager to get a Nitorx tank installed and dropped it in her haste. The tank dropped onto the floor with a loud clatter and cracked, letting the Nitorx liquid within seep onto the floor.

"No one come over here!" Hope called as she watched the blue-green liquid drip onto the hard concrete floor. "We have a spillage."

"Do you need a hand?" Faith asked her twin kindly as she wondered over.

"No that's ok." Hope said softly "I know you want to check out Bassline's sound system, and now's the perfect time!" Hope smiled happily at her twin as Faith bounced off to the Teku part of the garage, quickly catching Shirako's attention with a mad wave, throwing herself at him knocking them both to the floor.

Nearly everyone had their Nitorx tanks installed; Mel and Dani kindly put one in Moonlight Twin and had gone to see the rooms they would be staying in. The only ones left in the garage were Hope, Faith, Shirako, Kurt and Wylde. As quickly as she could, Hope fetched a cloth from the side to clean up the mess she had made so she could join her teammates in their searching. What she didn't notice was Wylde.

Wylde had finally finished helping out and went to go get a tank in Spinebuster. While his mind was otherwise occupied, he was not looking where he was going. Both Hope and Wylde roughly bumped into each other. Hope slipped but managed to grip Wylde's skintight shirt to steady herself, but in the process Wylde lost his balance. They slipped in the sticky liquid on the floor and Hope fell onto her back with a thud, pulling Wylde with her by the dark shirt she was still clinging onto. Wylde was now hovering on all fours over her. His face was just inches from hers, his warm breath blowing onto her face.

With the force of the fall Wylde's sunglasses had fallen off his face and Hope got her first look into his deep chocolate brown eyes. She blushed as her body registered the heat of his hard muscle covered body and the different emotions she watched flash across his eyes; those expressional eyes that his sunglasses normally hid from the outside world…

They stayed on the Nitorx covered floor looking at each other for what seamed a lifetime, but it was broken when, without a word, Wylde lifted himself off the floor, picking up the dark glasses in the process. He left – rather fast, too – for his part of the garage with big long strides. Hope sighed as she watched him go, her body yearning for the heat of his and wanting to take a better look in his deep dark brown conflicted eyes.


	5. First day there

Chapter 5: First day there

"It's to damn early!" Hope moaned as her blue eyes spared a sleepy glance at the alarm clock that mockingly sat on her bedside table. The stupid thing kept beeping as it flashed red numbers at her, proudly informing Hope it was 7.30 in the morning and it was time for her to get up. With a huff she swung a well-aimed fist at the annoying contraption to shut it up, happily smiling when it stopped making that noise.

Just before the beeping stopped, the door of her bedroom opened with its normal sci-fi noise, and a girl shaped menace sneaked into the room. Unknown to the sleepy Hope, her twin sister had just come into the room with a cunning plan to wake her up.

With a big yawn Hope rolled over in the welcoming and comfy bed to snuggle into its warmth, planning to settle back into the world of sleep. Just as her eyelids fell shut a hyperactive Faith pounced onto the springy bed, repeatedly jumping up and down and screaming at the top of her lungs. Hope woke up with a start as the giant form of her sister bounced on the bed. Shocked at the sudden noise and movement, the sleepy twin jumped out of her skin (and probably ten feet in the air) and attempted to jump out of bed to get out of the carnage. What Hope did not expect was getting out the wrong side and slamming right into the wall.

"What on earth are you two doing?" Amelia asked as her shadow appeared in the open doorway, her grey eyes taking up the scene in front of her. "I can hear you both down the hall."

"I came to wake the sleepy head up…" Faith proudly stated as she stood on the bed, her arms hidden behind her back. She smiled innocently at her older sister "She wouldn't wake up when the alarm went off, so I took it into my own hands." With a pretend glare at her twin sister, Hope rubbed the part of her head that had collided with the hard wall.

"I would say she could have hurt herself but that would be stupid…" Amelia began as she turned to leave. "Knowing that Hope has a thick head and all."

"To right sis." Hope giggled as she threw the sheets off her body and jumped up from the bed, now fully awake and ready for the day ahead.

XxX

Wanting to be familiar with her surroundings, Lani went to take a proper look around the huge Acceledrome she was to call home for who knew how long. First off, the Hawaiian racer looked around the room she would be spending her nights in. After driving for close to ten hours straight yesterday Lani was too tired to have a look around; she had just thrown herself onto the bed and fell into a deep sleep. The room wasn't bad, it had the normal furniture needed for a bedroom and a little more.

Shoved up right in the corner was the rather comfortable bed; it was big enough for one person to spread out at night or for two people to snuggle together. Next to the bed was a nightstand that Lani had placed some of her favourite photos, she smiled reminiscing as her eyes came upon one photo in particular; it was of the whole Wave Rippers team after Vert won the World race, all of them huddled together as they waved their checks at the camera.

Not far from the bedside table was a sink with a mirror and shelf above it; it was useful this morning as Lani made herself presentable before venturing forth from her room. Right next to the door was a large wooden desk with a swivel chair; thankfully it had a lot of padding. The floor was covered with a fitted deep blue shag carpet and the walls had been painted a creamy colour. All in all the room was quite, spacious and just right for one or two people.

Moving on with her own personalized tour, Lani left the bedroom to walk down a long corridor. Bedrooms could all be located on the one corridor and from what she heard from her sleepy state, there were about twenty-seven rooms along this long corridor.

"Mind out Lani!" A voice cried as the sound of rushing footsteps and spinning wheels came up fast. Shocking herself with her speed, Lani jumped into the wall and pressed herself against it just in time to see the Angel twins pass her by riding, on their desk chairs and running full pelt down the corridor.

"Be careful!" Lani called to the skidding twins once they had past, giving the wheels of the chairs a hasty glance.

"Don't worry; we'll be fine!" Hope replied as she waved to the woman racer. As soon as the words left her mouth she fell off her chair with a tumble; landing right on her backside. The chair itself lost control, slamming right into a door with a loud echoing bang before skidding ten feet down the hall and coming to a complete stop. At the sound of the fall Faith turned to see her fallen sister sitting in the middle of the hallway, her legs spread out in front of her and leaning back on her arms for support. The mix of grey and blue eyes met as the first giggle escaped their lips. The door the chair happened to hit opened, revealing a very confused looking Banjee peering out to see what the commotion was about.

"What happened?" he asked as he wiped the remnants of his shaving cream from his face.

"Hope was being a Tricycloplots and fell off her chair," Faith laughed as she spun on her chair, the shapes of the world around her blurring together.

"Shouldn't you be a bit more worried?" Banjee half asked moving towards the laughing twin on the floor. "She could have been hurt."

"No it's ok Banjee," Hope said though her laughter, "This happens all the time to me, apart from our dad, I'm the clumsiest in the family." Without missing a beat, Hope picked herself off the floor and brushed the imaginary dirt off the back of her jeans.

"You sure you're ok?" Lani asked, gently placing her hand on the young racers arm.

Hope smiled kindly at Lani's concern. "I'm fine really. I've had worse. I was thrown head first though a glass door when I was eight; I was perfectly fine."

"Should you be driving if you're such a klutz?" Banjee asked as he walked back to his bedroom doorway, content that no one had been hurt.

"It's weird…" Faith mused, "but when Hope gets a wheel in front of her she's like a different person."

"I have had a grand total of no accidents since I started driving." Hope proudly informed them with a smile on her face. "Now if you don't mind, we will get back to the job in hand." Swaying her hips as she walked, Hope picked up her swivel chair, sat down on it, and moved her feet as fast as they would go. With a giggle the twins disappeared around the corner and out of sight, leaving only the sound of fast moving wheels in their wake.

"I'm glad I'm an only child." Banjee muttered as he closed the door of his room behind him. Laughing at the twin's mischief, Lani once again set about on her tour.

XxX

Crouching silently by Sling Shot, Kurt was carefully giving his car a new paint job – since his hothead brother scratched up the old one. With careful hands Kurt made sure he got the smoothest finish possible as music from Bassline thundered around the huge Acceledrome. Having a scratch in his paintjob was one thing that got up Kurt's nose; after having your mother lecture you on your appearances for years, it tends to get drilled into your head. But Kurt had always been a tidy child, so it only seemed natural that he join the Teku when he had the chance.

With watchful blue eyes, Kurt not only finished his paintjob, but also kept an eye out for his younger brother. It was not wise having the both of them in the same room unless it was absolutely necessary. Finally, the paintjob dried and Kurt was able to proudly polish his car. He gave Sling Shot the attention of a lover as he caressed the car.

Before leaving, Kurt gave his car one last glance over, happy with his work. Now that he had his gloved hands on the right equipment, the scratch Wylde left was now completely gone. Smiling more to himself, Kurt made his way to the lift, aiming to make his way to the kitchen for a well-earned drink. While he waited for the lift doors to open, he tapped his foot to the beat of the music Shirako had blasting out of his car.

The doors finally opened with a ping and Kurt stepped forward, happy to still have his eardrums. But mid-step two very fast blurs flashed past him. Kurt couldn't keep his balance on one foot as the force blew him back, and he ended up stumbling back a few steps, looking beyond shocked.

The two blurs were in fact the Angel twins, armed with their swivel chairs as they flooded out of the lift as fast as they could. Both of them were laughing as Kurt watched them roll away with a shocked and confused expression on his normally handsome face. The Teku racer just stood there in shock as he pondered if the madness gene could only be found in women's DNA, or if a man could inherit it as well.

XxX

The pale t-shirt clung to the strong well built muscles of the redhead as sweat glistened on the racer's forehead. After finding the gym yesterday, Pork Chop promised himself he would go and use it at some point today. As soon as it hit ten o'clock, Pork Chop marched down to the well-stocked room, changed in one of the small rooms provided, and got to work. First he hit one of the many running machines to work on his running speed and lower body stamina; he was rather proud with himself when he found it had improved since last time. Next he moved onto the weightlifting to work the upper body. Again, he was rather proud when he had to add more weights then last time; his hard work was really starting to pay off.

Working out for Pork Chop had nothing to do with looks, as he had never been vain. Vanity was for the wimps that couldn't even go outside when it was raining because 'their hair would get wet'. Pork Chop worked out purely for the rush of hormones that left him feeling good about himself; nothing felt better then the push and pull of muscles as they moved or the thrill of knowing that with each movement your muscles were getting stronger. Living in the neighborhood that Pork Chop did, as a child, you had to be strong.

Growing up had not been one of the best experience for Pork Chop; he had lived in one of the bad neighborhoods of town – one of the worst really. His dad Ryan Riggs had been a trucker in his early years, but that all stopped when he passed away. It wasn't long before most of the money dried up and Shannon Riggs did what she could to keep all three of them afloat. They all moved to the one place they could afford; at the time Shannon worked as a midwife and the pay had been lousy.

Pork Chop soon found himself in fights; not only to protect his younger sister but to defend his 'territory'. If you didn't defend your flat as yours then the older kids on the estate would move in and take everything they could. It was around this time Pork Chop found his love of a good workout and soon took time from his daily routine to work his muscles, never looking back.

The time seemed to fly by as ten soon flowed into eleven. Eleven skipped into twelve and twelve soon changed into one. In what seemed like three minutes, three hours passed the redhead. With a satisfied grin on his face, Pork Chop quickly used the bathroom facilities to wash the grime and sweat away before going to the dinning area for a well-awaited lunch.

XxX

Monkey looked right at his food-covered tray as he blanked everything out. Since arriving at the Acceledrome and hearing about the big challenge ahead, Monkey had been asking himself the same question over and over again.

Was he good enough to race? Beating not only the Drones, but this Gelorum chick too?

Over and over this question ticked over in this racer's mind as Monkey thought through what his best points were. Well, for starters he was always happy, bouncy, and good for a laugh. These were all good points that would brighten up anyone's day, but sadly he was also jumpy. His own shadow could scare him, and it was something he wasn't proud off. Not many people knew why he was so jumpy, but the reason was a heavy burden to bear.

When he was younger Monkey and his older brother Scott were walking home when a mugger came out of the shadows, attempting to rob the young McClurg brothers. But something went horribly wrong. The mugger left running with all of their money while Scott lay on the floor bleeding to death. Sadly, he didn't make it to the hospital in time.

Now in a saddened mood, Monkey picked himself up from the table with a miserable looking face, dumping his untouched food in the bin and walked out with Scott's face filling his mind. Monkey knew the only way to perk himself up was to walk around. So the Maniac mechanic went for a walk around the Acceledrome, going to the places he had yet to explore. For years Monkey was too scared to leave the house without having at least five other people around him. Thankfully meeting Pork Chop and later joining the Metal Maniacs had helped Monkey come out of his shell and become the Monkey everyone knew and loved.

He had been described many a time as more of a kind hearted soul, which he perfectly agreed with. He found he did a much better fixing a car rather then racing in it, which was why the small-framed man was the team mechanic. It was something he was good at and loved doing. Many people had asked why Monkey was on the team, as he was not as buff or tough as the others and every time they got the same answer. No matter what; as soon as he was needed, Monkey would always step up to the plate and defend his team, his family, or his friends.

Tork knew Monkey had it in him, it was just if Monkey knew he had it too. And besides, if racing in the realms didn't work out then he could always help the drivers with their cars. Why not fall back onto something he was good at?

With this decision set in his mind, Monkey made his way to the garage where he had set up a mini lab. If they were going to be racing for the fate of the world, then they would need to drive fast. And if they were driving fast then they would need a fuel that could stand up to the task. Taking a quick detour at the tankards, Monkey took a small sample of Nitorx. If he knew the fuel inside out, then he could find the faults and improve what Tezla had already started.

A.N. My Beta reader emberfire411 will be away for the summer so I can't post many chapers over the next few months. I do have someone that has offered to be a step in Beta so I will send the next chapter asap. Enjoy.


	6. Tickle Fights

Chapter 6: Tickle fights

It was early morning the next day and all the racers minus Dr Tezla and Wylde were in the dinning area having their breakfast; the early risers were quite content as they munched away but a few of the drivers grumbled into their food and complained at having to get up so early. Apart from the munching and the odd grumble the room was relatively quiet until Wylde came into the room.

Dressed in his normal black ensemble, bad mood and his big headed attitude Wylde stormed around the kitchen with sharp jerky movements getting a simple breakfast together; he was too angry to make anything to complicated. With his dark sunglasses covering his eyes Wylde was able to send some death glares at the back of Kurts head unnoticed, but the older Wylde sibling could feel each glare bore into the back of his head like a drill.

Almost stomping like a child Wylde made his way from the open plan kitchen to the open plan dinning area, passed two long tables and slammed the tray of food in his fingerless gloved hands onto the table. The Angel twins had to choke back their laughter as the angered Maniac threw himself into a seat and grumpily ate his food, all the while sending glares towards his brother on the other side of the room; he looked like a child who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar and had a serious telling off for it.

The big room was made up of an open kitchen and dinning area the rooms being split by a long counter top. The dinning area had three long large tables; each team sat at a different table except the world race racers, they all sat at the more welcoming Teku table; the only danger was getting in the way of Shirako when he got into his music flow with eating implements in his hands.

"Wonder what's got his tail in a bunch" Mel whispered to Dani while plating up their breakfast in the green and dark wood themed kitchen.

"Not a clue…" Dani shrugged "…but he does need a personality transplant, he is so grumpy" She said heading towards her own table to eat closely followed by her sister, the room went back to an uncomfortable silence but it only lasted a second.

"It's rude to stare you know Markie" Kurt commented before taking another mouthful of food not even bothering to look up from his plate. You could have heard a pin drop in the deathly silence that followed. The sisters just happened to pass 'The Teku Table' when Wyldes hot head got the better of him.

"Oh really…" Wylde shouted back "…well I'm sorry if I have offended you…" He said sarcastically "…what are you gonna do about it?" As he shouted the last word Wylde stood up throwing the rest of his food to the wall in one foul swoop; the tray of food only just missing Dani as Wylde glared at his brother. Dani and Mel quickly sat down so they would not be in the middle of the brothers' fight.

"Tame it Wylde" Tork warned looking up at the angered Maniac with warning green eyes.

"You should listen to your leader Markie" Kurt said emphasizing the baby name he had given his younger brother so many years ago. In a flash Kadeem and Dan were up out of their seats and holding Wylde back while he struggled against their strong grip. The now not so sleepy Faith looked up slightly scared as she worried for her sister Hope who was right next to the fist happy Maniac.

"Let me at him" Wylde grunted trying to get closer to his target, his fists struggling against Kadeem and Dan's strong grip; he ended up clipping the top of Hope's head in the process, her straight brown hair sweeping forward with the force. Hope quickly covered her head with her arms and ducked towards the table getting out of the way. Finished with his food Kurt stood from the table, disposed of his tray in the kitchen and walked over to his short tempered younger brother who was still struggling to get away.

"Mind your temper little brother" Kurt exclaimed moving that much closer to Wylde putting him in the range of the flying fits.

"Give them back" Wylde exclaimed as Kurt swiftly pulled Wyldes sunglasses off his face before anyone could stop him and played with them in his gloved fingers. Hope couldn't help but give a quick glance at Wyldes eyes though the gaps in her arms; all she could see was raging anger.

"What are you going to do about it?" Kurt teased using the same tone of voice Wylde had before. Kurt fiddled with the dark glasses and looked mockingly at his still struggling younger brother.

"Are they always like this?" Mel asked the closest team member of the dark haired brothers as the two threw childish remarks back and forth at each other.

"Yep" Was the short reply from Monkey who hid behind his tray behind the much larger Pork Chop. The childish remarks soon turned into name calling and it ended up in an 'I know what you are but what am I' war only stopping when Amelia had enough of their childish argument.

"Would you both stop it…" She shouted making the room go quiet from her sudden outburst "…you're both acting like three year olds who had their favourite toy taken off them" Amelia exclaimed moving from her seat and putting her tray away with Kurts "You…" She pointed at Kurt as she walked towards him. "…go somewhere, your car, room whatever" She snatched the glasses from Kurts gloved hands as he looked at her blankly "And you…" She said to an equally shocked Wylde "…calm down before you blow a brain cell"

"That wont be hard, he doesn't have a brain cell to blow" Kurt muttered under his breath being the first to recover.

"Go now…" Amelia said shortly pointing towards the only door out of the room and looking up at Kurt "…and act your age not your shoe size" The room watched on with a mix of shock and ore as Amelia carefully placed the sunglasses back on Wyldes nose and pushed them back into place; hiding his still angry and shocked eyes "Calm down" Amelia stressed as she stepped back silence once again filling the room.

Everyone jumped when an unexpected loud alarm suddenly cut though the now silent dome calling the racers to their cars. Dan and Kadeem lost their grip when they jumped and Wylde; who was still trying to get to his brother landed on his face on the floor with a loud thud.

"The following Drivers will enter the realm…" Tezla's voice boomed into the room from the mounted speaker above the big swing double doors, all the drivers paying attention to his voice "…Nolo Pasaro…" Nolo's tray quickly joined Kurt's and Amelia's "…Kurt Wylde…" Kurt smirked down at his brother before leaving the room with Nolo; Wylde had only just been caught before he managed to lunge at his back stabbing brother "…Shirako Takamoto…" The Asian happily bounced out the room following his team mates "…Deezel Riggs…" Pork Chop muttered under his breath as he shock his head of flame red hair "…Taro Kitano…" Taro thumped Pork Chop on the back and followed him out "…Banjee Castillo…" His head nodded with approval as he stood up "…Dan Dresden…" With a quick change of hands Dan let go of Wylde and ran out the room towards his car "…and Amelia Angel" Amelia gave the group strict instructions not to let Wylde out the room until Kurt was safely in the realm.

Kadeem took hold of Wylde with the help of Tork and did as they were told, they did not let go until Kurt had gone into the realm which annoyed Wylde greatly. When they finally let him go he stormed though the double doors, down the corridor and towards his car grumbling all the way and bashing everything in his path with his tightly clenched fists.

"Glad they were split up…" Monkey commented as he bounced out the room with Tork, the chocolate skinned leader nodding with agreement "…I would hate to be on Wyldes bad side when he is behind the wheel of a car" Once they were out of the room and part way down the corridor Faith spoke up.

"I know what Wylde needs" Faith said giving Hope a sly look, an evil grin lighting up her slender face, Hope looked back at Faith her face growing into a similar look as her twin.

"Are you with us sisters?" Hope asked her eyebrow raised as she looked back at her sisters. Dani and Mel glanced at each other before running after their siblings, all of them cackling like witches down the corridor all four of them having the same plan in mind and the same look of mischief on their faces.

"Should we be scared?…" Kadeem asked eyeing the door the twins were seen going though moments ago "…because I know I am"

"Only if you are at the receiving end" Dani called back, her voice echoing down the hall. Reluctantly Kadeem followed the laughing sisters leaving the safe dinning area and into what he thought were the pits of hell.

Mel spotted their pray as they ran down the slope leading towards the team garages. When the realm had opened the three golden hovering rings span like a gyroscope and finally settled into their current position. Two of the golden rings crossed around a large ball of blue light that glowed in the middle while the other ring crossed over the middle of them like a belt; the ball was making one wired constant noise to go with it.

"Over there" Dani said just loud enough for her sisters to hear; Wylde was by his car not knowing about the sisters wicked plan that would soon follow him. Wylde looked back at his car and at the reason for his short tempter this morning; someone had removed his steering wheel and left it lying on the seat. It was something him and Kurt did when they were younger as a joke but the difference was before they left the nuts and bolts in a pile next to the wheel; this time they were missing. He sighed as he gathered everything he would possibly need to put it back on, more annoyed that someone had touched his car in his current bad mood.

"We will get him in a bit. We don't want to get on the wrong end of his fists…" Faith said eyeing Wyldes present tense posture "… lets pretend to be fixing our cars" The other three nodded as they went towards their cars waiting patently for the right time to pounce on their victim.

XxX

This realm was not what the racers had expected but they felt stupid as the clue of the realm was in the name. They were told they were in the Fog realm; and fog was what they got but the fog was so thick you could only just see out the windshield, you could have cut it with a knife and put it on your morning toast.

"We can't see anything" Banjee stupidly said as he pried though his windshield

"Put your fog lights on…" Tezla advised over the intercom as the cars drove timidly into the realm "…that might help you see each other better, lessen the risk of crashing into each other" With a flick of a switch the fog lights on each car came on; this did help the situation but only just, the fog was just too thick. The drivers stayed driving slow as they headed deeper into the realm, each second the car stayed on a smooth flat hard surface the more relaxed the drivers became.

"Where are we going?" Banjee asked his eyes squinting to see though the thick wall of fog around him; he could just make out a pair of red lights in front of him but was not sure who it was.

"Not sure" Kurt said trying to see though the fog "But at least none of us have fallen off the track yet" He added on as a good note.

"I don't like the way you said yet" Dan muttered his voice shacking slightly.

XxX

The racers had now been in the realm for 40 minutes and so far there had been only one crash but no one had been hurt; but it was a close shave. Time for the Angel sisters to make their move.

The group of four mischief maker's tip toed towards Wylde not wanting to alert him to their presence; some of the racers still in the garage were watching them as they crept closer to the unknowing raven haired victim. With four identical grins of mischief on their faces they made their move when they were right behind the unknowing Wylde.

"GROUP HUG" They hollered at the same time, their shout echoing back at them as it bounced off the walls. Wyldes head snapped up at the sudden shout as a mass of long slender arms wrapped around his much larger muscular frame.

"WHAT!" He exclaimed shocked as his body tensed under their unexpected and unwanted touch.

"All you need is a hug grumpy guts" Mel said tightening her grip around him.

"What…No I don't" Wylde stuttered looking around at the four around him shocked as they squeezed him tighter.

Hope was on his left side her head resting on his shoulder, Mel in front of him grinning like a cat that had caught a rather tasty mouse, Faith was on his right bobbing her head to some unheard music while Dani was behind rubbing her face into his back as the four of them hugged Wylde tightly; Wylde found being hugged by the four of them was like being hugged by a rather large octopus "Now get off me would you" Wylde uselessly tried to push them off him but couldn't move his arms. He tried to get out of their grip but the more he struggled the tighter they held on. _Just like a fucking octopus_.

He could see Tork and Monkey by their cars trying to hide their amusement at the Wylde hug sandwich before them. For some reason one big guy couldn't get four much smaller girls off him. A small smile crept onto his lips as the thought passed though his head, his body relaxing at the same time; it was really funny when you thought about it. No one had willingly given him a hug; well maybe his mum had but that was something all mums did and then he suddenly has four girls happily hugging him like they did it everyday. He now had one up on his brother; Kurt never had a set of twins and then their two sisters hugging him like this _Mark 1, Kurt 0_.

"See it's not so bad…" Hope whispered into his ear, her warm breath tickling his neck which gave him an idea "…hugs make everything better. Look you're even smiling" Wylde couldn't deny this; he had needed a hug. After being in prison everyone changed around him seeing him as a threat to their well being and their loved ones, he just needed someone to show him; in some shape or form that they didn't care about his time behind bars.

It was another two and a half minutes before Wylde finally got to move his right arm, acting on impulse he lightly poked Faith in the side; Faith squirmed away from Wyldes touch with a giggle; losing her grip on him completely.

"Oh you're ticklish…" Wylde said playfully glad he had found one weakness and now feeling rather playful "…I wonder if you all are" Wylde pondered out loud to himself, he could not help but let out a little chuckle as the remaining three sisters let go and moved back from him to join their fallen sister "Now I think it's time I get my own back"

One hand was in the typical thinking pose on his chin, his other hand on his hip as he shifted his weight onto one leg. He playfully growled as he randomly pounced towards the girls who had now gathered in a small group, they scattered away from him giggling happily. To say everyone was shocked at seeing this side of Wylde was an understatement, they all watched on with their mouths hanging open as Wylde continued to chasse the girls around the Maniac part of the large garage.

"Only if you can catch us" They teased as they all skipped around him; he just stood there in the middle waiting for his chance. Without warning he leapt forward and happened to catch Hope around the waist; his sunglasses skidding across the hard concrete floor when they landed in a heap.

"Got ya princess" He whispered in her ear as he started to tickle her sides with Hope pinned under him.

"Help me help me" Hope called though her laughter with a fake southern accent as she looked up at the laughing Wylde.

"Hope I'm coming to save you" Faith dramatically declared her fists playfully pounding on Wyldes back; all five of them laughing. It had been so long since Wylde had so much fun and you could see just how much he was having by the happiness and laughter in his eyes.

"DOG PILE" Dani and Mel shouted as they dived on the three already on the floor.

Everyone in the garage were now laughing at the five's antics some even coming back to see what all the commotion was about as one by one Dani, Mel and Faith threw themselves onto Wyldes back. With the added wait of three people Wylde couldn't keep himself from collapsing onto Hope, with Hope on the floor and three people on Wyldes back both their bodies pressed together; they were even closer then the previous day. Somehow this playfulness and laughter had relived the tension the confrontation between Wylde and Kurt earlier had left in its wake.

"That's it…" Wylde shouted in the pile as he tried to push up on his arms "…no mercy" Suddenly the invisible girls against boy tickle fight rules were thrown out the window as they tickled each other, the laughter increased by tenfold and echoed back making it seam that much louder; you could hear the protests as sister turned against sister.

"Not me Faith" Dani protested as her head popped out of the mass of bodies.

"Hay you got me first Dani" Faith deafened.

"Stop it Wylde…" Mel shouted "…I need to breathe"

"All get Wylde" Hope shouted pouncing on said male.

"All get Hope" Wyldes deep voice declared as Hope shrieked with laughter.

XxX

The first driver returned with a heavy thud as their red car landed on the hard floor. A faint glow appeared beside the driver with what looked like a microchip in it; it had the emblem of the fog realm engraved into it. Gig; Dr Tezla's robot assistant floated towards Amelia as her fingers touched the cold glowing object. She gave Gig what they thought could be an AcceleCharger and drove Moonlight Widow back to her respected garage; the buzz of winning running fast though her veins.

Wylde was still in the middle of a tickle fight with her sisters when Amelia pulled up; she just smiled at their playfulness and how they could get anyone to join in. When Amelia got out the car she wondered over to Kadeem to ask for the full details to which he was happy to provide.

Kurt was next to arrive, his mouth dropped open in shock when he saw Wylde now laying on the floor laughing hysterically with the four sisters around him in the same state. Wylde laughed even harder when he saw the shocked look on his brother's face which got the girls laughing harder which got Wylde laughing harder and so on. They were gasping for breath and holding onto their sides in a pleasurable pain when all of the drivers got back; Banjee lost his car so Dan gave him a lift after nearly hitting him but that was the only incident.

Taro and Pork Chop had to drive carefully and slowly around the five; who were now wiping tears of laughter from their eyes so not to hit them. Pork Chop had a small smile while Taro just shock his head at their childishness. After a while the five rolling around on the hard cold concrete floor started to calm down and they could once again breathe but they could not get off the floor just yet.

"Would someone explain why five racers are on the floor cackling like hyenas?" Dr Tezla asked watching the scene unfold before him. This however had the wrong affect as once again the loud laughter of four females and one male bounced along the walls of the Acceledrome.

A.N. SORRY SORRY SORRY for the lateness of the chapter, i've had alot on my plate. My beta is on holiday at the moment and their step in has stepped down. I will made it up to up my posting two chapters, hope you like it.


	7. Name the speaker

Chapter 7: Name the speaker

"I need a name" Shirako blurted out the next afternoon while playing with his state of the art laptop sitting in one of the big plush sofas found within the room.

"What do you mean?" Nolo asked as he lent against the counter in the corner of the room waiting for the kettle to boil. Shirako's fingers worked at an almost superhuman speed as they blurred across the keyboard downloading some new music for Bassline and the other Teku cars.

"You already have one…" Vert stated confused from his spot on the floor, his light blue eyes looking up from the surfing magazine in his hands "…It's Shirako Takamoto"

"I have a new sub and she doesn't have a name yet" Shirako explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, not even bothering to look up from the laptop on his lap.

"She?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow at the young racer.

"Yer Bassline is a girl car stupid" Shirako said playfully with a small smile on his face, his fingers blurring as they typed away at the keys in front of him.

The Teku were currently relaxing in the large cream and red themed lounge room. The room had big plush sofas that you could sink into and happily fall asleep for years; a single wall was lined with bookcases full of all the mechanical books you could think off. In the corner there was a small counter top with a kettle, mugs lined up next to it and a small fridge under it; the room could easily fit all twenty drivers but due to disagreements between Wylde, Kurt, Nolo and Tork the Teku and Metal Maniacs wouldn't be found in the same room together; unless they were in the conference room or dinning area and that was always tense.

All in all a room you could happily relax in after a race or somewhere you could go when there was nothing to do.

It had only been a day since the Fog realm and everyone were bored out of their minds as they waited for the next realm to open with their cars at the ready. The other drivers were lounging around the Acceledrome somewhere or another, doing their own thing.

"Yo" Faith greeted as she walked into the now quiet room with Dan and Kadeem in a heated debate right behind her; they sat down in one of the sofas and carried on like they were the only ones in the room. Since the teams had met two days ago the only disagreement had been yesterday morning; the only teams that did not get on were the Teku and the Metal Maniacs but they avoided each other like the plague. Unlike popular belief Hope and Faith were not glued at the hips; they would spend time with others which surprised some of the more naive racers like Monkey.

"What's up?" Vert asked when Faith went straight for one of the bookcases, her eyes scanning the spines of the books held within.

"I have a problem that I'm having real trouble with. I'm hoping there is a book that could help" She said moving onto the next book case as she could not find any she was looking for. Karma took a sip of her coffee as she watched on, her legs tucked under her as she sat.

"What's the problem?…" Nolo asked sitting down next to Karma with his hot drink being carefully not to jostle Karma "…we could help" Faith moved onto the next set of books bring her that much closer to where Shirako was sitting.

"No it's ok, but thanks for the offer" The sofa Shirako was currently sitting on was right under a shelf of books that happened to have what Faith was looking for. "Sorry for leaning over you Shirako" She apologized as Faith reached for a book. Shirako looked up to say it was not a problem when he came face to face with Faith's modest dark purple covered bust making him flush instantly.

"Faith" Shirako stuttered not able to move his dark almond eyes.

"Yer" She replied putting the book back when she did not find what she needed with in its pages.

"I don't think leaning over is a good idea" He whispered his dark eyes looking at her chest and flat stomach. Faith looked down at Shirako confused and noticed the slight blush on his cheeks and the glazed look in his dark almond eyes that hid behind his orange tinted glasses; she followed their gaze to find her bust was not far from his face.

"Sorry" Faith apologized while hastily taking a step back, her cheeks taking on a light flush "You're right that wasn't the best idea" The sound of someone's deep chuckling was followed quickly by a loud thump.

"Hay" Vert protested rubbing the side of his head where Karma had struck him with his own magazine, a small smile on the woman's lips.

"Shirako has a problem as well…" Kurt said hinting when he noticed the flush on Shirakos cheeks. "…maybe you could help each other out or something" He added with a shrug as he saw Shirako's blush deepen. Kurt was the next one to get hit round the back of his head, the force knocking his orange goggles to the floor.

"What's wrong Shirako?" Faith asked while Kurt muttered under his breath reaching for his goggles. It took a minute for words to make their way from Shirakos brain to his mouth.

"Nothing really" Shirako stammered "What's your problem?" He asked.

"Something with the car, it just has me puzzled actually…" Faith looked down at the Asian with a gleam in her eyes "…its right up your field. Could you help me out?"

"Of course he will" Nolo volunteered "He would love it won't …" With a glare and a thump from Karma the sentence ended unfinished.

"Shirako?" Faith half asked looking back at him, her blue grey eyes begging; she just looked too cute to refuse so Shirako nodded. "Brilliant" Faith took his gloved hand and dragged the still blushing Shirako behind her and out off the room.

"He sooooooooooo what's to shag her" Vert said in a gossip like way as he hitched his voice up a few octaves; earning another hit from his magazine still in Karma's hand.

XxX

"My music's not working…" Faith explained when they had reached Moonlight Temptress. "…I have tried everything I can think off but the subs aren't working" She released Shirako's hand swiftly moving herself into the car to pull a leaver from the inside, the bonnet popped open with a snap "Everything looks to be hocked up right but it still won't work" Faith huffed annoyed that her beloved music would not work.

"Don't worry…" Shirako said as he moved towards the car his blush now gone. He set the bonnet in place so it would not fall on their heads as they looked "…I will get it working in no time" He looked at the powerful engine to find everything was wired up right; he double checked just to be sure "Nothing's wrong here. Let's have a look under her" Shirako gently put the bonnet back in place while Faith grasped the keys and started up Moonlight Temptress.

Carefully Faith drove the car onto one of the forklift gadgets, with some handy work from Shirako the car was lifted just two foot in the air, just enough room for an Asian to slip under it. Shirako lay on the skateboard like trolley and rolled under the raised car once again finding nothing wrong.

"Anything there?" Faith asked biting her lip; she had made the car from scratch it was her baby, nothing like this had happened before.

"Nothings wrong here…" Shirakos face appeared again as he slid out. "…drive it back and we will have a look inside" Under the supervision and careful eyes of Faith Shirako carefully took the stereo out of the dashboard and fiddled with the many wires hidden behind.

"I'm just as puzzled as you are…" Faith's soft worried voice said when the Asian scratched his head in confusion. "…I mean have a look at this" Instead of having three back seats the back was replaced with one of the best sound systems you could get. Faith straddled the middle compartment; which caused another blush from Shirako followed by some not so innocent thoughts, she leaned between the two front seats causing her bum to stick out; all Shirako could do was stare at the curve of her bum.

Faith pulled panels off the system and racked though all the wires she could "You can't see from there..." Faith said as she looked back at Shirako "...I know it's wired…" Shirako finally found the strength to look away from Faiths body to look into her eyes "…but do the same as me. It's the only way to get to the sound system without taking out one of the seats" She said apologetic as a slight tint of pink graced her cheeks.

"It's ok" The Asian brushed off while following her example, Shirako knocked his leg in the confined space as he swung it over and ended up griping onto Faith's sides to keep himself from falling on the floor, once he realized his hands rather close to her rather large chest he quickly moved them to grip the head rests feeling the heat once again rise in his face.

"Oh" Faith said puzzled looking at the wires she held in her hand. "Sorry to drag you out here but I just found the problem" She said skilfully fiddling with the wires in her hands.

"What was it?" Shirako asked leaning closer to take a look being careful not to come into contact with Faiths's curvaceous body.

"One of the wires had come lose…" She stated while putting the sound system back together "…now that's sorted" Faith said to herself while she waited for Shirako move back into his seat, once Shirako was sat he kindly helped Faith back into hers.

To make sure everything was right Faith put the stereo on. The loud bass boomed out the car causing Pork Chop to hit his head on the open bonnet of his car; it worked "Sorry PC..." Faith shouted to Pork Chop who rubbed the back of his head, he muttered a few words under his breath and then got back to his car "...so what's your problem Shirako?" She asked her voice back to normal volume.

"I need a name for one of my subs" Shirako said slightly embarrassed in confessing this to Faith.

"We must name her…" Faith said shocked that she didn't already have a name "..all subs must have a name it's the unwritten law, come on let's go have a look" Swiftly Faith got out of Moonlight Temptress and ran over to Bassline with Shirako right behind her. "Which one is it?" She asked looking over the subs built into the back of the car.

"This one" Shirako said pointing it out with pride; Bassline had always been his pride and joy and no one had been able to top her sound system. Faith looked closely at the sub deep in thought, after a few minutes she looked up happy with herself.

"I have a name for her" Faith said lovingly stroking the sub in question.

"That's good as I have no clue…" Shirako said in relief "…I thought she would be a nameless sub for the rest of her life" Both of them happily laughed as they looked down at the sub like a pair of proud parents .

"What do you think to Lyrical?" She asked looking back at the sub with affection.

"It's perfect" Shirako said delighted "Thanks so much"

"That's ok Shirako, anytime" Faith's soft plump lips kissed Shirakos cheek before she walked off, a small smile on her lips. Shirako watched her leave with a blank expression on his face, his cheeks blushed as his finger tips touched the skin Faiths soft lips came into contact with, a smile growing on the young Asian's face when the female was no longer in sight, to distracted to hear the roar of oncoming engines.

XxX

Cold icy blue eyes watched as bit by bit a droid army was being built below her. One human looking hand brushed her stark white hair out the way while her other robotic hand held onto the railing before her. The eerie black and green walls glowed around the half robotic half human woman causing her already pale skin to stand out against the pitch black dress that flowed to fall at her feet.

The robot woman stood at the top of a very tall building looking down at the building army; once they were built each soldier marched passed the balcony she stood upon and stood to attention around the stolen Wheel of Power; which was now closed ready for the next realm. Around her buildings stood tall, short, fat and thin each one having its own purpose; Hot Wheels city as it was once called.

After her miserable defeat to get the Wheel of Power at the end of the World Race Gelorum took over Hot Wheels city and changed it into her own image, it acted as a base of operations for the angry droid. While she looked over the edge of the balcony to once again see the world she wanted to create a small messenger soldier steeped forward.

"Give me a progress report" The woman demanded, her voice just as cold and empty as her eyes.

"All of the machines are working at full capacity my mistress" A deep mechanical voice said making the single messenger soldier; as she liked to call them stand out. The small built robot blended in perfectly with the black and green surrounding them from all sides.

"When will they be finished?" She demanded again.

"We estimate in about a week my mistress" The robot stated as he stood to attention.

"That is not quick enough…" The mistress shouted unhappy with the lack of progress "…we were beaten in the Fog realm by a lowly human that is something I will not forgive again" Gelorum turned to look the messenger soldier in the face showing her unhappiness.

"All of the new soldiers have been upgraded and it will not happen again…" The messenger said quickly almost in a panic "…and we have the information you wanted" The mistress looked the small robot up and down with cold icy eyes before finally coming to a decision.

"I will let it slide this time but another mistake and I will make you into paperclips" The small robot nodded his understanding and rushed off before his mistress changed her mind and had him really turned into paperclips.

With a murderous smile on her face Gelorum walked into her quarters to look though the new information her underlings had gathered; one of the droid cars managed to see the driver that beat her army before they went though the portal. With an air of importance Gelorum sat down on a huge throne like chair and crossed her legs, with a flick of the wrist a screen rose out of the floor and flickered into life. Gelorum's gaze turned into a glare as she came face to picture with the lowly human that beat her perfect soldiers.

"Beware Amelia Angel…" Gelorum spat the name as she hissed to herself looking at the picture included in the file and reading the personal information included "...you never know what's waiting just around the corner"

A.N. There we have it, Gelorum has finally come into play.


	8. Game room interruptions

Chapter 8: Game room interruptions

Monkey stood in the open doorway to the games room with a look of amazement on his face, his arms lying limp by his sides as his green eyes looked around the room and all the wonderful items found within, he had heard rumours that this unbelievable room existed but to find they were true blew his mind.

The room was around the same size as the lounge room maybe even a little bigger and was full of every games console man had ever made. Mounted onto three of the walls were large flat screen TV's each one hocked up to a different games console, big plush sofas stood before the TV's allowing the player the choice to sit if they wish.

Pushed up against the last wall stood electronic arcade games dancing, racing, fighting you name it they had it; they even had a dart board that had been squashed into the biggest gap they could find which could only just fit the board. Right in the middle of the room sat a table tennis and pool tables.

As he looked around Monkey noticed several people had already beaten him into this room. Tork and Taro were sharing a game of pool and by the looks of things Tork was wining. Alec and Banjee had caught the attention of Amelia as they showed off what little skills they had on the Xbox. Hope, Mel and Lani were talking over in the corner as they played on DDR. Monkeys's eyes sparkled with childish mischief as he moved towards Amelia intent to watch the on going fight between Alec and Banjee.

"No way dude" Alec said in disbelief as he watched Banjee creep up behind his player and kill him in a few short moves affectively winning the game.

"Oh look I win again" Banjee exclaimed looking rather happy with himself.

"That's it Banjee you're going down" Alec shouted as he pressed reset earning a deep sigh from a now board Amelia who was leaning against the back of the sofa.

"But Banjee has won twenty-six games in a row, you better give up" She advised as her fingers played with her belt buckle deciding it would have been better if she had left when she first thought twenty-five games ago.

"I will not give up until I beat him" Alec said determined as he got himself ready for another try.

"Fine whatever" Amelia muttered moving away from the idiotic guy and strolling towards the happily chatting girls. A disgruntled Vert strolled into the room rubbing the back of his head as he looked around for his best friend soon finding him again in defeat.

"Dude what happened to you?" Alec asked once he noticed the blonde timidly passing two of the maniacs in the room, Taro and Tork weren't so bad. Vert had an unspoken agreement with Taro; they would leave each other alone as long as the other did which worked out quite well.

"Karma hit me round the head…" Vert mumbled as he edged towards his friend. As soon as Monkey noticed the young racer coming towards them he made a rather hasty retreat towards his team mates now really interested in their game "…the guys and I were messing Shirako around having a laugh and Karma got all snippy about it" The blonde protested as he finally reached Alec to find him in defeat for a second time.

"I'm off then dude…" Banjee said throwing his controller onto the sofa beside him once Vert had reached them "…twenty-eight times in a row I have beaten you, it's got to hurt a bit" Alec's head span so fast he was on the verge of giving himself whiplash.

"Come on dude…" Alec begged as he tried to prevent Banjee from getting up from the sofa "…one more try"

"Sorry mate I'm off" Alec looked crestfallen as he watched Banjee get up and leave the room.

"He's no fun" Alec moaned slumping into the soft sofa with a pout on his lips and arms crossed across his chest. Vert just shock his head, Alec would always pout when he didn't get his own way; it was a habit he picked up when he was younger.

"Come on dude cheer up…" Vert started trying to liven up his best friend "…why don't we go and spy on Shirako and Faith" Alec looked up at the blonde with a look of utter shock on his face.

"Vert that is just wrong…" Alec had a look of disapproval written clearly on his face but it soon changed to one of mischief "…but I love it lets go" As quick as a flash Alec had leapt off the sofa and was bounding out the door heading towards the garages.

"Wait up dude" Vert called as he rushed out the door after his old team mate and best friend.

"Their crazy" Hope muttered as she watched Mel and Lani having a dance off on DDR.

"And your not" Amelia laughed looking at her younger sister.

"Yes I am its just weird to see guys like that" The twin mused as she fiddled with a lose thread on her jacket.

"You are worse I must say, mostly when you are with a particular twin of yours" Mel giggled as she put her wavy brown hair up.

"Hay I resent that" Hope protested with a playful pout on her lips; the three of them laughed until Lani shushed them.

"What's that noise?" Lani asked straining her hearing; she swore she could hear something like rumbling.

"Hear what?" Tork asked as he came over to join in with the girl's fun.

"That noise, it's almost like a rumble"

"I can hear it to" Monkey stated as he put down the cue he was holding, the noise now getting louder.

"It sounds like…" Taro was interrupted when the roar of engines echoed down the entrance tunnel along with the crunch of metal landing on stone. Wondering who could have turned up all the racers in the room rushed to the closet windows, their eyes scanning the Acceledrome for the new cars and they were rewarded with seven new but very familiar cars; with rushed steps the racers flooded out the room to go greet the new comers.

XxX

"You all finally arrived" Dr Tezla snapped as he watched the group of seven new drivers get out of their cars.

"Of course we did Doc…" A deep voice rumbled as he climbed out of his car Vulture "…we wouldn't miss this for the world"

"Then why are you all late?…" Tezla half shouted as he threw his arm towards the gathering crowd rushing down the slope "…everyone else made it on time"

"Hold your horses Doc we were just busy at the time"

"Skeet…" Banjee shouted as he ran to greet his old team mate only to see another right beside him "…Esmeralda. You two don't know how good it is to see you" Skeet was a 'Gator-hunting boy from the Florida everglades. He is known to be as big as a house and half as smart but he had an air about him that kept anyone around him laughing; he may not be the sharpest tool in the shed but he was the most loveable, it was just impossible to not like the guy.

He had been born with very fair skin but living the lifestyle he does Skeet has a sun kissed look. His eyes were the most sparkling emerald you have ever seen and they always held the warmth and happiness his personality showed. With his regular 'Gator-hunting his brown hair had to be cut short so it would not flop in his face but it was a style that always suited him.

Now Esmeralda was a different story entirely. Esmeralda Sanchez was a fast and aggressive driver in The World Race and it matched perfectly with her fiery personality. Esmeralda always took every challenge head on giving everything she did an attitude that just screamed with assertiveness. While racing for Banjee she had been an asset to the Road Beasts with her driving skills but she could also be a liability as she took risks other drivers wouldn't dare.

Esmeralda's personality showed not only in her mannerisms but also in her looks, her hair was a fiery chestnut bob as she saw the world with hazel passionate filled eyes; everything about her just screamed with 'mess with me and you get burned'.

"Good to see you Banjee" Esmeralda said as she threw herself at her old team leader "It's been to long"

"Why if it's not Kurt and Dan" A voice hollered across the echoing caved hideout. Dan and Kurt turned at their names to see none other then Bart Scampi.

"Shrimp is that you?" Dan called in disbelief, Shrimp just smiled.

"The one and only" Shrimp was a born and bread New Yorker with one large motor mouth to match; it had been known to get him into trouble at times. The loud racer had lightning fast reflexes that were a great asset to the team especially during the times Zed 36 turned up; it was always at the worst times.

To match his reflexes Shrimp had a quicksilver mind, it always got him out of the trouble his mouth got him into. The thing that got Shrimp the most annoyed was time or to be more precise the time people took to do things; he had to get everything done in shortest time possible, what was the point of doing anything if you couldn't do it in a short time you might as well not do it at all; the only expectation to this rule was when you made love to a women.

"Long time on see mate…" Kurt commented as the three moved towards each other "…like the hair by the way, it's very you" Shrimp's blue eyes shined with humour as he laughed sweeping the sandy hair that adorned his head out of his eyes, the racer had grown it to more of a shaggy look and had it geld into a just got out of bed look.

"Rekkas it is good to see you again, it has been a long time" Kadeem greeted as he man hugged the racer; that was a normal hug but with thumping on one another's backs.

Rekkas was an Information Broker that worked and lived in Washington, he does what he can to survive in both life and love which makes him good at his job. Rekkas was native to Morocco and lived there in his younger years until the glamour of Washington caught his innocence filled eyes; even though he lives in Washington he still visits his family that lives there and always has a wild time while there.

Morocco was where Rekkas first fell in love with motors; his dad was a mechanic and he often went with his dad to work. Rekkas had soft tanned skin that looked just like cinnamon with midnight black hair adoring his head. His bright brown eyes showed a wisdom that passed his years as they shinned with a child like innocence.

"It has been a while hasn't it Kadeem"

"Still reserved as always Taro?" A deep voice asked as the three men stood together.

"Of course Krakatoa…" Taro started but was interrupted by another team mate.

"Did you expect anything less…" Jet Blaney joked as he slapped the man on the back "…good to see you team leader" Jet was a fun seeking all American Phoenix boy that was always up for a party and having good times. Jet had spent two years of his live in the American Southwest perfecting the art of driving long distance on dried up lake beds and rock terrain; this skill had quickly earned him a spot in The World Race.

His dazzling white smile could always melt the coldest of hearts as his chocolate brown hair flopped down into his eyes. One of Jets most interesting features was his mysterious eyes, his left eye was bright blue with a tiny brown spec and his right eye was a warm chocolate brown; no one knew where this had come from as his mum has green eyes and Jet's father has grey eyes, many people had been freaked out by this but Jet never cared; if they were to freaked out by his eyes then they were not worth his time.

Krakatoa on the other hand was a Fearless volcano guide; there was always more business then most people thought, it was quite popular with some of the B list stars. Krakatoa was similar to Skeet with the fact that you could not but help like the guy, he had a wicked sense of humour and tends to make fun of himself. He drives a specially modified ATV's over the volcanic terrain; the tyres had been melted before as he drove over a freshly exposed part of the volcanic rock.

Krakatoa also had a bright white smile that could melt any cold heart, he had tried with Esmeralda but her feelings just didn't go as deep as his; his smile was made even more dazzling by his dark copper like skin. Krakatoa's smile was always infectious as it always reached his warm brown eyes with his dark black hair falling into them.

"And what happened with the hair?" Krakatoa asked his old team leader gesturing towards the ponytail.

"Is that everyone?" Mel asked as her eyes darted over the six new comers catching up with their old team mates, what she didn't see was the last member of the seven sneak up behind her.

"MEL" A deep voice called as the new comer griped the girl from behind and swung her around.

"DREW…" Two voices called in unison as two blurs came running down the ramp "…YOU MADE IT" Both girls bounced over to Drew only to draw him into a tight hug.

"Wouldn't miss it for he world…" Drew laughed as he pulled the two closer, happiness dancing in his hazel eyes "…and besides I missed you lot"

"Yes…" Tezla laughed "…I believe that is all of them" Tezla slowly made his way back up the slope and to his hideaway "Why don't you fill in the new arrivals"

"But you can do it better" Dani pointed out as the older man carried on walking not missing a beat.

"I am busy with research…" Tezla pointed out not even looking back "…it's better for someone who has the time to do it" With these parting words the Doctor took a few more steps before he was completely out of sight. The twins looked at each other confused before shrugging, it didn't matter ether way as long as everyone knew the key points.

"So what did Doc need that was so important?" Shrimp asked his old team leaders as he gave the people he didn't know a quick glance.

"Gelorum is trying to take over the world and we're standing in her way, you know same old same old" Wylde commented like it was old news all the while keeping an eye on Jet; Jet was currently eyeing up the twins that were still huddled around Drew as he got passed round the team.

"Enough of the doom and gloom…" Krakatoa moaned "...we need introductions, I don't know half the faces in this place" The rest of the day went as smoothly as it could, Wylde kept an eye on Jet who kept making moves on the twins as Amelia kept an eye on her sisters as they ran riot around the Acceledrome.

"It's nice to have you here Drew…" Amelia said later on that day as she sat beside her only male team mate, her twin sisters rushing out moments before chasing Mel around the dome "…it's been mayhem trying to keep the twins under control" The mug of steaming tea was clutched in her hand as it came up to her lips, the women sighed as the hot liquid ran down her throat.

"No problem Millie, I just missed you guys…" Drew smiled at the woman as he held his arm out, Amelia took the hint and snuggled up to his chest, Drew in turn rested his head upon hers "…all you need to do is ask my loveable older cousin"

"Thanks Drew"

A.N. So there you have it Chapter 8. I know it my get a bit confusing as to who is who, if so just send me a message and I will try to explain it as best I can. I would like to thank Tsukiikami 656 for their review on the last chapter, thanks all and enjoy.


	9. Pancake morning

Chapter 9: Pancake morning

"What did you fancy eating this morning?" Amelia asked her four hungry sisters when they walked into the kitchen. It was morning on the fifth day of being at the Acceledrome and for the first time only the five of them were in the room; it was to early for most people.

"PANCAKES" Mel shouted as her arms waved madly in the air, Amelia smiled; only her sisters could be this hyperactive at this time in the morning and they haven't had any sugar yet.

"Ok…" She said trying to calm her youngest sister as she pined her hair out the way "…we will have pancakes, Faith go get the eggs…" With a mock salute Faith ran off to fetch the eggs "…Hope the milk" Amelia instructed.

"MOO COW MILK" Hope hollered as she rushed towards the double fridge with the white liquid inside, however this was Hope and true to form she run right into the still object. With some force Hope ran into the fridge door and bounced right off, she landed on her backside and looked dazed for a moment before shacking herself off.

"Mel the whisk…" Mel ran in the same direction as Faith did, intent on finding a whisk "…Dani that leaves the flour"

"Got the eggs" Faith said returning with Hope right behind her holding the milk as Dani ran off to find some flour. Amelia got a large bowl out to start mixing the milk and eggs while she waited for the flour.

"Morning" Kurt yawned stretching his long arms over his head as Amelia cracked two eggs into the milk. Hope and Faith followed their older sister's lead and pinned their hair out the way; one of the worst things you could find in your food was a hair.

"Morning" They greeted back. Dani brought the flour to the older sister and had most of it down the front of her light blue top.

"The bag split" She defended as Amelia looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you making?" Kurt asked as he put some bread in the toaster messing his black hair with his spare hand. Dani brushed as much flour off her top as she could but this caused more of a mess as it went all onto the floor and the countertops around her.

"Pancakes" Hope said eagerly as Mel loudly declared she had found the whisk.

"What was that?" Taro asked walking though the door while putting his dark hair up.

"Making breakfast" Faith said smiling at the new comer as Amelia mixed a small amount of flour into the milk and egg mixture.

"We're having pancakes, want some?" Dani asked while she waved a frying pan in her hand, Amelia added some more flour and mixed that in to.

"I will stick to toast thanks"

Mel, Dani, Faith and Hope all had to have a mix of the batter for good luck but got most of it onto the floor and counter tops; so Amelia had to add more ingredients. By the time the pan was hot enough the only racers missing were Wylde, Pork Chop and Drew; the ones who had finished eating stayed to see what would happen when you add hyperactive sisters with cooking.

"Who wants to go first?" Amelia asked pouring a small amount of mixture into the pan.

"ME" squealed Dani as she rushed over to the boiling hot pan. Making sure her hair was out of the way Dani let it cook for a few minutes; checking it was not sticking to the pan every few seconds before flipping it over for the other side to cook. "I did it…" She declared happily when she flipped the pancake in the air and caught it expertly with the pan. "…I need a plate it's nearly done"

"I will get you a plate sis..." Mel declared opening the cupboard doors and banging them closed. A few of the racers flinched at the harshness of Mel's movements, none of them would be surprised if a door came off in her hand "...I found another frying pan…" Mel shouted happily bringing it over with a stack of plates and happily all the cupboard doors still attached "…we can do more then one at a time"

"I will get this one going…" Amelia said putting some oil into it "…who's next?" Faith proudly stepped forward.

"I will..." Faith repined her hair back before pouring a bit of the batter into the hot pan; with a smile she watched the pancake cook. "...let's see if I can catch it..." Taking a step back Faith got into her flipping position; out the way of the stove and anything breakable. With the strength of her flip, one side still piping hot and the other under cooked it hit the ceiling above her and the sticky undercooked side stuck onto the textured ceiling "...Oh..." she said half disappointed and half shocked looking at the round light brown disk on the ceiling, willing it to come down "...Amelia…" Faith called "…it's stuck" Everyone tried to hide their amusement but a few chuckles escaped; many hiding their smiles behind their hands.

"Come over here. Let Hope have a go" Faith handed her twin the pan and skipped off to see Amelia who was helping Mel make hers. Just like her twin Hope carefully put the right amount of batter into the pan as Wylde walked into the room looking rather tired soon followed by Pork Chop. Seeing the risk Pork Chop quickly got his food together, getting in and out of the kitchen in a flash.

"Cool pancakes…" Wylde commented perking up while walking into the kitchen. He stood behind Hope and looked over her shoulder at the one she was cooking in the large pan "…looks good"

"Did you want one" Hope offered just like they had done with everyone else.

"No it's ok princess, but thanks anyway" Wylde said using the nickname he had given her; it just seamed wrong to call Hope anything else. Since the tickle fight two days before Wylde had calmed somewhat but he still had a wicked temper when the subject of his brother came up; it was only with the twins did he let others see some of his true colors.

"Why?.." Hope enquired flipping her pancake over. No one could hold back their howls of laughter when Faiths pancake chose that exact moment to unstick and fall right onto an unsuspecting Wyldes head. "...you could have that one for example" Hope said laughing while she took the pancake she was cooking off the stove.

Drew chose that moment to walk though the double doors and into the laughing room as he stretched, he could not help but yawn as the tiredness of sleep had not gone away yet. Drew looked up so he could see where he was going to see Wylde standing behind Hope with a pancake on his head, the sight would have been hilarious had he been more awake; the tired man just shrugged as he got his breakfast together too tired to pass a comment.

Hope giggled when she lifted the front of the pancake so she could see the whole of Wyldes face; by the look of it Wylde was torn between laughing or shouting.

"Sorry..." Faith said softly as she walked shyly over to the two, with gentle hands she removed the pancake that had flattened his spiked dark hair "...that was my fault. I tried to flip it but it…well you know" Wylde looked a Faith for a long tense moment before giving the worried girl a huge grin.

"All is forgiven" Wylde playfully prodded her in the side causing Faith to giggle, a huge smile spreading on her face.

"Yay, I'm glad you're not mad at me" Faith ran into Wylde and wrapped her arms around him in a bear hug and was pleased when he hugged back.

"I think it might be safer for all of us if you four sit down and I make the rest" Amelia offered putting some oil into one of the pans. The room let out a sigh of relief when four Angel sisters sat down, out the way of any dangerous items; but then again they could make wool sharp if they had the will. The Angel's just finished their last mouth full of breakfast when the alarm went off sounding the opening of a realm.

"Just in time" Dani said moving away from the table and pushing her plate away.

"The racers to go into this realm are…" Everyone who had not raced yet rushed down to their cars hoping it was their turn, Amelia laughed at the sisters' eagerness as she started to clean up the mess they had made "Karma Eiss, Vert Wheeler, Lani Tam, Mitchell McClurg, Tork Maddox, Bart Scampi, Krakatoa, Hope Angel, Melanie Angel, Andrew O'Shria and Alec Wood"

"See ya later sis" Were Hope's last words before driving off onto the track for the portal.

"Be safe" Faith called back waving madly.

"I wonder what this realm could be…" Dani pondered from beside a waving Faith "…how about we go talk to Tezla, see if we can watch with him?" With similar glints in their eyes the two of them ran quickly towards the stairs hoping the kind Doctor would let them into the control room.

"Wait up" Jet called as he ran after the two.

XxX

"Watch out" Tezla's voice called over the intercom. It was too late to turn away so Mel pushed down on the accelerator to give her a quick burst of speed. Her car speed onto the ramp and jumped over the canyon in her way. With a thud the dark blue car landed hard on the stone floor on the other side.

"You ok?" Dani asked as she stood next to Dr Tezla snatching his ear piece.

"I'm fine" Mel's shaky voice replied.

Most of the racers not in the realm had congregated in the control room and had taken it over; it was like a plague of locusts. Seven of them were sitting at a monitor watching out for hazards while Dani stood beside Dr Tezla. Amelia had the other ear piece and put out a warning to all the drivers, telling them to beware the jumps as she passed one screen to another; this was the Canyon realm and the only way to get to the end was to jump over the large cracks in the road.

The sound of metal scraping against rock sent small waves of relief down the racers backs; but that was not to last.

"LANI" Faith shouted as she watched Lani's car '55 Chevy Nomad jump over the next canyon, the jump seamed fine at first but slowly the car started to descend before she had reached the other side. Each second felt like a lifetime as everyone watched the car fall down the canyon; the car hit every sharp rock and ruff edge on the way down, it was a crumpled twisted bit of metal when it had finally reached the bottom with a loud echoing bang; the camera finally giving out in a haze followed by a deathly silence, everyone watched on with the same look of horror on their faces.

"I'm going back" Krakatoa declared doing a 180 hand brake turn and speeding off the way he just came '_Hang on Lani_' He thought to himself as he pushed Muscle Tone as fast as it would go; he was the closest to Lani so it only seamed logical for him to go.

Once he reached the canyon Krakatoa rushed out of his car and ran towards the gagged edge of the cliff, peering over the rough edge hoping with all his might he would see Lani safe and sound on an outcropping. He could only just see the blue speck that was once Lani's car '55 Chevy Nomad at the bottom.

"Krakatoa" Lani called as she desperately clung onto the rough rock face for dear life.

"I've got you Lani..." Krakatoa replied as he lay on the hard rock and lowered his hand to her but it was not enough, if only he had Mr. Tickle arms then he would be able to reach her "...hang on Lani I will be right back" Krakatoa called an idea coming to mind.

"Please hurry" Lani called scared out of her mind. Krakatoa rushed back to his car as fast as his legs could carry him and found the grappling hook on the front of his car; tugging it after him Krakatoa ran back to the cliff's edge and threw the end over the cliff face so it dangled close to Lani

"Hold on to it Lani. I will pull you up" Lani did as Krakatoa said and gripped onto it tightly.

"Got it..." She called once she had a firm grip. Lani's body scraped across the rough rocks as bit by bit Krakatoa pulled her up to safety. When Lani could see the level track again she scrambled as quickly as she could onto the flat surface, once she was on level ground Lani crawled on her hands and knees as far as she possibly could from the ruff edge scared of falling back down into the abyss; she was close to kissing the safe steady dirt the level ground provided but she thought better of it. "...thanks Krakatoa" Lani said offering her shacking gratitude towards the copper skinned racer with a small timid smile.

"No problem…" He huffed tired out "…let's just get out of here"

XxX

All the girls in the Acceledrome rushed over to Muscle Tone; which was the last car out to check on Lani. She had a few scraps and was shaken but generally alright. Sadly this time the racers were not quick enough to win the race but at least everyone made it out the realm.

"No way on EARTH will you get me back in those realms" Lani shouted pointing towards the now closed portal with hysterical fear flashing in her eyes.

"We know…" Amelia said soothingly rubbing Lani's back "…no one is making you go back in there"

"Come let's get a hot drink in you" Dani gently guided Lani towards the stairs with the thought of the lounge room being a good place to get some peace, Karma, Esmeralda, Hope, Faith and Amelia followed wanting to help calm the scared racer. Karma handed Lani a strong cup of tea when they finally sat down in the lounge room, Mel arrived moments later with some chocolate from the kitchen and offered it to Lani with a small kind smile.

"Thanks" Lani gratefully took a sip of the hot drink in her hand with chocolate in the other. The room was quiet while Lani drank her drink and ate the sugary treat; no one wanted to be the first to break the silence and get Lani in her panicked state again.

"We are having a girl's night tonight…" Amelia said finally breaking the silence as she stroked Lani's back in a mothering way. "…why don't the three of you join us?" She asked looking up at Karma and Esmeralda, her hand not slowing it's movements.

"I'm not sure…" Karma said uneasy with the idea "…I'm not a really a girly girl"

"Oh don't worry about that…" Mel said with a smile "…none of us are really. We mainly mess around and just have fun"

"I don't know" Karma said still uneasy with the idea.

"Don't know about you two but it sounds like fun to me" Esmeralda had only been there a day and already she fitted in perfectly with the sisters.

"What generally happens is we put a film on, we end up laughing though most of it because of the unrealism. We talk about rubbish while we have snacks and we play kids games" Faith summed up a finger on her chin in a thinking pose.

"I know it sounds unusual…" Hope began "…but it's really a lot of fun and it could be a fun bonding session that Tezla wants..." She offered a small smile "...that would get the man off our backs"

"Please join us it's a lot of fun, you can leave whenever you want if you don't like it" Dani offered as she sat in front of Lani, a hand rubbing soothing circles on the shaken racers knee.

"I'm in" Esmeralda said with a smile.

"Thanks, I could do with a laugh" Lani's small voice said before she took another sip of her drink.

A.N. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you. 12 reviews over night, I couldn't believe it. Thanks to everyone who is not only reading my story but are also reviewing,, it's nice to hear what you all think and so far it's all good :) Will update asap. Thanks again


	10. Female bonding

Chapter 10: Female bonding

"You both made it" Hope happily chirped as she pinned something onto the lounge door, acting like she wasn't in the middle of an argument, Lani and Karma hesitantly walked over to the excited twin while Nolo stood behind her protesting against something.

"But what if we need something in there?" Nolo protested his hand waving towards the closed door.

"Then deal with it" Hope said stubbornly back at the Latin racer as she looked him right in the eyes. Nolo seeing he had lost stomped away, as he passed Lani and Karma Nolo muttered something along the lines of 'girls'.

"What was that about?" Karma asked when they had reached the lounge door looking back at the way her team leader had left.

"Its girl's night…" Hope said plainly as she looked at her handiwork "…we are taking over the lounge; no boys allowed that's the rule. He had lost something with the 'men'…" She said using quotation fingers "…and he was sent to put up their side of the argument" Hope stepped back to admire her work with a small smile on her face. 'No boys allowed, painful removal of testosterone if you dare enter' was scribbled on a piece of paper now blue tacked to the door, she smiled happy with her work after one more adjustment.

"I would hate go get on your bad side" Lani giggled as her eyes read the sheet of paper before her.

"Its rather difficult to get on my bad list, I'm to mellow for that to happen…" The twin giggled back with a smile "…so you ready?" Hope asked leading the two women into the room.

"Ready as I'll ever be" Karma said still hesitant with the idea.

"Everyone's here…" Faith declared happily once the three had entered the room "…let's get this party started" With the grace of an antelope Faith leapt up from the sofa and swiftly put the DVD in the player, with a few pressing of random buttons everything was set up ready.

The large sofas that were found in the room had been moved around so the biggest one was facing the big TV screen taking up the whole of the back wall; like with the conference room the back wall flicked into life to form the screen, cushions from the other sofas were placed in the space between the TV and sofa making one huge soft floor. The coffee tables had been arranged on both sides of the sofa and were full of crisps, nuts, dips; everything you would expect at a party along with a big bowls of bite sized sweets. The Moonlight Angels jackets had been removed and lay on one of the cushion less sofas.

"Take your seats ladies…" Mel chirped as she ushered everyone around "…it's time to begin" Somehow Karma, Lani and Amelia managed to get the sofa while everyone else sat on the cushioned floor; the twins belly flopping onto them; they were right when they thought Esmeralda would fit in perfectly as she belly flopped to.

"Hope you don't mind watching The Matrix" Dani half asked handing the two newcomers on the sofa a drink each as Mel dimmed the lights.

"No that's fine" Karma replied, she was really glad it wasn't a chick flick.

Within ten minutes of the film starting Lani, Esmeralda and Karma couldn't breathe due to their laughter. It had all started when Neo first came onto the screen, Faith jumped up and did the Boom Chicka Wa Wa dance just like the Link adverts; Hope joined in and was soon followed by Mel and Esmeralda. From then on the twins turned the volume right down and added their own voiceovers into it, they turned the lights back on while they also acted it out for the women's amusement.

"Follow the white rabbit" Mel dramatically stage whispered while Dani hopped like a bunny around the sofa.

"Yes follow me" She giggled while Faith took slow long strides after her; it was like the slow motion run people normally did to the song Chariots of Fire; Amelia had produced the twins camera from nowhere and was randomly taking pictures of the giggling group of girls.

"Slow down…" Faith said in really slow motion "…you're going to fast"

"You need chocolate to speed you up" Hope said rushing a sugary bar to her twin. Faith took long slow bites of the bar speeding up with each bite she swallowed and was soon back to normal speed, with her new found speed Faith ran after Dani calling for her 'White Bunny'. Living up to her clumsiness Hope jumped out of the 'white rabbits' way and fell over the coffee table earning even more giggles from the already laughing room.

"Enough of that…" Amelia giggled holding onto her sides "…lets do something we can all join in before someone gets badly hurt"

"Truth or dare" Mel practically shouted with a twinkle in her eyes as she clapped her hands in a hyperactive manner.

"If you had to repopulate the planet with any male in the Acceledrome who would it be?" Hope asked the room bouncing on the spot while she waited for an answer. When there was a rather loud noise the group turned towards the source, the door. With a quick nod from Dani the youngest sister took a step towards the door, she looked back for a brief moment with a devilish smile on her face and winked to the room before turning back.

"Well I don't know…" Dani said starting it off "…I mean Wylde, Tork, Jet and Nolo are hot but I hear that they prefer a bit of male attention then female if you know what I mean" The women had to cover their mouths from their laughter threatening to break though when there was a deep sounding gasp.

"And Monkey is so dreamy" Mel drifted off and hid a giggle when someone made a sound of degust.

"I know I would love to get my fingers in Pork Chops wild mane of red hair while I scream out his name in the throws of passion" Amelia said with mock lust in her voice joining in with the fun. Hope had to throw her face in the pillow to stop the boys hearing her laughter.

"What about Vert?" Karma said glancing towards the door at the newest sound and seeing Mels steady progress.

"Too blonde" Mel said in mock degust.

"Yer, he would be like 'Where do I put this?'" Faith giggled. In the meantime Mel had finally reached the door and gently pressed an ear against it, footsteps echoed in the hall as someone came closer to the lounge.

"The same would go for Shrimp" Hope pointed out remembering the sandy shag he had.

"But it's more sandy so he would get away with it" Dani laughed.

"I hear Rekkas very good in bed" Esmeralda said with a slight smile on her face.

"Would that be from personal experience or word of mouth?" Faith asked causing Esmeralda to blush a light pink.

"Could you imagine what Kurt would be like?" Karma asked the group.

"He would be like 'Don't mess my hair. I just styled it'" Hope mocked playing with her hair.

"_What are you doing?"_ A deep voice asked on the other side of the door and was instantly hushed; Mel listened closer.

"_Some of us want to know what their getting up to in there"_ Said a deep hushed voice.

"_So we are recording this to show the others" _Another voice whispered.

"_Keep quiet or they will hear" _A fourth voice said.

"Taro?" Esmeralda asked questionably.

"Been there done that" Lani said like it was old news.

"I'll take you word on it…" Karma said giving the door a fleeting look "…what about Drew?" Mel slowly made her way back to the group so she was not heard and scribbled something on a bit of paper.

"I would so do Banjee and Skeet given half a chance" She said while showing the rest of the group her '_We are being listened to and recorded_' sign.

"You could do it on the dance floor with Shirako…" Dani began excited.

"…it would be to the beat of the music, you would need to find a fast paced song though" Mel finished with a smile.

"I found out Alec is very flexible…" Lani said with a raised eyebrow "…if that helps anyone"

"So different position potential then…" Amelia said giggling "…sky's the limit"

"Dan?"

"He shags anything that stays still long enough" Lani protested mocking degust.

"What about Krakatoa or Kadeem?" Dani asked not wanting to forget anyone.

"I hear that guys of a particular heritage have larger parts then other men do…" Hope began pointing to her hips.

"…so would they fit?" Faith finished with an evil smile on her face.

"That leaves one man" Karma said looking at the group of giggling girls before her.

"TEZLA" They all shouted as one.

"WHAT!" A deep voice exclaimed in shock followed by a loud thud and thundering steps as they ran. Faith and Hope got a quick glimpse of Nolo, Vert, Alec and Kadeem's backs as they fled from the hall and round the corner out of sight.

The next fifteen minutes was filled with heart filled laughter; they laughed so hard all eight of them were holding onto their sides for dear life with tears rolling down their faces as they rolled around on the floor. Once they could breathe again Hope and Faith ran out the door before anyone could call them back.

"Should we get them?" Karma asked looking back at the door.

"Leave them to it…" Amelia said pouring herself another drink "…they will be back soon" The twins did get back soon enough but were laughing like hyenas again.

"The tape had been passed around…" Faith giggled "…you should have seen their faces when we walked into the room"

"I think it might be time to calm down…" Dani offered softly once the twins had stopped laughing "…Karma, Lani and Esmeralda are not used to our nights of fun and madness. Best if we wean them into it"

"Ok…" Faith said sinking down into the sofa floor "…what did you what to do?"

"Talking is a nice calm thing"

"Ok Karma lets talk" The room was quiet at first as they all thought about something to talk about but it was Hope who broke the silence.

"Lani, Karma and Esmeralda I have a question"

"What is it Hope?" Lani asked kindly. Hope was acting different from her normal self, her legs were tucked up to her chest as her arms wrapped around them; it was unusual when they were so used to the loud, bouncy and clumsy women .

"I was just wondering…" She started "…if you know why Wylde is the way he is?…" Hope's blue eyes never moved from her knees when she talked, her twin watching on worried "…I mean he seams so angry towards everyone but mostly Kurt, after we got him laughing Wylde has been so nice to us"

"You know I've been wondering about the same thing" Dani whispered comfortingly to her sister

"Yer me to"

"Well I'm on a different team so I wouldn't know" Karma said taking a sip of her drink.

"Yes but Kurt might have said something" Hope begged desperately looking up at the only female Teku.

"I have not seen ether of them since The World Race so I wouldn't know" Esmeralda soothed placing a hand on the quiet twin as she offered a small smile.

"Why did you want to know?" Lani asked slightly confused, what they did not expect was the slight flush of pink on the girl's cheeks.

"I have seen his eyes three times now. The second time was the morning after we arrived and they were so full of anger, the first…" She sighed "…the first was the day we got here, I bumped into him and we fell in the Nitorx his sunglasses fell off in the process…"

"You never told me that" Faith said shocked, Hope gave her sister a soft smile.

"I never thought about it till now…" She said with a shrug "…and you never knew because you were with a music mad Asian looking at his sound system. To busy to see what was going on" Hope had a raised a troublesome eyebrow at her sister who smiled shyly back

"So sue me"

"Getting back on track, you were saying?" Dani said looking kindly at the both of them.

"The third was when we had the tickle fight during the Fog realm…" Hope took a quick sip of her drink before continuing "…they were so full of laughter and happiness. I noticed Wyldes eyes show many emotions that he doesn't want people to see so he hides them behind his sunglasses. The first time I saw so many emotions but the prominent two were pain and mistrust" Lani sighed sadly as she held her fizzy drink in her gloved hands, Lani gave Hope a small smile before talking.

"I knew them both in the World race" Lani began "Their relationship was a little rocky but they were perfectly fine when they left. I'm guessing it happened between then and now. You will have to ask him yourself"

"Do you like him?" Faith asked her twin kindly seeing her blush turn a deeper red.

"Yes…" She said nodding "…I do".

"I should have seen it…" Faith said thumping her forehead with the palm of her hand for her blindness "…I should have put two and two together and got four not five" The women in the room looked confused as Faith had one of her fast muttering moments.

"What is it sis?" Mel asked looking at her sister concerned.

"Keanu Reeves…" She stated as if it was obvious thing in the world "…he is just the same really. Black hair always styled, brown eyes…"

"Yes but Wylde is way hotter" Hope blurted out before she could stop herself. Faith just smiled at her twin sister as Hope started to resemble a rather red tomato.

A.N. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and hope you enjoying reading just as much.


	11. Men or mice

Chapter 11: Men or mice

"Go on then Nolo" Dan urged as he shoved a reluctant Nolo that much closer to the corner of the corridor the lounge room could be found on. The girls were planning a bonding night and were taking over the lounge, none of the men would need the room but it was the principle of it; the girls should have made sure it was ok not just take it over for the night. The men were suddenly threatened when the women metaphorically pissed on the room; claiming it at theirs, that was a big blow to the men's masculinity and they needed to show them who was boss.

"But why me?" Nolo moaned resisting against the ever pushing Dan.

"You drew the short straw so go already" He huffed getting closer to the end of his wick, Nolo should man up and Dan was just the man to make him do it. With one more hard shove Nolo lost his balance and stumbled forward hitting the wall in front of him with a bang.

Hoping no one but Dan saw Nolo quickly picked himself up from the floor rubbing the sore side of his head that made contact with the hard wall; along with rubbing what was left of his pride.

"Nolo is that you?" A sweet voice asked slightly worried. Embarrassed that someone saw his tumble Nolo turned the way he was just shoved determined to run past Dan before he could be caught but sadly luck was not on his side. In three strides Dan had rugby tackled Nolo and had successfully pinned him against the wall without any chance to escape.

"Suck it up Pasaro…" He snapped now reaching the end of his wick "…you have two choices right now you can go out there and be a man…" Dan gestured towards the corner with his chin hoping this tactic would work "…or you could leave and be a mouse, your choice" No man should question another mans masculinity that was hitting below the belt, Dan was trying to do this for Nolo's own good and by the look on Nolo's face it was working.

Nolo's hazel eyes blazed as they looked up into Dan's grey, a look of intense determination on his face.

"Let go of me otherwise I can't give the girls a piece of my mind" Nolo demanded now more determined to show just what he thought of the girls. With a triumphant smile Dan stepped back to allow Nolo room to march over to the woman who called out; it was Hope. With Dan's watchful eye Nolo stormed round the corner and into Hope's line of sight, Hope was trying to pin something onto the door of the lounge but was having great difficulty; as soon as Nolo reached her said girl took a step back to admire her work, Hope's head tilted to the side so she could give her work a critical eye.

"What do you think?" She asked sweetly giving Nolo what she called her alluring smile; he fell for it hock, line and sinker. Pinned to the door was a piece of paper with the words 'No boys allowed, painful removal of testosterone if you dare enter' beautifully written. With Nolo now making contact Dan left with out being noticed confident Nolo would come though for the men.

"That's pretty…" Nolo sutured as a slight blush graced his cheeks. As soon as the words fell out of his mouth Nolo hastily tried covered his mouth but thought better of it, maybe he could charm his way into Hope apologizing for the women taking over the room "…just like you" Nolo said a moment later as he leaned against the wall making the muscles he had to stand out.

"Nice try lover boy…" Hope purred offhandedly as she repined the paper to the door "…that won't work on me" Nolo stood there opened mouthed as he gaped at the Angel twin. How was it possible she could deflect his charm? No women had ever resisted his charm, what was going on? Had he lost his touch?

"No really the handwriting is really neat, I just have a scribble" Nolo defended trying the charm one more time.

"Like I said won't work with me and this is messy" Hope repeated once again pinning the hand made sign onto the door.

"Man you are one suborn chick" Nolo muttered under his breath, thinking up another plan of action.

"You both made it" Hope happily chirped as she once again pinned the sign onto the lounge door, Lani and Karma had now arrived for the girl's night; this was his last chance. Hope seamed to be in her own little bubble that included Karma and Lani as she ignored Nolo beside her. One thing you never did was ignore Nolo Pasaro.

"But what if we need something in there?" Nolo protested wanting to make his presence known as his hand waved towards the closed door.

"Then deal with it" The woman said stubbornly back at the Latin racer as she looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Nolo's mouth open and closed a few times as he tried to think of a snappy come back but nothing came to mind. Seeing he had lost this fight Nolo stomped away from Hope, swept passed Lani and Karma with a hot head muttering to himself about thick headed girls.

XxX

"So how did it go?" Dan asked as Nolo reached the group of huddled men in the Teku garage area. The Metal maniacs were in their area doing their own thing along with, Banjee who was talking with Monkey as they flitted around the cars, Tork was with Pork Chop as they talked about the good old trucker days and last but not least Wylde was sending glares across the large space between him and his brother as his fingers busily worked on his car.

"Sorry guys" Was all Nolo had to say.

"Man we need to do something about those women" Alec thought out loud looking in the direction the catwalk and the room the women were in could be located.

"I tried guys, I really did but I came face to face with the thick headed twin called Hope Angel" Nolo sighed as he looked down at his shoes, his masculinity taking an even heavier blow. Wyldes glares moved from Kurt to Nolo when the racers words finally drifted over to the Metal Maniac garage but everyone were to busy in thoughts or doing their own thing to notice the subtle change.

"You better take that back" Wylde hissed towards Nolo while talking a menacing step towards the Latin racer.

"What are you going to do about…" Nolo sneered back "…tell your little girlfriend that Nolo said a very bad thing about her" Nolo teased as he looked towards the raven haired racer.

"She is not my girlfriend…" Wylde bellowed as he stormed across the large gap that separated him and Nolo "…and that is the last straw you punk" It was a good job Nolo dodged the first swing Wylde aimed at him, by the force of the swing he could have ended up with a broken nose or even a cracked jaw.

"Calm down buddy" Shrimp soothed trying to block the next fist heading Nolo's way.

"Someone's getting pretty angry over a girl he's not even dating…" Nolo spat, his hazel eyes dark pools as they glared at Wylde "…maybe little _Markie_ has his first crush, how cute" Nolo mocked in a baby voice as he stepped forward ready for the challenge. Wylde let out a primal roar as Rekkas and Drew came running over hoping to stop Wylde doing something he will regret later, Wyldes vision reddening as he lost his temper.

"Tame it Wylde" Tork bellowed as he marched over with Pork Chop and Jet right behind him on his flanks; Monkey had jumped into the boot of his car scared at Wyldes roars.

"Vert, Alec get Nolo out of here" Kurt advised as he watched from the side lines of the testosterone clash, if he physically went over to stop the fight Wylde would turn on him and it would just get worse for everyone around.

"Let's go eavesdrop on the girls" Alec suggested as he tugged on Nolo's arm hoping he would move but to no avail.

"Not until I…"

"No now Nolo" Vert stressed not wanting to see his team leader as flat as a pancake along with being black and blue from head to toe. Nolo took the hint much to everyone but Wyldes relief and stepped back sneering at the angered raven haired racer.

It took Pork Chop gripping Wylde from behind, Rekka and Drew holding one arm, Tork and Jet holding Wyldes other arm and Shrimp shoving Wyldes chest to prevent the young racer moving forward so he could get his hands on Nolo. Vert and Alec managed to get the Latin racer to the ramp leading towards the catwalk before Nolo ran back to his car almost thumping his head for his forgetfulness.

"Mustn't forget this" Nolo said more to himself as he gripped the recorder in the glove compartment of Synko.

"Get off me…" Wylde growled looking the way Nolo had just left still struggling to get out of the six man barrier "…you should have let me beat the snot out of him when I had the chance"

"Not until you calm down" Tork warned gripping that much harder when Wylde struggled more. Suddenly with out warning Wylde stopped moving when Tork's words had sunk in.

"Really…" Wylde exclaimed happily "…I can really beat the snot out of him once I've calmed down…" Wylde seamed to bounce on the spot as he smiled at Tork; he actually smiled "…thanks Tork you're the best" All six men let go in shock and looked at him open mouthed as Wylde happily strolled back to his car; getting back to the work he was doing before as everyone looked at him like he had two heads.

"He has been spending way too much time with the Angel twins'"

XxX

Nolo, Vert and Alec were quietly tip toeing towards the closed door of the lounge hoping the loud laughter from within would cover any noise they made.

"_Truth or Dare" _A voice that sounded like Mel's shouted when the three boys had nearly reached the door, just what they wanted now they could record the girls spilling their deepest darkest secrets. With an evil smile Nolo pressed the button and held the small recording device in his hand closer to the door, not wanting to miss anything.

"_If you had to repopulate the planet with any male in the Acceledrome who would it be?" _They guessed Hope asked. The prefect topic, just what they needed for blackmail material.

They knelt down beside the door knowing they could be there for a long time and being extra careful about it but Vert being Vert bashed the wall. There was a soft bang as Vert's elbow came into contact with the wall; Alec hastily shushed the blonde racer hoping they would not be discovered. The room was quiet for only a moment; they hoped it was while the girls waited for the first one to answer. They let out a deep sigh of relief when someone started talking.

"_Well I don't know…" _Dani said hesitantly starting off _"…I mean Wylde, Tork, Jet and Nolo…" _As soon as Nolo's name came up the racer looked rather smug _"…are hot…" _Nolo's smug smile became bigger; he knew he had not lost his touch _"…but I hear that they prefer a bit of male attention then female if you know what I mean" _Nolo let out a shocked gasp as Alec and Vert looked at him, their eyebrows raised. If that is what the girls really thought of him no wonder Hope buffed him off.

"Hay dude you should have said" Vert whispered.

"Good for you dude" Alec added with a hushed voice. Nolo just glared at them as he mouthed at them to shut up.

"_And Monkey is so dreamy" _Mel drifted off. Vert made a sound of degust earning a look from Alec; who would want to be with Monkey that just seamed wrong.

"_I know I would love to get my fingers in Pork Chops wild mane of red hair while I scream out his name in the throws of passion" _Amelia said her voice dripping with lust. Nolo and Vert looked at each other in degust as Alec's eyes glazed over. After a moment the young racer shivered at the mental image in his head making a small noise that was similar to a mouse being stepped on.

Alec almost fell over as he shivered so hard but managed to right himself before he made any noise; that was one of the plus points of being forced to do gymnastics as a child.

"_What about Vert?" _Karma asked. Vert looked up wanting to see what the girls thought of him, a small smile on his lips.

"_Too blonde" _Mel said with degust making Vert's smile fell.

"_Yer, he would be like 'Where do I put this?'" _Faith giggled from behind the door. Vert looked down at his crotch almost down heartedly as footsteps echoed in the hall. Nolo and Alec looked up to see Kadeem walking towards them. They tried to hush him with hand gestures and he must have got the message as he moved quieter.

"_The same would go for Shrimp" _Hope said with a giggle.

"_But it's more sandy so he would get away with it" _Dani laughed.

"_I hear Rekkas very good in bed" _Esmeralda pointed out.

"_Would that be from personal experience or word of mouth?" _Faith asked, Esmeralda

"_Could you imagine what Kurt would be like?" _Karma asked. This picked Vert's attention; this would be good to hear.

"_He would be like 'Don't mess my hair. I just styled it'" _Hope mocked. Alec covered his mouth to hide his laughter.

"What are you doing?" Kadeem asked and was instantly hushed by the three younger males.

"Some of us want to know what their getting up to in there" Said Nolo in a hushed voice.

"So we are recording this to show the others" Vert whispered interacting towards the recorder in Nolo's hand.

"Keep quiet or they will hear" Alec warned.

"_Taro?" _Esmeralda asked questionably.

"_Been there done that" _Lani said off handedly. Nolo looked to the other three males, all of them nodding in confirmation.

"_I'll take you word on it..." _Karma said as Nolo looked down at the recorder _"...what about Drew?" _No one answered but the men still lent forward to make sure they were not missing anything.

"_I would so do Banjee and Skeet given half the chance" _Mel said as Vert looked up at Kadeem who opened his mouth to talk; he was quickly hushed by Nolo.

"_You could do it on the dance floor with Shirako…" _Dani began excited. Nolo and Vert both smiled knowing what lines she was thinking along.

"…_it would be to the beat of the music, you would need to find a fast paced song though" _Mel finished.

"_I found out Alec is very flexible…" _Lani said. Alec looked towards the door glad someone knew about one of his hidden talents _"…if that helps anyone"_

"_So different position potential then" _Amelia said giggling _"Sky's the limit" _Alec had a huge smug smile on his face as he looked at the others, dancing on the inside as he had got off lightly. Vert looked at Alec with a 'don't be so snug look' which caused Alec's smile to grow bigger.

"_Dan?" _Someone asked.

"_He shags anything that stays still long enough" _Lani protested in degust. Kadeem covered his mouth to prevent the laugh from breaking free.

"_What about Krakatoa or Kadeem?" _Dani asked loudly.

"_I hear that guys of a particular heritage have larger parts then other men do…" _Hope began. All four men looked down at the waists, their heads tilting to the side checking, Vert and Nolo looked at each other before giving Alec and Kadeem a half glare.

"…_so would they fit?" _Faith finished.

"_That leaves one man" _Karma said. The four boys leaned closer to the door as the room took a deep breath in.

"_TEZLA" _The girls shouted as one shocking the four males crouched outside the door.

"WHAT!" Nolo exclaimed in shock as all four boys stumbled back, all of them falling onto the floor at the same time and landing with an almighty bang. Knowing their cover had been blown Nolo, Vert, Alec and Kadeem scrambled onto their feet and ran as fast as they could trying to get out of sight before someone came out the room.

XxX

Wylde looked back at his car with a smile on his face, he was rather happy with the work he had done to Spinebuster but Nolo had spoil his good mood by rushing back down the slope into the garage areas.

"You guys have to have a listen to this" Nolo called out as he ran towards the group of males gathered in the Teku garage, Vert, Alec and Kadeem right behind him out of breath. The Metal Maniacs watched on as Nolo fiddled with something in the middle of the large gathering, looking closer Wylde noticed it was a recorder, Nolo pressed a button and all the men leant closer so they could hear what had been caught.

By the time the tape was finished Kurt looked taken back, Shirako seamed not to care but had a small smile on his face, Dan looked insulted, Banjee had a smug smile on his face along with Skeet and Rekkas, Drew showed mock anger but laughed at the look on Jets face; it looked like someone had just ran over his cat, Krakatoa was looking down at his crotch and Shrimp was laughing hysterically. Banjee was laughing at what was going on and ran over to the Maniacs once he had the recorder in his hand.

"Listen to this" Banjee laughed as he rewound the tape and pressed play. The girls' voices came on as they talked about the guys; there was an occasional hush but the voices could be clearly identified. Pork Chop looked at his team leader shocked once Dani had finished talking with Wyldes deep laughter filling the air.

"Isn't it obvious bitch" Tork mocked in the most camp voice he could muster earning a deep chuckle from the muscled red head beside him.

"It's me guys…" Monkey hushed once his name came up. Pork Chop slapped Monkey on the back with a smile once Mel put in her pennies worth "…someone likes me" Monkey declared loudly as he danced around the group happily. Pork Chop looked at the device in Banjee's hand once his name came up; he looked away again as the heat of a blush crept up his cheeks. Taro just looked like he normally did once his name came up and he walked away once Lani basically said he was not worth it in an offhanded way.

"Now that is good…" Tork laughed deeply enjoying himself "…If half of that is true then I will eat my shirt"

"So…" Monkey piped up looking at Tork sadly "…you don't think they mean what they said?" Monkey asked down hearted as he looked at the floor, scuffing his feet.

"That's not what I meant Monkey" Tork kindly said as he clapped the smallest Maniac on the back "I just know they were wrong in some aspects, for one I'm not gay and from Wyldes reaction he isn't either"

"That's right Monkey man, I know from the way she said it Mel does have the hots for you" High pitched laughter suddenly filled the air stopping the fun and laughter in its tacks, all the men turned at the noise to see Faith and Hope strolling down the ramp happily talking to one another.

"Hi guys" Faith greeted trying to keep a straight face, some of the men gave them big smiles while some just gave them dark looks from the corner of their eyes.

"Oh Monkey what's wrong?" Hope asked rushing over to the saddened racer as Faith made her way towards Moonlight Temptress, they passed most of the male racers on the way and both girls mentally noted it was like walking into the lions den.

"Nothing" Monkey said in his most cheery voice he could muster but the girls saw right though the fake happiness.

"Don't be upset Monkey Man" Hope soothed wrapping her arms around him as she used Pork Chops nickname.

"What's up then?" Faith asked kindly; she was heading towards her car but stopped when she saw the saddened Monkey, instead she came over also wrapping her arms around him.

"He thought Mel meant what she said but now he is not so sure" Pork Chop offered as he stood beside them; this was unusual for Monkey normally he was happily bouncing around, Pork Chop looked on worried for his friend as the girls held him tighter. Monkey had his head resting on Hopes shoulder, her brown hair falling slightly into his face but it did not prevent Pork Chop from seeing the wink Monkey sent his way. He was so shocked Pork Chop started to laugh, that was the happy Monkey he knew.

"Why are you laughing Flame head? Faith asked annoyed, stepping away from her sister and Monkey to stand between them and the deeply laughing Pork Chop.

"Your friend is in pain and all you can do is laugh at him" Hope exclaimed shocked as she moved Monkeys head to rest above her heartbeat causing Monkeys smile to grow even bigger; Pork Chop laughed deeper seeing the smile on the small racers face causing Hope to pull Monkey that much closer to her. Monkey held tighter onto Hope and nuzzled his head into her chest acting like he was really upset, Hope responded by holding him even tighter to her.

"Take a closer look at Monkey" Wylde said nodding towards the now very happy racer; for some reason he wanted to rip Monkeys head off and wipe that smug smile off his face. Confused Faith turned to see what Pork Chop and Wylde were seeing; Monkey with a big smile on his face as he rested his head on Hope's bust.

"You cheeky bugger" She laughed as Hope looked down.

"Where you even upset?" Hope asked with a smile as she half shoved Monkey away from her.

"Only for a moment…" Monkey cheered looking rather happy with himself "…thanks for cheering me up I needed that" Before the girls had a chance to catch him Monkey ran and took cover in his car Rollin' Thunder; the girls just stood there laughing.

"Monkey 1, Angel twins 0..." Faith laughed rushing back to her car to get what she came for; which was really nothing but the boys didn't need to know that. Faith pretended to pocket something before calling over to her twin "…come on twin, we need to get back"

"Can you give Monkey something for me?" Hope asked the closet person which happened to be Wylde standing next to her. _'That worked out well'_ She mentally thought as she looked up at Wylde.

"Depends what it is" Wylde replied looking down at the younger twin.

"This…" Hope whispered as she leaned onto her tip toes and gave Wylde a kiss on the cheek "…and tell him that was a freebie. Next time he won't be so lucky" With a smile and a wink Hope ran off after her sister, as she ran something small and light purple fell out of her pocket, bouncing a few times before settling on the hard ground; Wylde went to call her back but she had already tripped up the ramp and was out of sight.

Wyldes brown eyes looked though his dark glasses to see no one else had noticed the small device and had gone back to their own thing now the twins had gone. So deciding to do the right thing he picked up the small device that turned out to be her phone and went to return it to its rightful owner.

XxX

Finally Wylde reached the lounge room and noticed the sign, glad he wasn't going in Wylde raised his hand to knock when a soft voice said his name, intrigued Wyldes fist hovered in the air as he listened.

"_Well I'm on a different team so I wouldn't know" _Karma voice said as it drifted though the door. _'What would Karma not know?'_ Wylde asked himself.

"_Why did you want to know?" _Was the next thing he heard and it sounded like Lani said this. Getting confused Wylde thought though all the possibilities.

"_You never told me that" _Faith said shocked bringing Wylde out of his thoughts again only to go right back into them.

"_I knew them both in the World Race…" _Lani began. _'This is to weird'_ Wylde thought _'What is going on in there?'_.

"_Do you…" _Faith started kindly. That was when Wylde walked away not wanting to know the rest of the question. Whatever was going on in there was their business; if anyone of them wanted him to know then they could tell him.

A small smile made it's way onto Wyldes face as he thought this, he had really changed a lot since he meet the Angel sisters; before he would have listened and then barged in either making fun of them or using the information he had heard for blackmail. Deep chocolate brown eyes looked though dark tinted glasses to the small purple phone clutched tightly in his hand; that could wait until tomorrow. For now Wylde went back to his room to think up a plan for returning the phone back to it's rightful owner.


	12. A friend in need

Chapter 12: A friend in need

The next morning started out like any other with tired racers grumpily eating breakfast; but it was a little different this morning. The men kept glancing towards the amused women, giving them wired looks as they ate; the women looked right back acting like the recording never existed.

Hope kept glancing over to the Metal maniac table; with two more additions, but looked down when Wylde looked up not wanting to be caught looking at him; she could not believe she had plucked up the courage to kiss him on the cheek like that but she was also determined. No matter what Hope was going to get to the bottom of Wyldes anger even if she had to go into unknown territory to do so. What the twin didn't know was when Wylde glanced up the only thing on his mind was Hope; well to be exact the plan to return her phone.

When Wylde had finished eating he put his dishes and tray in their right places before turning to leave, as he left the dinning area he had to pass Hope eating at the 'Moonlight Angels' table. Hope quickly looked up when Wylde gave her a quick glance, their eyes met in such a quick glance no one around them noticed; with his eyes Wylde tried to tell her to follow him but she must not have got the message as she gave him a quizzical look.

It took a few seconds for it to sink in for Hope but once she had got the message Wylde had already left, acting quickly she put her bits away and followed after Wylde with rushed steps hoping to catch up, once she was out of hearing distance of the other racers Hope called out to him.

"Wylde wait up…" The man in question stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder at the female voice calling him, he waited where he was while Hope caught up with him; he was glad she finally got the message and had followed him. "…I wanted…to…" Hope started but ended up trailing off when she saw the look on Wyldes face; slowly she backed up now wishing she hadn't thought of the idea of helping Wylde with his anger.

"What is it?…" He asked looking at her though his dark sunglasses, a smile growing on his face. This was not Wyldes normal smile it was a grin but it was more predatory then anything, his grin grew wider when he stepped forward to close the gap between them, Hope let out a small gasp of shock and shivered when she felt her back hit the cold wall of the corridor though her light summer team jacket. Wylde smirked even wider as he moved closer to his prey; he rested his left forearm on the wall by her head with his right palm pressing against the cold wall by her hip blocking off her escape. "…you called me" Wylde prompted his warm breath sweeping on her face which was just a few inches from his.

"I wanted a word" Hope stuttered not able to form big words. Wyldes dark sunglasses slid to the end of his nose as he tilted his head down slightly giving Hope a perfect look into his dark brown eyes; now full of a warmth she had never seen before. The only real words in her head were drop dead gorgeous.

"First let me show you this…" The right hand on the wall brushed Hopes hip as Wylde moved it behind his back to get her phone, his gloved hand came back with the small light purple object in it's grip "…I believe this is yours" He said smugly, his grin growing wider still.

"My phone…" She exclaimed shocked "…I wondered where it had got to. Thanks Wylde" Just as Hopes fingers brushed the object Wylde tugged it away just out of the way.

"You dropped it last night when you and Faith ran away from investigating the after affects of the tape…" He said not looking away from her face the grin growing bigger then before "…I went to drop it by and heard an interesting conversation…" Hope froze instantly hoping he had not heard the conversation about him. "…I was going to leave when I heard my name come up, I was curious to what was being said about me so I hung around…" Hope could feel the blood rush to her cheeks _'Please don't say you heard my confession' _She begged in her mind. "…from what I could gather you wanted to ask me something"

"Yes I did" Hope whispered softly as she felt her head move in conformation

"Well go ahead…ask away"

"My phone" Hope said reaching for it again but again Wylde pulled it away from her grasp.

"Not until you asked me what you wanted to" He whispered in Hopes ear sending shivers down her spine.

"My phone" She repeated still reaching out for it. Wyldes arm moved behind him again to prevent her fingers coming into contact with the desired object. Hope was still half trapped so she pushed as far as she could from the wall to get as close as she could but it was still not enough; her arm not being as long as Wyldes. Wylde hadn't a clue where it came from but he enjoyed the feel of Hope's body pressed against his; He felt complete as if their bodies fitted together perfectly like two puzzle pieces, he would take every chance he got to get this feeling again; he now understood the smile on Monkeys face yesterday.

Hope soon realized her body was flat against Wyldes and could feel his hard warm chest against hers. Where her body came into contact with his she could feel Wyldes body heat burn and tingle at her skin.

"It will get you angry" She stated not moving herself from his welcomed body heat hoping this will put him off the question, but to no luck.

"I promise I won't…" He breathed into her ear, his arm stretched out behind him "…let's talk somewhere a little more private shall we" He purred. Lightly gripping her wrist Wylde set the pace towards the bedrooms tugging a curios Hope behind him.

"Where are we?" She asked when they stopped in front of a door; with a smile on his face Wylde opened the door and led Hope in. Just like the other bedrooms this room had a bed in the corner with a bedside table next to it; a desk next to the door with a chair, next to the bedside table was a sink with a mirror over it.

Curiosity took over as Hope looked around the room; her feet moving on their own accord. The desk was mostly tidy, papers were piled together with a few pencils scattered about on the top; by the looks of things the papers were blueprints for a car. Surprisingly the bed was made, something she herself did rarely. She didn't need to see the sink to know this was a male's room; it just had a masculine presence about it. Hope went over to the sink; under the mirror was a small shelf that held shaving cream, a shaver, toothbrush and all the toiletries and man would need.

"So we are in a man's room" Hope jested as she brushed the aftershave with her fingertips.

"Yep" Wylde said leaning against the wall at ease with his surroundings, watching Hope's every move.

"I'm guessing it's yours" She said sitting on the bed, being polite she took her boots off and put them beside the bed before tucking her legs under herself.

"Right again…" Wylde teased jumping on the bed beside her without bothering to take his boots off; they took to long to get on and off "…a better place to talk. Now what was that question you wanted to ask?" Wylde asked helping Hope shrug her jacket off and it fell to the floor next to her shoes.

"Well…" She hesitated "…it has something to do with…" Again she hesitated worried about his temper, taking a deep breath Hope looked up at Wylde and said the words that stuck to her tongue "…with your anger" Just like she predicted Wyldes temper flared.

"That has nothing to do with you" He snapped his body tensing angrily and his dark eyes narrowing.

"I know" Hope said sadly her eyes downcast.

"Then why did you ask?" Wylde asked a little softer then before, feeling bad that he had upset her.

"I can see in your eyes…" Hope began as she looked up "…behind the anger there is something more…" Being as gentle as she could Hope slowly reached out and slid Wyldes sunglasses down his nose, she folded the arms in place and placed them on the bed beside her so she could see his eyes; they were filled with annoyance and confusion "…I know it sounds crazy but every time I have seen your eyes I have seen the anger but I can plainly see pain and hurt behind it…" Hope gazed in his big brown eyes seeing conformation at her words in his eyes "…they say eyes are the window into your soul if it's true then there is more to you then the tough angry guy that everyone sees. The anger that your carrying is hurting you on the inside…" Hope's small hand moved from her side to rest on his hot chest just above his heart "…and it shows in your eyes…" Wylde looked shocked at the words that came out of Hopes mouth, how did she know so much by just looking into his eyes; his mum always said his eyes were like an open book, they would always show his true feelings but were they that open. Slowly Hope's hand moved from Wyldes chest to travel up his neck finally settling on his cheek "…we may have only known each other for only five six days but I consider you a friend and friends help each other out"

"It's true that I have a few skeletons in the closet that I don't want to get out and polish, but so does everyone. No offence but why would I tell them to someone I have only known for a few days" Wylde said testing the water.

"Because you can trust me…" She plainly said "…I won't blab what you tell me to anyone. That's why" Hope stubbornly said looking up at Wylde intently. The look of fierce concentration crossed his face as he contemplated telling Hope the whole story, his eyes showing his resolve disappear after a minute of silence.

"What do you already know?" He asked his brown eyes looking intensely into Hope's blue ones as his large hand moved to cover her hand still on his cheek, he snuggled into Hopes soft palm taking comfort from the warmth of her small hand.

"From what I can gather it has something to do with Kurt, that's all" She said giving him a small shrug.

"Whatever gave you that idea" He chuckled merrily, laughter dancing in his dark eyes as he linked her fingers with his.

"Just a hunch" She joked back laughing.

"Well you would be right…" The good mood that surrounded them was gone in a flash just like the laughter from his eyes; he continued after he let out a long deep sigh squeezing her hand tighter "…after I got a call from Dan I managed to get myself to the World race, and I'm telling you it was hard getting to the middle of nowhere with no one wanting to help me out" He let out a small chuckle.

"But wasn't Kurt the leader of Street Breed…" Hope commented confused "…you were on the Wave rippers" She pointed out, the cogs in her head going into overdrive.

"Yes I was…" He chuckled humorlessly, his fingers clutching onto Hope's tighter "…Kurt wouldn't let me on his team but I impressed Vert enough to get a spot on his team…" A small smile spread on his lips "…that was when I took part in my first race and I have never looked back since…" His face turned away, not wanting Hope to see his expressive eyes anymore as he knew all she would see is disappointment. Seeing his discomfort Hope lightly stocked Wyldes cheek with her fingertips, hoping to sooth the sadness in his eyes "…someone infiltrated the World race and they were known as Zed 36, no one knew who this person was but they tried to take out other drivers along the way"

"They need a time out" Hope joked hoping to cheer Wylde up but to no avail.

"Finally Kadeem unmasked him…" His face twisted into a sour scowl as his face turned further away. Hopes palm pressed on Wyldes cheek as she tried to move his gaze to her, when it didn't work she unlocked her fingers from Wyldes and brushed his chin as she softly gripped it trying to gently coax his face towards her.

"Don't be ashamed about your eyes…" Hope said looking deep into them offering Wylde a smile. He tried to reach for his sunglasses but she was too quick for him "…don't be ashamed about what I might see in them we are all friends here" Wylde gave her a small smile of gratitude but that was unnecessary as his eyes showed it all; Hope was glad when she saw a flicker of trust flash quickly across his eyes.

"Zed 36 was…Kurt…" The only sign of her shock were her eyes widening only ever so slightly, Wylde would have missed it had he not been looking directly into her eyes "…he was working for Gelorum unknowing what she was. In the end he helped us get the Wheel back in its place" Sadness and betrayal flashed deep in his eyes.

"It must have been hard…" Hope commented in sadness "…having a loved one betray you like that. I know I couldn't cope" She shivered moving her hand and gripping onto her arms. Wylde felt empty at the loss of her warm soft hand.

"But that's not all…" Wylde commented looking down at the floor only to have his face pulled back up again, Wylde let Hope move his face if only to have her warm soft hand on his skin "…we headed back home our relationship back together and me five million dollars richer; our mum was so proud" Wylde truly smiled as he could see the memory in front of his eyes.

"I don't think that is true…" Hope put in before Wylde could talk anymore, at his bewildered looked she continued "…I think your mum was proud before you became a millionaire" Wylde smiled in gratitude but it soon disappeared as he got back to the story.

"It was about a year later Kurt got me into a business deal…" His voice now saddened "…I invested more then Kurt did and soon got in over my head, my youth and hotheadedness playing strong parts…" His mind was at another time and place as he talked, the images flashing across his mind "…Kurt soon found out our 'partners' were rotten to the core and warned me to count my loses and get out as fast as I could, again my youth and hotheadedness played their part and I refused to leave. The next thing I know the police swept down on us and I was banged up in a cell…" Disappointment clouded his eyes as the memory continued "…mum was in tears though the whole hearing and I could only feel I had become a disappointment to her"

Tears brimmed in his large brown eyes as his voice finished in a whisper, Hope couldn't help but wrap her arms around his large frame to comfort him; once the first tear fell the well made dam that had been strong for so long broke. Wylde in turn wrapped his arms around Hope and cried into her shoulder soon getting her shoulder wet with his salty tears, all Hope knew was Wylde needed to let it all out and this would do him a world of good; their position was not the best so she shifted to straddle his lap. With this better position Hope was better able to comfort the broken racer as she made small comforting sounds pulling Wylde that much closer to her, Hopes small hand stroked Wylde wide back.

"It's ok" Hope soothed as she gripped him tightly. After a few minutes the tear began to slow until they had stopped altogether.

"Sorry" Wylde chuckled though the last few tears, he wiped the last few away before trying to rub away the wet patch he had made on Hopes shoulder.

"Don't worry about it…" She brushed it off like it happened everyday "…you don't have to continue if you don't want to" She said kindly wiping the last tear away.

"No…" He protested "…It's best if you know the rest…" Gently he shifted Hope from his lap and slowly he moved away from the bed to splash some cold water on his face in the sink, he lent against the porcine with his muscled arms tense once his face had been dried off "…you need to know everything before you decide you still want to be friends" He said bitterly before joining Hope on the bed again.

"Why would you say that?" She asked worried and confused at the same time.

"In the end Kurt had a choice. He could tell the police everything he knew which would damage his reputation and get me off or not say a word, he choose the second option…"

He looked deeply into Hopes eyes begging her to understand "…he left me to rot in jail for eighteen months while he went on with his life. What kind of role models were we to Poppy…" He laughed bitterly to himself as the young girl flashed though his mind "…when Poppy needed a brother one was in jail while the other was to busy with his life to notice anyone else, only my mum came to visit as I refused Poppy to be let in. I would not let my sweet innocent sister come to visit me at the risk of having her in every inmates revolting X rated dreams…" Wyldes hand twisted into a fist as he tried to hold his anger back "…the reason I hate him so much is because he left me when I need him most. He is my big brother their meant to protect you not stab you in the back and leave you defenseless" Hope was very quiet as the information processed letting Wylde rant and get it out of his system; by the sound of things it had been building up for some time.

"Is that why you said about still being friends? Because you spent some time behind bars?" Hope asked slowly taking care with each word as they came out of her mouth.

"Yes" He said softly. Wylde couldn't bare to see her walk out like everyone else had so he looked away giving her a chance to leave, his whole body went cold as his mood saddened; for some reason thinking Hope was going to leave made him miss her already and it made him feel empty inside. He stiffened as he waited for the footsteps that would soon leave the room, but they never came.

"I'm glad you told me Mark" Hope said softly as she looked down at her lap. Shocked Wylde looked to Hope; only his mum and called him by his birth name but that was only through protest of being called Markie.

"You called me Mark" His shock leaking out into his voice.

"That's your name isn't it? Would you prefer me to call you Wylde?" She asked suddenly worried she had offended him.

"No no Marks fine princess it's just only my mum calls me Mark…" A smile grew on his face as the warmth was once again in his eyes "…you can call me Mark but only if I can make a few adjustments to your outfit. No friend of mine will dress like a pop queen"

"Sure…" She giggled glad he had called her a friend and her friend was now happy "…but don't change it too much, Drew would get upset if you do" Wylde dashed off to his desk and rummaged though the draws with his back to Hope.

"Can you stand in the middle of the room and close your eyes" He said pulling something big and sliver out the draw.

"Ok" Hope said worried about the outcome. Just like she promised Hope stayed as still as she could with her eyes closed, she could feel Wylde tug on her top and trousers but made no noise as he worked.

As he worked Wylde managed to sneak a few quick glances at Hope thinking about his new found friendship, he felt better knowing someone knew about his past and still Hope accepted him. Thinking about it Wylde found he had stumbled across something he never thought he could have. In all the relationships Wylde had in the past they were a physical or chemical connection, this time Wylde had something he never had before; a mental connection, something he had yearned for as the days in prison passed him by. A connection that made the foundations for a good stable relationship with another person; let alone someone to spend the rest of his life with.

With a smile Wylde looked back at is work in the present time, proud when he had finished.

"Done" Wylde said as he placed the scissors in his hand on the desk top smiling at his work. He had made a tare in the left knee of her trousers and hacked away at the bottom of her light purple top giving it a frayed and haggard look. With his fingers he had made quick work and added a chain just like his on her right side.

"You gave me a rock makeover…" Hope squealed looking down on her self "…I love it"

"Well it was the least I could do after what just happened" He said shyly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Don't worry I won't say a word" Hope reassured as she sat on the bed and put on her shoes before scooping up her jacket and Wyldes sunglasses from the bed, she handed Wylde his glasses as he handed back her phone.

"Just like I promised princess" Wylde said smugly.

"Yes just like you promised Mark" With one last look into Wyldes dark eyes Hope left with a smile on her face, glad to have a new friend. Wylde watched after Hope as she walked off down the corridor, his heart feeling a little lighter now that someone understood his past. He sighed as Hope disappeared from view knowing that there was another skeleton hidden deep in the closet and a fear he wanted no one to know about.

XxX

Gelorum sat in her large black throne with an evil smile on her ruby red lips, once again watching the footage from the Canyon realm.

"The Canyon AcceleCharger is now locked up as you requested my mistress" The messenger soldier briefed as he scuttled towards the laughing robot woman.

"Good job my little soldier…" Gelorum laughed crazily as she watched the tape of Lani clinging to the rock face for dear life "…look at how feeble the humans are, how easily their sprit can be harmed…" Again Gelorum cackled at the humans misfortune "…It will be easy to over throw them once we have crushed this partially big bug"

"The human drivers seam to have great numbers as the target was not in the realm, they must have a shift system to prevent the drivers getting to tired" The messenger soldier informed taking a step back, out of his mistresses reach

"Are we ready for when the target does reappear?" Gelorum asked looking towards the messenger soldier now bored with the tape

"Yes mistress we are ready"

"Good. You are dismissed…" The tape finished with a haze as the droid moved out of sight. Once again the picture of Amelia Angel came onto the screen causing Gelorum to scowl.

"…you will soon learn not to cross Gelorum you feeble human" The women hissed glaring at the picture of the human racer; she couldn't wait until she had the real Amelia in front of her. Gelorum was going to take pleasure in making this human beg for her life.

A.N. Here we go, the next chapter. Sorry it's been a while, I was drafting a few more chapters but they didn't really work that well. Good news though, I have finished the story and the chapters will hopefully be posted over the next few months. Just over half way so enjoy.


	13. First casualty

Chapter 13: First casualty

Under the cover of darkness a dark figure moved in the shadows cast by the unseen objects that were littered around the Moonlight Angels garage.

In the notes Tezla had produced the day they first arrived at the Acceledrome they were filled with information on the driver and only little facts about them, nothing about their driving styles and nothing but their car name. He knew his car inside out and was proud with the fact he had put it together with his own two hands. His car had a carbon fiber body with aluminum monocoque chassis 20" WR2 series Y wheels. The hardest thing to get his hands on where the 35 series rubber carbon fiber racing brakes; his team mates will never let him forget the girlish squeal that left his mouth when he finally got them.

It was easy to see which car was who's when it came to the Moonlight Angels especially when the cars matched their owner perfectly.

The first car he came to was a shade of light blue, the words 'Moonlight Twist' ran along the top of the bonnet with a huge halo painted under it both in black; this was Dani's car and all the other cars followed along the same kind of lines. With a quick look around the deserted garage the racer took a closer look at the cars, he knew everything he could about the other teams cars now it was the Moonlight Angels turn.

After Dani's it was Mel's car; A dark blue car with 'Moonlight Tornado' on the bonnet and then onto Drew's; A white car with 'Moonlight Ice' on the bonnet. Never once did he meet another soul; it was two in the morning so no one was bound to be out and about.

The dark haired racer made his way to Hope's car Moonlight Twin and was shocked when light shined out from under the car; he moved nervously towards the car and saw a pair of legs sticking out from under it; they weren't Hope's legs. Clattering sounds came from under the large metal object as the person that lay under it tinkered around.

Not wanting to be seen the figure moved slowly away when the alarm sounded making both of them jump out of their skin, a loud bang echoed around the room as the person under the car dropped what was in their hand. It was not long before pounding footsteps echoed around the drome as the racers rushed to their cars, as quickly as he could the racer ran off and stood by their car hoping no one noticed his snooping; the racers were putting their hair up or rubbing sleep out of their eyes as they ran towards the cars.

"The racers going into the realm are…" A sleepy Tezla called over the intercom "…Kurt Wylde…" Kurt slid smoothly into Sling Shot "…Karma Eiss…" Karma's red lips formed a smile as she climbed into Chicane "…Faith Angel…" Faith already in Moonlight Temptress speed of towards the track with her music turned right up "…Melanie Angel…" She jumped for joy as she got into her car as it purred into life "…Mark Wylde…" Surprising everyone Wylde got out from under Moonlight Twin, brushed the dirt off his trousers and rushed over to Spinebuster "…Deezel Riggs…" Pork Chop glared up at the control room before getting into Jack Hammer "…Dan Dresden…" Side Draft's engine roared to life "…Jet Blaney…" With a smug smile Jet climbed into '63 Corvette and drove off "…and Alec Wood" Switchback speed off behind Dan in Side Draft.

"Kurt and Wylde are in this one…" Taro commented looking up at the cars on the track as one by one they went though the portal, a worried look on his face "…think he can handle it?"

"Don't know" Monkey piped up "All I want to know is what Wylde was doing under Hope's car"

XxX

"Mind out" Kurt warned as he drove Sling Shot around the muddy brown liquid that sloshed onto the track; Alec happened to be behind Kurt and was not as lucky. The liquid goo splashed onto the side of his car Switchback and burned a hole into the metal work shocking everyone.

"I have a hole in my car…" Alec shouted in disbelief "…I have a hole in my car and it's getting bigger" Alec exclaimed hysterical. The goo that remained on the rim of the hole in question eroded at the bodywork at a rapid rate, strange gray green smoke issued from the metal as it hissed in protest at being eaten. Alec panicked as the right side of his car vanished in a heartbeat, the metal hissing as it disappeared in front of his hazel eyes. Glancing in his review mirror Alec saw a dark blue car speed towards him; the car drew level beside his disappearing one and it was a god send as the driver offered him a lifeline.

"Jump in…" Mel called beside Alec with her car door open ready "…quick before your whole car goes" Alec hesitated for only a second before he leapt the gap and stumbled into his seat in Moonlight Tornado.

"Thanks…" Alec muttered wiping the sweat that had beaded on his forehead buckling himself into the seat "…that was a close one" He watched out the window as Switchback dissolved into nothing beside them; it was weird seeing the car he had owned for a few years dissolve and vanish before his eyes.

"What's that up ahead?" Faith asked squinting out the windshield to see a blob and a fast moving blob at that.

"Don't know…" Jet replied from just behind her "…but it's coming this way and fast" Jet was right the blob moved towards them at a faster speed its outline became more visible with each passing second.

"What ever it is…" Karma said degusted as she watched this thing get closer "…I don't like the look of it"

XxX

"What happened?" Lani called worried, her voice carrying around the drome; after the indecent in the Canyon realm Lani had a word with Dr Tezla and decided she would stay in the control room and help the drivers on the other side of the intercom where it was safe. Hope looked up in the direction of the control room as Alec replied.

"My cars gone…" Alec said sadly "…I will explain on the other side…" He said plainly slightly snippy "…don't like the Reactor Realm"

"No need for that…" Dani muttered as she sat with Hope. Everyone else had gone to bed; too tired to stay up but they wanted to wait for their sisters before hitting the sack, to pass the time they sat and chatted. The speakers in the Acceledrome had been hocked up to the intercoms in the cars so the two heard all the conversations though out the whole race. "…so what was Wylde boy doing under your M-Twin H?" Dani asked kneeling beside the light purple car.

"Not sure…" Hope replied joining Dani by her car "…but I don't really want to know"

"What why?" Dani exclaimed her hair whipping around with her head when she looked at Hope, her blue eyes showing the shock she felt.

"He's doing something and if he wants it to be a surprise then I would spoil it by looking…" Hope replied brushing the dirt from her jeans "…and besides it's none of your business" Hope giggled smiling sweetly at her sister as she pointed at Dani with a fingerless gloved finger. Once Drew saw the make over curtsey of Wylde he nearly had a heart attack has he raided around for some accessories; Hope now had some light purple fingerless gloves to go with it along with a skull and crossbones necklace, well until Drew dragged her out shopping. Ignoring Hope's words Dani slid under Moonlight Twin to have a look at Wyldes handiwork.

"Have a look inside…" Dani suggested as she slid out "…looks like Wylde boy has hocked you up with a new sound system"

"Girls…." Lani's voice sounded from the speakers. Hope and Dani looked at each other before running; or in Hope's case tripping up the ramp, they glanced up at the control room to see Lani looking back down at them "…can you get the infirmary ready?…" She half asked leaning over some of the controls "…we have our first casualty"

"Leave it to us" The sisters replied as they rushed over to the infirmary to get it prepped, only minutes later the first racer came though the portal with a loud metal thud. Hope and Dani hurried to get the room ready and had just finished prepping when four racers came into the room followed by Lani; Krakatoa, Jet, Skeet and Tork carried the injured racer to the closest bed and with a bit of effort got him onto the desired object.

"All of you leave…" Lani instructed getting some wet cloths from the side "…Hope and Dani can you help me?" Lani had already started to rip the racers dark shirt of him; which was already ripped badly and threw the tattered bit of fabric by the bin on the floor out the way.

"Sure"

Hope stood out the way of Lani as she quickly looked at what she could do. Seeing something Hope quickly put pressure on the large gash that marked the racers muscled chest trying to stem the blood flow while Dani helped Lani get everything they would need together; the gash was to big to cover completely but Hope tried her hardest to cover as much as she could with her small slender hands.

The rich red blood covered Hope's gloved hands as it continued to flow past her fingers, her eyes widened and she started to panic at the amount of blood passing her fingers and on his already paling skin. She knew that with blood it always looked like there was more then there acutely was but knowing that fact did not help to calm her nerves; knowing it and seeing it were two completely different things.

"Hurry…" Hope shouted hoping they would quicken their pace as she pressed harder on the large gash but the blood kept flowing past her fingers "…I don't think there is much blood left" She whispered to herself pressing harder still; Hope didn't have enough mental or physical strength to stop the blood. Her blue eyes never moved from her now rich red blood covered hands as she pressed harder now starting to panic; how can one person have so much blood leave their body and still have their heart beat steadily. Dani sensing her sisters' panic tried to slip her slim hands under Hope's.

"I've got this" Dani offered as she looked kindly at her scared sister, Hope nodded before they quickly changed hands. Dani had more upper body strength then her and pressed harder onto his chest slowing the blood even more but it was still not enough, the blood kept dripping down his chest making long red ribbons on his bare skin.

"Check him over for other injures" Lani bossed as she came over and started to wipe the gash the best she could with a disinfectant cloth, Hope's eyes widened when she saw who the racer was. His dark eyes were closed as his pale face lulled to the left; his dark spiky hair a big contrast against his skin, his dark sunglasses were broken as they still rested on his face; a small ribbon of scarlet was they only other injury Hope could see as it cut across the top of his right eyebrow.

"Markie…" Kurt called as he burst into the room in a panic, the doors of the infirmary banged open in front of him as he rushed into the room, his worry evident on his face "…Markie…" He called again as he came over to the only occupied bed and the three women rushing around it "…Markie" Kurt whispered in shock when she saw the rich red blood of his younger brother staining everything in sight.

"Kurt get out" Lani shouted throwing the cloth away and starting to stitch up the large gash with calm sure hands. Dani tried to move her hands so Lani could work but still stop the blood from seeping out and getting in her way.

"What can I do to help?" Kurt asked rushing around the bed so he was on Wyldes right side by his head.

"Get out" Dani offered keeping as mush pressure as she could to help stop blood from getting in Lani's way. Hope shakily removed Wyldes sunglasses and put them onto the side before using a new cloth to wipe away at the blood above his eye.

"No…" Kurt said stubbornly not looking away from his brothers pale face, his hand twitched as he brushed back Wyldes dark spiky hair "…what can I do?" He asked again; when no one answered he took it into his own hands. Kurt tried to slip his hands under Dani's but she wouldn't budge, shocked Kurt turned to Dani who was watching Lani's every move.

Deciding to help Dani rather then kick her out Kurt placed his hands on top of hers and pressed hard, thankfully the blood flow stopped completely; with this aid Lani was able to finish quicker and it was not long before she had finished with the stitches. Dani went to wipe away the excess blood but found Kurt had still not removed his hands from atop of hers, Lani had to wipe the wound and then check over her speedy work.

"The stitches are done you can stop Kurt" Lani said kindly as she chucked everything away in the right bins. Kurt rather hesitantly removed his hands and was pleased when the rich red blood was nowhere in sight. Dani quickly moved her hands and started to rub them together to get the feeling back. With no hands in the way Lani quickly checked her work over and was pleased when the stitches stayed in place.

"That seams to be the only major injury…" Lani said looking up and down Wyldes body "…we were lucky in getting to him quick, he did lose some blood but he will recover. The only thing left is the cut on his forehead"

"Done that" Hope said putting on the finishing touches. With the aid of Kurt and Dani Lani wrapped a bandage around Wyldes upper body keeping it as tight as possible to prevent any risk of infection. Once she was satisfied she checked Wyldes head and neck for any unseen injury.

"His head and neck look clear…" Kurt sighed deeply glad to hear the good news "…but he may have taken a hard bang to the head. I will check him again once he has fully come round"

"Step back" Hope warned as Lani rushed past Kurt and hocked Wylde up to different colored wires, the heart monitor showed his ever beating heart and made sure steady beeps with each beat but he was still rather pale.

"What do we do now?" Dani asked washing her hands in the sink as Hope peeled off her now red gloves with her face in a grimace.

"All we can do now is wait until he wakes up…" Lani said leaving Wyldes side "…he lost some blood but I'm confident he'll not need a transfusion" Lani gave the group one last look "I will let the others know what has happened, I will leave you girls to finish up" With a swish of her dark brown ponytail Lani was gone leaving the four of them alone in the room.

A.N. It's been less then five minutes since the last chapter, what can I say I'm on a roll. Enjoy


	14. I need…

Chapter 14: I need…

"Now is everybody ready?" Dr Tezla asked the group of waiting racers. Today seven of the racers were going out on a supply run and they were currently waiting by their cars that were parked by the entrance of the Acceledrome; Tezla had given the money to Drew as he seamed the most responsible of the small gathered group.

"Yes we are" Hope chimed as she lent against Moonlight Twin glad to be getting out in the sun for once, it had been a whole seven days since any of the originals had been in the fresh air that the outside offered. With the realm opening at such an early hour this morning and Wylde still out cold in the infirmary the mood around the Acceledrome was rather miserable.

"You have the lists now off you go my little mischief makers" Tezla remarked as cheerfully as he could, shooing them with his hands like a father telling his children to run off and play.

"Sir Yes Sir" Hope mocked with a laugh but no one else joined in; Shrimp did smile but it was only very slight. As she got into Moonlight Twin Hope did what Hope did best, with a thud Hope bashed her head on the side of the car as she got in. She looked over at Monkey as he climbed into Rollin' Thunder rubbing the sore part of her head, a smile gracing Hopes face; this was going to be good trip.

With a purr all seven cars came into life and one by one they sped up the entrance/exit, with a leap of faith each of them made the all mighty gap over the long drop and back onto solid ground on the other side. Drew took the lead as he had the directions to the closet city with Nolo right behind him; Hope got a sneaky peek at the directions when nobody was looking; just before Tezla handed them over to Drew. Now armed with all the information she needed Hope sent a text setting her plan into action.

Kadeem was at ease as they drove though the hot sandy desert, happy with the familiar packed sand under his wheels.

"So what do you guys what to do?" Hope asked now board out of her mind at the never ending sand before her. You can only take so much of imaging building sandcastles before your mind flips into boredom.

"Talking is a good thing" Banjee offered as he swerved in front of Monkey causing a huge dust cloud to block Monkeys view.

"Yes but what about?" Nolo asked giving Monkey; who was sputtering from the dust flowing into his open window a fleeting look.

"RACING" Shrimp shouted into the intercom earning a small round of laughter from the racers.

"What about us…" Drew began "…who we are as people, likes and dislikes, that general thing"

"That's good thinking on your part Drew" Hope praised flashing her lights at her sandy haired cousin.

"I do have a few ideas here and there just waiting for the right moment to be used" Drew joked laughing along with the plotting Angel twin; now there were out in the fresh air and real sunlight their mood lifted. Both Nolo and Monkey seamed hesitant about talking about themselves but as soon as they got talking there was no stopping them; Hope found out Monkey liked red heads which pleased her even more.

Time flew by as soon the city came into view on the horizon, Hope sent a text with the meeting place and time getting the next step in the plan into motion; also putting they have to make it seam like they had 'bumped' into each other.

After driving into the centre and parking together the seven drivers swapped numbers; Nolo and Monkey stood firm with the fact they were on apposing teams and there for should not swap numbers and after a five minute throwing of words the other five drivers gave up letting the two have their way. Splitting the money Drew handed an equal amount to everyone.

"This should be enough to get everything on the lists" Drew said more to himself as he gave Hope her amount of money.

"Everyone ready?..." Hope didn't wait for an answer as she moved towards Monkey "…Good, Monkey man you're with me" she stated linking her slender arm with his "Let's go" Banjee looked slightly hurt as he watched them walk away but shrugged it off before walking off in a different direction; the other four racers soon did the same but not before they had locked their cars.

"What" Monkey stammered as he was dragged away by the twin.

"Well I'm the only girl, I will need someone to protect me if someone shady comes my way" Hope whispered acting all scared as she gripped onto his arm tighter. Phase 1 was going to plan, now for phase 2.

"Alright then" Monkey sighed not sure if Hope was telling the whole truth.

"Give me your list and money Monkey, I can keep them safe until we need them" Hope offered pointing to her jeans pocket. Monkey looked down at the money in his hand, it was on show and anybody could snatch it; best to keep it out of sight. With a sigh of defeat Monkey handed the money and list over, placing it with Hopes gloved hand; Drew luckily had another pair just incase. With lighting fast reactions Hope swiftly put the items away along with getting her glove stuck in her pocket.

XxX

"What do we need to get?" Monkey asked once they had reached the shops on the busy high street.

"Well I have a confession to make" Hope confessed as she happily strolled down the road as they dodged between the city goers.

"What is it?" Monkey asked as Hope slipped her hand into his.

"I wanted to get some new sunglasses for Wylde…" She said as she acted all innocent and helpless "…and you know him the best out of all of us in this very big city…" Hope said as she swung their joined arms "…I wanted to get him a pair he would like" To add to the affect she pouted slightly.

"Well I know where Wylde got his last pair from if that helps" Monkey said sweetly as he squeezed her small hand in his. Phase 2 complete now for phase 3.

"Really Monkey man that would be fantastic. Thank you so much" She said gratefully as Monkey gently guided her in a gentlemanly way towards the right shop; Monkey was really a sweet guy but nobody looked hard enough to see Monkey was a diamond in the ruff _'Good job that's about to change'_ Hope thought to herself as they walked.

"Here we are" Monkey said rousing Hope from her thoughts once they had reached the shop "The sunglasses should be near the back" Monkey said more to himself as he carried on guiding Hope by the small of her back; Monkey was about to get the shock of his life and the culprit wasn't going to be electricity. Finally they found the right stand and as soon as he spotted it Monkey froze in his tracks.

"Monkey" Hope called as she waved a hand in front of his eyes acting the part; phase 3 done phase 4 about to commence. Hope followed Monkeys line of sight to see just who she hoped was there. Standing before the sunglasses was a girl and not just any girl, Hope and Faith's best friend from school girl. Her legs seamed endless as she wore her killer black jeans with her stylish high heeled boots, her curves were enhanced from the black corset like top she was wearing; showing a little cleavage to the male population who left a trail of drool behind them, her soft red hair looked like flames as the curls flowed down her back untamed.

"Suzzie…" Hope gasped as she pulled a still frozen Monkey behind her "…is that really you?"

"Hope…" Suzzie exclaimed pulling the girl into a tight and friendly hug "…Hope I have really missed you girl" Suzie pulled away from Hope giving the girl a bright and happy smile. Suzzie's emerald green eyes had been lined with a little eyeliner and mascara, her eyelids had a light dusting of gray which make her eyes pop out at you; Suzzie had pulled the big guns out tonight and by the looks of Monkey it was working.

"How have you been?" Hope asked happy to see her friend again, it had been five months since they last got together.

"I'm good thanks partially since I have given Ray the boot" Suzzie chimed happily as she looked at Monkey; Ray had been given the boot four months before but Hope already knew that.

"What about you?…" Suzzie asked "…and where is Faith?" Hope and Suzzie had a quick catch up as Monkey full out stared at the red headed women; he was still blown away from the first look.

"Sorry Suzzie I forgot…" Hope said as she noticed Suzzie's hinting side way glances, all Monkey had been able to do is stare at her "…this is my mate Monkey. Monkey this is Suzzie"

"Nice to meet you Monkey" Suzzie purred as she gave Monkey a quick once over. Monkey came out of his little bubble at Suzzies glances and realized he had to say something and something good.

"No kind lady…" Monkey started bringing Suzzies hand up to his mouth "…the pleasure is all mine" Hope watched on shocked as Monkey lightly kissed the knuckles on Suzzie's hand and for affect he added a wink; now they were not the words Hope was expecting to come from Monkeys mouth. She gave Suzzie a quick look to find the same look of lust in her green eyes.

"Oh I'm all a flutter" Suzzie jested fanning her small hand before her face. _'This is better then I planned'_ Hope thought as she watched the two interact.

"So have you seen a pair you like?" Monkey asked gesturing towards the sunglasses.

"Well I'm stuck between two at the moment" Suzzie said picking them both up "It's a good job I bumped into you Monkey; I need a man's opinion" Hope let a small giggle escape as she saw the pride fill Monkeys face, there were hitting it off and by the looks of things it was not one sided. Hope took this chance to look at the sunglasses available as Monkey and Suzzie happily chatted. After five minutes she found a pair she hoped Wylde would like, they were similar to the ones he had before but the frame was a little different.

"I'm going to get these…" Hope proudly stated as she turned to Monkey and Suzzie "…have you decided?" She asked. Suzzie had alternated trying the sunglasses on for Monkey to see but she had still not made up her mind; Monkey even suggested another pair so now Suzzie was stuck between three pairs.

"No not really…" Suzzie let out a long deep drawn out sigh trying to look helpless "…I can never decide on my own"

"I have an idea…" Hope started as she began phase 5 "…I have some things to get but how about Monkey stays with you for the mean time. Monkey has my number and so do you, give me a call once you're finished"

"Are you sure?" Monkey asked unsure if it was a good idea to let an Angel twin wonder around on her own.

"Yes I'm sure; I wouldn't have said it otherwise…" Hope gave Monkey one last smile and wink before turning to her old time friend "…see you soon Suzzie" The two girls hugged tightly with Suzzie giving her farewells before Hope went off to pay for the sunglasses she had in hand. Hope was glad she had asked Monkey for his list and money otherwise she would have been stuck for a while.

As quickly as she could Hope rushed down the street going into a few shops at a time before putting the bags in her boot and starting the process all over again; she bumped into Shrimp a few times at the car and was glad someone else had the same idea, each time they parted Hope gave Shrimp a kind wave and a small smile which was always returned. Finally four hours later and miles upon miles of walking Hope had everything on her list and Monkeys; it was hard work for a girl shopping for two and her feet killed. Sitting down in her car Hope took her shoes off and started to rub them; sighing from the relief it gave.

"Done already Hope?…" Drew asked putting his last few bags away "…where's Monkey? Wasn't he with you?" Drew wondered noting the Maniac was no where to be found.

"Yes I have finished I even did Monkeys. As for Monkey last time I saw him he was helping an old friend of mine" A small knowing smile grew on her lips. For a time it was just Hope and Drew quietly chatting but finally Nolo appeared laden with bags closely followed by Banjee and Kadeem, half an hour after that Shrimp returned; looking relived that there was nothing left on their lists.

"We have lost a camper" Shrimp stated putting his bags away glad he had now finished.

"Yes where is Mitchell?" Kadeem asked looking around as if he would appear out of nowhere, which he did.

"Hay there guys" Monkey called strolling over with a very happy looking Suzzie tucked under his arm, both of them looking rather ruffled. Hope looked at Suzzies smudged make up and raised her eyebrow when Suzzie looked her way; she just shrugged, the side of her lips pulling up into a smile. Hope noticed the sunglasses Monkey had suggested were resting on the top of the woman's flame red hair.

"Sorry I'm late, I was side tracked" Monkey said she he looked down at Suzzie. The sun couldn't out shine what was currently on Monkey's face; his smile was so bright you could get a tan just by being in a ten mile radius. Suzzie giggled as she looked back up at the happy Monkey.

"See you soon big boy" Suzzie whispered her eyebrows rising suggestively but not quiet enough, everyone heard and Nolo was not to happy about that.

"Go get a room" Nolo moaned throwing himself into Synko.

"We already did" Suzzie giggled giving Monkey another kiss.

"Did you guys want to go on ahead, I still have to get everything on my list" Monkey shyly said as he looked towards Hope; she had his money and list after all.

"I got it all at the same time as mine…" Hope informed the very happy racer "…so don't worry about it"

"Really well thanks" Monkey gave Hope a big smile of gratitude; she was glad to see at least one other person was happy in the world.

"Now that everyone is here…" Shrimp stated as he brushed his sandy hair out the way "…I think it's time to go"

"I better be off then Suzzie. I will call you soon Ok" Monkey said lovingly gazing down at the girl curled into his side.

"Sure. See you soon Monkey" With one last kiss to Monkey Suzzie stood back and waved the seven racers off all the while smiling brightly.

"Monkey…" Hope started once they had left the car park "…did you do what I think you did?"

"Yep" Was Monkeys blushing reply as he looked in his rear view mirror; getting one last look at Suzzie before she disappeared from sight.

"Monkey got laid, Monkey got laid, Monkey got laid" Hope chanted in a sing song voice as they drove though the city streets; the city traffic wasn't too bad as they drove out, they had made it between the school and work traffic.

"Stop it already Hope, you're giving me a headache" Nolo moaned when the loose desert sand blew up behind their fast moving wheels.

"Not Monkey got laid, Monkey got a GIRLFREIND…" Monkey corrected giving a quick glance at Black Twin with a huge smile on his face "…I need to thank you Hope"

"Your welcome Monkey but I don't know what you're thanking me for" She said acting as innocent as she could.

"Suzzie told me everything, you planned everything and I'm grateful for that"

"Your welcome Monkey man"

"Shut up would ya" Nolo hollered down the intercom blasting his music as loud as it would go.

A.N. A quick pee break and then Turkey Time, oh yer three in a row. Might make it four, not sure yet.


	15. A brother's guilt

Chapter 15: A brother's guilt

I sat by Markie's medical bed as Markie himself peacefully rested. The thin blanket covered most of his body but I could still see the top of the large gash on his chest as it steadily healed, the gash made by part of Spinebuster when the mutant in the Reactor realm ripped it apart like it was wet paper. I looked at my brothers pale resting face that was steadily gaining colour seeing all the innocence that should always be there not only when he sleeps.

I had done so much to hurt my family yet my mum was always there along with Poppy, I had turned my back on them and my brother but still they took me back; It was only when I let Markie rot in jail did he hate me and he had every right to.

Being the oldest child I had to help look after my siblings and I took that role like a duck took to water, I was happy being a big brother with Markie and Poppy always looking up to me and asking for advice on the things they didn't understand. I was always there to protect them from the monsters that lived under their bed all the way to the man we called a step dad. When I finally moved out and got my own place I let my head grow and I forgot everything that was important to me, or should I say I lost everything that was important to me.

I raced professionally and was proud of the attention I got making my head grow even bigger; soon my family was a distant memory of my past. When I was asked to be in the world race I jumped at the chance and did everything Gelorum asked of me in the first leg. I was shocked beyond speech when I found Markie messing around in Sling Shot before the second leg, when he asked to be in my team I flat out refused to worried for my brothers safety; my instructions to eliminate other drivers only coming though minutes before.

But Markie being Markie took up the chance to race with the Rave Rippers putting my plans on hold; I would not put my brother in any danger. In the last leg of the race Markie was in trouble, I instantly turned around and raced towards him hoping to find him ok; luckily he was but being stubborn like he was as soon as the word 'help' came up Markie flipped and drove off more determined to win the race then before.

When we returned home mum was so proud of us, our relationship had never been stronger and we now had some money to our name; Markie gave 2.5 million to mum as soon as we walked though the door saying _'Hope this will help with some of the bills'_ poor mum fainted and it took twenty minutes of wafting smelling salts under her nose for her to wake up again.

It wasn't long before I found out about this up coming deal that would have a good pay out, after pulling some strings Markie and I put some money into it. Markie got deeper and deeper into it and he was pleased with himself until I warned him about our 'partners'. Though word of mouth and checking records I found out that our 'business associates' were crocked, I warned Markie but he would not back out. Days later I was called into the station and asked questions about the deal, in the end I kept my mouth shut not wanting to ruin my reputation as a racer.

I deeply regret it now, if I had told them everything I knew it would have saved Markie from the two year sentence that has plagued him ever since. The only way I could keep the guilt at bay was to cut as many ties as I could to my family. I moved into the city and threw myself into my work pushing the memories to the back of my mind.

Since the day Markie walked out a free man I vowed I would be a better brother and to earn his trust back, even to this day I had not accomplished it but I'm not giving up. Markie doesn't know it but I still look out for him, I'm always two steps ahead of him but always out of his sight.

"Kurt…" A soft voice called. My eyes opened to see the palms of my gloved hands, at some point my head must have slumped into my hands without me noticing "…what are you doing here?" The voice asked as it drew nearer their footsteps softly padding on the tiled floor.

"Waiting for Markie to wake up…" I replied truthfully looking up. I watched as Hope walked around the bed, her brown hair shimmering in the light, a carrier bag in her hand "…what about you?" I asked curious.

"Wanting to see if our sleeping beauty has woken up yet" She stated sitting herself in the other chair putting the bag on the floor beside her.

"I forgot to ask last time you were up here, how did the supply run go?" I asked remembering the fight with Nolo; Nolo wanted me to go but I flat out refused, I would only leave my brothers side once he finally woke up.

"Fine I guess, just like shopping normally but on a bigger scale…" The room was quiet for the longest time while the two of us watched the sleeping form of my brother, nether of us knowing what to say to break the silence "…when do you think he will wake up?" Hope asked her blue eyes never moving from Wylde as she played with some stray stands of hair.

"Don't know…" I answered worried "…he has been out for two days now"

"Well I have some bits for him when he wakes up…" With a small smile Hope lifted the bag into her lap "…a new top for when he's up and about…" She rummaged around until she found the top; it was exactly like his other one but without the double red M's "…and some new sunglasses as his other pair got broken" Next she showed me a pair of dark glasses very similar to his original pair.

"Thanks Hope, you have been a good friend to him…" I may have been shocked to see Wylde about nine ago laughing along with the twins but it gave me hope that the Markie I knew growing up would soon return "…people have been sacred off by the front he puts on but this is the only time I have seen someone look past that, to see the real him so to speck" Hope gave me a sideways glance as she put the objects back in the bag and pulling something else out the bag.

"Here…" She said softly as she passed me a can of coke "…looks like you could do with some sugar in you"

"Thanks…" I gratefully took the drink and opened it with a crack, I gulped half of it down in one go "…you shouldn't be treating me like this…" I say truthfully looking at the can in my hand "…not if you know what I have done" The guilt weighted heavy on my heart as it steadily pumped in my chest, Markie's hurt and betrayed face flashing though my mind made it feel like someone had driven a knife though my chest and into my heart, but it was all my fault so I would suffer in silence.

"I know" She whispered softly, if I was not straining my ears waiting for an insult I wouldn't have heard it.

"When did he tell you?" I asked my body tensing for the snippy remark that was bound to come out of her mouth.

"Three days before his accident, the day I ran out the cafeteria after him remember" I was shocked. She had known for close to six days and she had not said a single harsh word to me.

"Why have you not said anything to me? Tell me I'm a horrid brother like everyone else" I cried hysterically, Hope sighed deeply before answering.

"Wylde…well Mark…" Her lips formed the smallest of smiles "…needed someone to listen and only listen. Someone he could trust and would not blab to everyone and that person was me…" She stated "…I listened to him, letting him get it off his chest and I think he is a better person for it, besides your paying for your mistake your own way. You're seeing Mark everyday and having to see him brings back all the guilt you're carrying, I don't need to add anymore onto the huge stack you have on your shoulders" The room was quiet again as I processed this, yes I was paying for my mistake when I saw Markie everyday but I dissevered more. When Markie needed me the most I turned my back on him leaving him to cope on his own. I was officially the worst brother in the world and it was a title I dissevered.

"Kurt?" A deep voice grumped.

XxX

_It was strange, I wasn't sure if it was real or a dream, if I was in a coma or if I was already dead. I was floating in the darkness feeling as light as a feather in total bliss. _

_The last memory I had was the mutant as it ripped my beloved Spinebuster apart, some of the bodywork was thrown my way and my chest was ripped apart by the metal. I stumbled back in pain as I clutched the huge gash on my chest and fell on something; I don't know what it was but I bashed my head when I fell and then everything went black. Even though I was floating I could feel myself slowing sinking deeper into the darkness that surrounded me, my body feeling heaver with each passing second. _

_I'm not sure how long I was sinking and I didn't care, I just wanted to escape the pain of the real world; the world where brother turned on brother. Time had no place here and just about when the darkness was to consume me I heard a voice of an angel._

"Kurt…" _The voice said. In that one instant I stopped moving in any direction along with the creeping darkness_ "…what are you doing here?" _The voice spoke again, it sounded like it was in a cave, the voice echoing around the darkness. For some reason my heart felt lighter then my body when I recognized the voice, the voice of Hope Angel or princess as I called her; my friend. _

_The darkness started to shrink away from me as a small speck of light shined above me, my body started to rise away from the darkness following my heart as it guided me towards my hope, my angel and my friend. The light got steadily closer until it consumed me, suddenly the scene around me changed in a blink of an eye, I had to shield my chocolate eyes from the sudden brightness of the white room. Once my eyes adjusted to the light I saw the weirdest thing in my life. Hope walking right threw me as she headed towards Kurt with a bag in her hand._

"Waiting for Markie to wake up…" _Kurt replied. Waiting for me to wake up, but I was right here and why was he here in the first place? Why did Hope walk right though me?_ "…what about you?" _He asked Hope_.

"Wanting to see if our sleeping beauty has woken up yet" _She stated as she sat down next to Kurt, placing a carrier bag beside her on the floor. Why on earth would Hope call me sleeping beauty? What's going on?_

"I forgot to ask last time you were up here, how did the supply run go?" _Why were they talking about the supply run? We had at least another day or two yet and why were they talking like something bad had happened to me, I was right here safe and sound._

"Fine I guess…" _Hope looked sad as she answered_ "…just like shopping normally but on bigger scale" _I waved my hand in front of Hope's face hoping to get her attention but to no such luck so I shouted in her ear; not even a flitch. It was then that I noticed they were sitting beside an occupied medical bed; a bed occupied by me. My sunglasses were gone along with my shirt, a thin blanket covering me; I could see what looked like the top of the gash from my memory just pecking over the top and a small cut above my right eyebrow. _

_It was wired to see myself like this. So it was real, what I saw in my mind was not a dream but a memory, but what was happening now? Why couldn't Hope and Kurt see or hear me? I looked down at my chest and sure enough there was the gash part way though healing; the exact state as the gash on my body in the bed_

"When do you think he will wake up?" _Hope asked; all I wanted to do was pull her into a hug and tell her I was fine but my arms went right through her._

"Don't know…"_ Kurt said looking at me on the bed_ "…he has been out for two days now" _Two days, why the hell have I been out for two days?._

"Well I have some bits for him when he wakes up…" _Hope said happier, she picked up the bag on the floor and placed it in her lap with a small smile on her face_ "…a new top for when he's up and about…" _She pulled out a top that was exactly like my other one; I was glad I loved that top, in fact it was the spare I brought with me, I'm glad I did bring it along just in case _"…and some new sunglasses as his other pair got broken" _What my sunglasses got broken; I can't believe it, but I must say the sunglasses Hope pulled out of her bag were better then my other pair so I was happy with that, now all I needed to do was wake up so I could wear them._

"Thanks Hope…" _Why was Kurt thanking her, What has she done for him? I glared suspiciously at Kurt hoping it burned a hole right though his head _"…you have been a good friend to him…" _I smiled as I thought back to now a few days ago_ "…people have been scared off by the front he puts on…" _What front?_ "…but this is the first time I have seen someone look past that and see the real him so to speck" _What front is he talking about? Hope kindly passed him a can of coke she had hidden in her bag._

"Here…" _Why is she being kind to him?_ "…looks like you could do with some sugar in you" _Hope if fizzes on him._

"Thanks" _He opened it but sadly it didn't fizz and he gulped half of it down in one go, the greedy git _"You shouldn't be treating me like this…" _To right_ "…not if you know what I have done" _What like stab your own brother in the back? Kurt looked guilty as he looked down at my body in the bed, his face being tugged into an expression of emotional and physical pain. Where did that come from?_

"I know" _Hope said softly._

"When did he tell you?" _Hello I'm right here; stop talking like I'm in the other room._

"The morning before his accident…" _Accident, oh right they can't hear or see me_ "…the day I ran out the cafeteria after him remember" _I sure do._

"Why have you not said anything to me?…" _Why should she_ "…tell me I'm a horrid brother like everyone else" _He cried hysterically. I felt a stab of sympathy in my heart as I watched the pain and guilt in his eyes grow._

"Wylde…well Mark…" _Hopes lips formed the smallest of smiles making my heart skip a beat_ "…needed someone to listen and only listen. Someone he could trust and would not blab to everyone and that person was me…" _She stated, she was right_ _like always _"…I listened to him, letting him get it off his chest and I think he is a better person for it, besides your paying for your mistake your own way…" _How? I asked curios_ "…you're seeing Mark everyday and having to see him brings back all the guilt you're carrying, I don't need to add anymore onto the huge stack you have on your shoulders" _Damn it, Hope was right again and hearing it this way shows what a utter prat I'm being. I was letting my pain of betrayal consume me and I couldn't see the pain it was causing my family and how it ripped Kurt's and my relationship apart. He was too scared to say anything and he didn't know I would be sentenced. _

_I defiantly need to wake up and apologize to my family but most importantly to Kurt. _

_Now I felt the guilt I wanted Kurt to feel and it hurt more then I ever imagined. My legs felt heavy but numb as I tried to move them, I looked down to see if they were being held down by something and saw them slowly fade away before my eyes. Oh god what now? When my feet had completely disappeared I wiggled my toes almost scared that I had lost them and my toes on the bed moved; no one but me noticed. This carried on up my body until finally I could fell the crisp sheet cover me and the lumpy bed under me_

"Kurt?" _I grumped, my throat thick and dry from disuse for two days._

XxX

"Kurt?" A deep voice grumped, horse from disuse.

"Markie" Kurt exclaimed shocked at the voice. Hope and Kurt watched as Wylde started to stir from his two day slumber, his body stiff and cumbersome.

"I'll get Lani" Hope shouted over her shoulder as she ran out the room leaving the bag by her now vacant chair.

"Kurt?" Wylde called again a little louder then before, his body stiffly shifting in the bed.

"I'm here…." Kurt replied lifting himself off the chair to hover over his younger brother "…I'm right here"

"Kurt?" Wylde tried again his dark eyes opening slightly and squinting in the bright light. Roughly Kurt knocked the lamp hovering over Wylde out the way allowing the young racer to see.

"I'm right here Markie" Kurt reached out to brush Wyldes now tousled hair out of his face. Wyldes eyes opened wider to see a vague outline of a figure over him.

"Is that you Kurt?" He half asked as his eyes came into focus.

"Yes it's me…" Kurt said as his eyes filled with tears "…you're finally awake" Kurts voice was shacking from the emotion he tried to push back but a sob broke though.

"Kurt I'm…I'm sorry" The tears Kurt held back flowed from his baby blue eyes and one by one they dripped onto the crisp bed sheets as he looked at his younger brother, shocked beyond all reason.

"There's nothing to be sorry for…" He responded "…you have nothing to apologize for Markie"

"Yes I do…" Wylde argued back "…I have been a jerk to you and there was no need for it. I'm so sorry Kurt"

"Stop that Markie; it's me that needs to apologize"

"You have always been there for me Kurt…" Wyldes voice whispered as some of the unwanted memories flashed though his mind "…and all I have been is a jerk"

"As long as you forgive me then I will forgive you deal" Kurt joked relieved to see his baby brother finally awake.

"Deal"

A.N. What do you think? Too much or not enough, love to hear from you.


	16. Game night

Chapter 16: Game night

It had been four days since the Reactor realm; a week and four days since they had arrived at the Acceledrome and Wylde was making steady progress, he and Kurt had started to patch things up and were now on a first name basis.

Wylde had dropped the Wylde nickname and had gone back to Mark; which confused Monkey greatly as he thought his actual first name was Wylde, but everyone still called him Wylde out of habit. The gash was healing nicely but Wylde was band from racing for the time being; to which he protested greatly often going off in huffs when the other racers tried to mother him.

Alec had a phone call moments after Wylde woke up and had to rush off; his mum needed him as she had fallen over and had broken her leg, she was not able to get around with the huge cast on her leg. All in all the whole atmosphere in the Acceledrome was more uplifted, apart from Nolo and Tork everyone got on; some even swapping tables when it came to meal times.

All five Metal Maniacs were in the lounge room relaxing while they waited for the next realm to open. Pork Chop was his normal self helping Wylde design his new car 'Flathead Fury', Wylde was scratching his head confused as his sunglasses rested on the top of his head; his dark eyes looking down at the blue print in front of him. Tork and Taro were deep in the middle of a conversation while they made some hot drinks by the counter and Monkey was tinkering with part of an engine; he kept looking at it from a different angle then jotting notes down on some paper in front of him.

Footsteps echoed in the hallway outside as someone made their way towards the lounge room; that was one of the only problem with the Acceledrome everything echoed. Drew popped his head around the door and into the room to see the Maniacs happily doing their own thing and relaxing.

"Monkey…" He called getting the Maniacs attention " …i'm installing something new in M-Ice, wondered if you wanted to join?" He asked happily with a smile on his face as his hazel eyes shined with excitement.

"But hurry, you don't want to miss it" Amelia called from behind her team mate.

"Sure" Monkey called happily as he rushed after Drew bringing his engine part and notes with him. The four remaining men resumed their business with chuckles at their fifth team mate when Esmeralda, Dani and Faith came into the room chatting. Dani snuggled up on one of the sofas with her feet tucked under her, opened the book in her hands and read, her blue eyes darting across the page as she resumed where she left off last time soon oblivious to the world around her.

"Afternoon ladies" Tork's deep voice greeted before taking a sip of his drink "What are you up to?" He asked pleasantly as Taro joined Wylde and Pork Chop with the blue prints.

"Well…" Faith began "…we were talking about tonight" Tork looked curiously at the three women as he sat down beside them.

"What about tonight?" He asked his deep voice rumbling.

"We were hoping all of us could get together for a games night" Esmeralda offered.

"That would help with team communication now that Wylde and Kurt get on" Faith said opening her laptop and starting it up.

"What is the problem then?" Tork asked kindly, confused Esmeralda had said 'hoping'.

"Well you and Nolo don't really get on" Faith said sadly playing with her hands as they twisted in her lap.

"We could still do it you know…" Tork's deep voice offered kindly "…it might be tense…" He warned "…but I don't mind"

"You sure…" Faith half asked "…don't forget you will have to put up the Angel twins as well as Nolo" Tork laughed deeply knowing the twins were not the problem, he got everyone but Danis attention.

"Game night tonight guys…" Tork filled in with a smile "…you up for it?"

"Bring it on" Wylde shouted excited as he jumped out of his seat.

XxX

Seven o'clock rolled around and inside the lounge room you could find all five of the Teku, five Metal Maniacs, ten World racers and six Moonlight Angels; Tezla was invited but he declined the invitation saying 'he had better things to do'. The racers sat on the carpeted floor in a circle in the middle of the room as the sofas had been cleared to make the space. Amelia and Dani had been busy most of the afternoon making the pizza that was happily being eaten by many.

"So…" Banjee asked over a mouthful of pizza "…what are we going to play?"

"Strip poker" Jet offered laughing as he took a bite out of his slice, his eyes darting towards the twins.

"Too many of us" Tork pointed out taking another piece; Nolo never moved his glaring eyes off Tork as he took a slow bite of his pizza.

"Truth, dare, double dare, kiss or promise…" Faith squealed putting her half eaten slice back onto her plate, licking her fingers she placed an empty bottle in the middle of the gathered racers and span it "…ok Hope you first" She shouted when the bottle had stopped the neck pointing to her oh so clumsy twin. They started without anyone accepting the game just like they normally would, that was half the fun; Hope thought as she took a sip of her drink not sure of what she should pick.

"Dare" She blurted out looking at her twin with gleaming eyes; everyone shrugged they couldn't think of another game so they might as well join in.

"Take two items of clothing off…" Faith stated as Hope's face fell slightly at the prospect of striping in front of one person in particular, her eyes flashed momentarily to the racer unnoticed by the men in the room. Jet just looked smug, his eyes transfixed on the twin "…and it can be from anyone" Faith exclaimed back tracking slightly at the look her twin gave, Hope smirked happier with this prospect as she looked around the room; her left eyebrow rising when her eyes rested on Shirakos form, she might as well give Faith a treat if she could.

"Shirako…" She called sweetly "…could you please remove your jacket?" With his head bobbing to the music his head phones blasted out Shirako threw his white sleeveless puffer jacket onto the sofa behind him, it landed with a dull thud.

"And…" Hope said looking around a fingerless gloved finger on her chin"…Monkey your hat"

"Sorry sis but it has to be the same person" Faith inputted her eyes eagerly looking Shirako up and down. Shirako looked up in wonder, wondering about what he had to take off next.

"Your shirt please…" Hope asked with a sweet smile towards the Asian. With a deep sigh the dark shirt was thrown with the puffer jacket and what seamed to be the beginning of a pile. Everyone watched as Hope span the bottle and it slowed to point at Rekkas "…Rekkas your turn" She chirped

"Double dare…" Rekkas said instantly, looking at the other racers in the room ready for a challenge "…with Mel"

"Swap clothes with Mel" Hope said smugly watching Rekkas's eagerness fall from his face.

"O...K" He stuttered following Mel out the room only to return moments later wearing her clothes fitting him weirdly "I'll get you back for that" Rekkas muttered as he sat back down.

"The blue of the shirt really brings out the colour of your eyes Rekkas" Drew dreamily sighed shuffling that much closer to the young racer, Rekkas looked at him wide eyed as he tried to move away only to have Drew move that much closer.

"Looks like someone has an admirer" Kurt laughed as Mel came back into the room with a smile on her face; looking like a she had the biggest bit of gossip but not telling anyone, fighting back giggles as she adjusted the jacket she wore sitting back down with the group.

"Help" Rekkas squeaked when Drew was practically sitting in his lap, the look of desperation and fear clouding his face.

"Down boy" Amelia joked as the room laughed at the racers misfortune.

"Don't worry…" Drew laughed shuffling back into place "…just messing with ya mate"

"Taro what will it be?" Rekkas asked quickly as the normally cool faced Taro was fighting back laughter, the bottle had stopped on him and it showed just how hard he was fighting back his laughter when he answered.

"Truth" His voice shock as he tried to control the laughter for the single word and failing miserably, Rekkas just glared at him.

"So Taro what was the most used sex position when you were dating Lani?" Rekkas asked innocently a small smirk on his face as he asked. Taro instantly stopped fighting back laughter and looked at Rekkas with utter shock on his face; which was a first, Lani had a mouthful of coke as the racer asked the oh so not innocent question and chocked on the sugary brown liquid running down her throat; Tork had to give her a few slaps on her back to get Lani breathing again.

"Lani on top" Taro choked out looking at a furiously blushing Lani.

"Who knew you were so saucy Lani" Mel teased elbowing Lani in the side as the redness glowed in her face. Taro kindly span the bottle stopping any other taunts from the racers, the bottle finally landed on Dani. Taro watched as her blue eyes darted to one racer in particular before looking back at him, almost as if giving him a hint.

"Kiss" She stated calmly looking at Taro.

"Kiss the person you like most in this room" Taro dared knowing what Dani wanted and happily giving her a chance.

Dani sat there her blue eyes meeting with everyone else's in the room before settling on the person next to her. With a smile on her lips she griped their top tightly and pulled the racer into a kiss; as soon as their lips touched a spark of passion passed between them. The kiss soon heated up as Dani lightly licked her kisser's lower lip, the kiss was deepened with heart felt passion and it was not long before she tried to climb onto his lap.

"Go Dani, go Dani" The twins chanted while some of the other racers wolf whistled. Dani pulled away and span the bottle as quickly as she could leaving Tork looking a bit dazed and confused.

"Wylde what will it be?" Dani asked happily once the bottle stopped.

"Promise" He stated going for a safe opinion, not sure if he could handle the same as Dani and Tork.

"Promise me…Promise me…" Dani pondered out loud, tapping her finger against her chin "…I know. Promise me you don't have a love interest with anyone in this room" She half stated half shouted at the young Maniac.

"Sorry…" Wylde plainly said his eyes briefly glancing at the person behind his sunglasses "…that is something I can't promise" Kurt looked at his brother with a raised eyebrow, his blue eyes looking slightly shocked behind his orange goggles. One heart in particular rose to cloud nine hoping it was them but sank when they realized it could be anyone in the room; even male if he was so inclined.

The bottle span again but this time it landed on Tork and suddenly the air felt heavy with tension, it was so heavy it felt like their lungs were being weighed down with each breath they took in. Tork looked politely to Wylde while he made up his mind only to find Nolo glaring right at him; Nolo's eyes not moving from him all though the game.

"Truth" He answered knowing what would happen next and hoping it would just to get the tension from the air and help Nolo to move on with his life.

"Did you plan on being a murderer that night or did it just happen?" Nolo asked bitterly as he rose from his spot on the floor. Kurt got tensely to his knees just like Vert, Skeet and Dan ready to hold Nolo back if he was to suddenly pounce in his rage.

"As much as you try to deny it your brother and I were mates and had been for a long time, I would never dream of hurting him in any shape or form"

"YOU LIER" Nolo shouted taking a spring at Tork and pining him to the ground with one jump. Kurt, Vert, Skeet and Dan moved a little too late and bumped into each other; it would have been comical had it not been for the tense atmosphere.

"What happened was a freak accident…" Tork continued "…something we did not see coming and the result was Tone losing his life" Tork explained for the hundredth time not fighting the body weight on top of him; others came to his aid but he just brushed them off knowing Nolo needed this.

"YOU KILLED HIM AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT" A single tear slipped from Nolo's hazel eyes slowing traveling down his cheek to his chin, it dripped onto Tork below him when it ran out of skin to follow.

"As soon as I saw what happened I came running and you know that, I might have been able to get Tone out the car had it not blown up" Nolo was beyond words as he drew his fist back and struck Tork in the face with all of his strength, the room was filled with an almighty crack making everyone stop in their tracks.

"YOU KILLED HIM" Nolo shouted using his other fist to strike in the same place satisfied when the crack sounded again.

All the women were shocked by this new deployment and watched on in horror as Nolo continued to hit Tork where he could over and over again all the while bellowing 'You killed him' in Tork's face. Pork Chop, Taro, Kurt, Vert and Shirako stood around the two almost like bodyguards waiting for the right moment to pull Nolo off Tork and get as much space as they could between them.

Monkey ran screaming from the room as soon as Nolo pounced, his arms waving madly above his head as he fled from the room.

Worried for the women Dan, Banjee, Kadeem and Wylde tried to get the women out the room; Wylde going directly to Hope first. The women flat out refused to leave, in the end the women all moved out the way while Krakatoa, Jet and Drew stood around them, the other men along with Shrimp, Skeet and Rekkas moved to help with the removal of Nolo.

Salty tears freely flowed down Nolo's face as he sobbed three incoherent words all the while his fists making hard contact with Tork.

Dani watched on with her hands over her mouth utterly disgusted with herself for even suggesting tonight, Esmeralda and Faith in the same kind of state as her, the only one not affected by the fight was Mel.

"Stop this mate" Vert said gently hoping it would work but he should have shouted it at a brick wall in the middle of a crowded station for all the good it did; it just spurred Nolo to hit Tork harder. The sobs became more prominent as Nolo continued to thump Tork with all his might but the tears were taking a lot out of him. Mel saw this and moved slowly from the group edging that much closer to Nolo and his flying fists.

"Nolo…" She spoke softly as she was stopped getting to close by Taro "…Nolo it's ok…" The hits to Tork's chest softened slightly as the tears blinded the rage filled racer "…Nolo" Mel tried again as the thumping slowed to hopeless and pathetic hits; something a five year old would do when they were having a tantrum.

"You killed him" Nolo whispered as he stopped hitting, his arms falling limp at his sides, the tears relentlessly flowing from his eyes. Mel took this chance to get closer, slipping though Kurt and Vert's legs she knelt beside the grieving Nolo who was still on top of Tork.

Shyly Mel reached a tender hand out to comfort the saddened racer, Nolo tensed when a hand came into contact with his shoulder and after a few tense moments his head shifted to see whose hand it was. His tear filled hazel eyes met Mel's for only a brief second before his upper body collapsed on her in defeat; tears rolling down his face as sobs of sadness shock his whole frame.

In a motherly kind of way Mel held Nolo to her as he griped onto her tightly; almost as if his life depended on it or like a frightened child would with their mother. With a little bit of luck and skill the guys; with the help of Mel were able to get a crying Nolo fully off Tork. Lani rushed forward to check Tork over with Dani right behind her.

Mel whispered words of comfort to Nolo as he clung to her, stroking his midnight black hair at the same time; the worst Tork had was a broken nose and some bruising overall nothing he couldn't handle. Thinking it was best for Nolo to just get all the grief he had been holding onto out and giving him as much privacy as they could everyone but Mel left for a Monkey hunt; they found him in Tezla's lab hiding in the back of a storage cupboard looking like a pretzel as he twisted himself in.

"It's ok" Mel whispered holding Nolo that much closer to her, her hand making a slow and steady rhythm as it stroked Nolo's black hair.

"He's gone…" Nolo sobbed his hands gripping onto Mel tightly, his knuckles turning white with his grip "…he's never coming back" The tears flowed thick and heavy as nearly one and a half years of pent up grief crushed upon the racer. The tears left a wet patch on Mel's jacket but she didn't mind; it came with the being the rock of the family, she was used to it by now.

"It's ok…" Mel soothed as the Nolo held her tighter "…It's ok" Mel joined the racer in grieving well into the night and it was well into the early hours of the morning before the tears dried from both their faces. With little effort from Mel she got Nolo and herself curled up onto one the plush sofas, it was not long before the both of them fell into an uneasy sleep for the rest of the morning.


	17. Confessions of a music mad Asian

Chapter 17: Confessions of a music mad Asian

"Why did you let Nolo beat you up like that?" Dani asked as she flitted around Tork making sure he was comfortable; there was only a single plaster over Tork's nose to help keep it together as it healed, it was the only thing Lani could do for him. After they found the Monkey pretzel within a cupboard in Tezla's lab Tork pulled Dani aside and they talked things over; it went so well that Dani never got to her bed that night something rare for the girl, since then they had been known as the first couple within the Acceledrome.

Tork smiled kindly at Dani as she fussed around him, he managed to get her to sit down assuring Dani he was ok.

"I hoped it would get Nolo to beat the crap out of me and help him to move onto grieving. It's been nearly a year and a half and not once has he cried, he lost his brother it's not normal to not feel some sort of grief or sadness" Tork cleared as Dani finally gave in and sat down with a sad look in her eyes. Quickly brushing that away Dani smiled proudly as she kissed Tork softly on the cheek before happily tucking into her lunch next to him.

After last night the tension seamed to lift slightly and with Nolo and Mel still out for the count the racers mixed up for lunch with lots of fun and laughter.

The 'Metal Maniac table' now had Dani next to Tork, Hope and Kurt sat on both of Wyldes sides happily talking while Monkey and Suzie texted back and forth, Taro just watched on with a slight smile to his face not talking to anyone as Jet and Krakatoa sat on his sides.

On the 'Moonlight Angels table' Lani happily talked to Amelia about anything and everything, Pork Chop was eating up everything on his plate while chatting to Kadeem, Rekkas, Skeet and Drew.

Like normal Faith was sitting with Shirako on the 'Teku table' grilling him about his music knowledge, Vert was concentrating on his food while Karma chatted to Dan, Esmeralda and Banjee about the World race; she wanted to know everything she could about the realms they drove in. Laughter filled the air along with the dull buzz of chatter as lunch was slowly eaten by the hungry racers.

Half way though lunch Mel showed her face for the first time, she popped her head into the eating area to take a look around, she gave a small smile to her teammates before her head disappeared from view; she must have been talking as moments later she came fully into the room pulling Nolo behind her. Mel led the way to a table with Nolo still following her; Nolo looked down at the floor his dark hair covering his face from everyone as they made their way to the 'Teku table'.

"Hay Mel" Dani called waving as the two passed their table, Mel laughed.

"How are you doing?" Faith asked as Mel got Nolo to sit down.

"We're good thanks…" She replied going into the kitchen and returning with two plates in hand "…just hungry now" Nolo offered his thanks as Mel handed him a plate full of food and the both of them happily tucked in; the chatter once again filled the room as Nolo started to eat. Nolo stayed quiet as he ate, watching the other people in the room as they talked with each other, every so often he would look up at Tork and then back to his food just as quickly.

A few of the racers felt uneasy with the happy chatter, with Nolo and Tork in the same room it should have felt tense; it was like being in the eye of a storm, the calm before the next wave of catastrophe.

When the food had disappeared from their plates slowly the racers left the room in drips and drabs, going to do their own thing. Forgetting he had left the blueprints he needed on the desk in his room Shirako swiftly moved though the corridors to find the very long stretch that his room was located on, as he passed Faiths room music drifted though the door and it was not music she would normally listen to. Confused the Asian removed his headphones making sure he heard right; he had.

Daring to look Shirako opened the door ever so slightly and peeked into the room to see something he never thought he would; Faith was trying to Waltz around the room all on her own, her foot placements were all wrong as she twirled around the small space. There was a portable sound system sitting on the women's bed blasting out the music that didn't suit her

"You look like you need a partner" Shirako bravely said as he came fully into the room. Shocked at the voice Faith jumped out of her skin and ended up knocking the pen and pencil holder off her desk; feeling the flush of embracement rushing to her cheeks Faith quickly knelt down to pick the mess up, hiding her face with her wavy brown hair.

"What are you doing?" The blushing women asked when Shirako knelt down and tried to look her in the face.

"You sure your Faith?" Shirako asked still trying to catch her eye.

"Yes I am…" She said sternly "…why?"

"Well that was a very Hope thing to knock things over and since when do you dance? I thought that was an Hope and Amelia thing"

"Oh shut up…" Faith snapped putting the holder back in its place on her desk "…and what do you know about dancing?"

"I know that you need a partner to get a half decent Waltz and that your feet were all wrong" Shirako shrugged putting his headphones back on listening to the much better music.

"You knew that was a Waltz?" Faith asked shocked but she never got an answer as Shirako dodged it with another question.

"Why don't you get one of your sisters to help you out?" Shirako asked as Faith used the remote to turn the music off.

"Because I don't and you knew that was a Waltz?" She asked again

"So…" Shirako replied as he physically took a defensive step back.

"So…you know classical dances" Faith accused crossing her arms across her chest and putting her weight onto one leg. In a panic the Japanese racer coved her mouth with his hand, quickly he rushed to the door looked both ways to see no one around and then shut Faiths bedroom door.

"Don't say that out loud" Shirako hissed as he gave the closed door a quick panicked glance.

"What's wrong? Are you embarrassed about knowing classical dances?" Faith asked stalking closer to her prey; if she played this right maybe she could get something out of this. Poor Shirako didn't know what was coming as he looked much like a deer caught in a pair of headlights as Faith moved closer towards the young racer.

"Yes I am…" Shirako stuttered as he backed away "…don't tell anyone" He begged looking back at the closed door and then back at Faith.

"Only on one condition" Faith smirked as Shirako mentally and physically backed himself into a corner.

"Anything"

"Teach me all you know" Faith demanded as she looked a very scared Shirako up and down.

"What…" Shirako stuttered as he gazed at her shocked "…you want me to teach you the Waltz?"

"Yep…" Faith said popping the P "…and any other dances you might know" Shirako contemplated this for a moment looking really scared and panicked at the same time.

"Fine but no one can know about this either"

"Sure, my lips are sealed" Making a show of it Faith pretended to zip her lips up, put a lock on them and throw the key away.

"So when do you want to start?" Shirako asked almost scared of the answer.

"Now's a good time as any"

"But we can't do it here, not enough room" Shirako contemplated as possible areas found within the Acceledrome flashed though his mind.

"There were some big empty rooms down near Tezla's Lab..." Faith informed as she gripped the CD player and speakers "...let's go there"

XxX

"Now do you know the basics?" Shirako asked as he set the sound system up in the vacant room; luckily the room had no windows and a big lock on the door.

"No not really…" Faith said shyly as she watched the master at work "…I don't even know the stance" Shirako sighed as he put his headphones on the side, from the beginning it was then.

"In all dances the male will lead, the Waltz has no lifts or any tricky stuff so it's a good dance to start with…" Shirako removed as many layers as he could only leaving his white long sleeved shirt as he talked, once he had finished talking Shirako stood behind Faith and placed his hands on her hips "…though out the dance you will need to keep the same stance, you will just move your feet. Your feet are perfect for now but your hips need to be like this" With steady hands Shirako moved Faith hips until they were just right.

"Hips like this got it" She mentally noted. Faith took this time to remove her own jacket and throw it out the way; it would only hindrance to them anyway.

"The back needs to be arched to a sort of lose C shape…" Faith steadily arched her back as Shirako gently eased her into the right position "…now for your arms"

"I feel slightly stupid" Faith commented as Shirako moved from behind Faith to move around her.

"Once you're with a partner it won't be so bad I promise" Shirako moved closer to the women before him and smiled kindly as he placed one hand on her waist and held his other hand out "You need to place your left hand mid way on my upper arm and hold my left hand" Doing as she was told Faith put her hands where Shirako said and was impressed when she felt the arm muscles the shirt hid.

"Is this right" She asked trying to keep the stance.

"It feels right, try to keep this stance I will quickly check" Being as careful as he could Shirako slipped away from Faiths grip to look at her from every angle "This leg is a little to far forward take it back a… yes that's it. Now you have the perfect stance, try to remember it"

"Ok…" Faith glued her joints into place to keep her steady as she memorized it "…now can I move?" She asked after a minute or two.

"Yes you can…" Faith relaxed her joints and they sighed with relief but they relaxed a little too much and her legs gave way, luckily Shirako caught her before the floor did "…another Hope moment?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Another Hope moment…" Faith confirmed as she righted herself "…so what's next teach?"

"The steps…" He replied with a smile "…now you need to stand next to me, I will do the female part with you until you get most of it…" Faith watched his feet as Shirako took the stance "…Faith the stance" He reminded with an even bigger smile.

"Yes Sensei" Faith teased as she took the stance pretending to hold onto a leading male.

"Now be a good girl and watch Sensei's feet…" Shirako teased back. Faith watched his feet intently as they moved in short continuous patterns "…It starts with the right foot and you take three steps, you can count if you wish"

"So it's one two three, one two three, one two three" Faith counted as she moved her feet in what she hoped were the right place.

"That's it. Now lets do this together, see if you still get it then…" Once again with sure steady hands Shirako took hold of Faith as they took their stances "…now as the male I will lead you but you will be going backwards and round. You ready?…" He asked looking into Faiths eyes for conformation; she nodded "…right here we go. One two three, one two three" Shirako counted at first letting Faith get into the swing of things; she was doing pretty well for someone who had never really danced this before. Shirako couldn't help but smile and let out a small chuckle as he watched Faith dance with her head bowed checking her feet.

"What's so funny Takamoto?" She asked hearing his deep laughter.

"You just look funny with your head bowed like that" He informed still watching her. The question he asked back in Faiths room rang though his mind again and it troubled him, why would her sisters not teach her? "Faith…" He began "…why would Hope and Amelia not teach you?" Faith kept her head down as a blush graced her cheeks.

"I wanted to learn…" She started looking sheepishly at their still moving feet "…but it was Hope's and Amelia's thing, I didn't want to intrude upon it so I never asked them. We do so many things together as sisters like the band we have but each of us have our own thing we like to do, I haven't got one yet but I will find it some day"

"There is a lot more to you then I thought" Shirako muttered as he slowed to a stop.

"What was that I missed it" Faith looked up at him with the most intense eyes Shirako had ever seen, she hoped it wasn't something she missed about the dance.

"You're doing really well, lets try it with the music shall we…" Getting the remote out of his back pocket Shirako pressed play, with quick hands Shirako put the remote away again and took hold of Faith's hand; once he found the right rhythm Shirako counted in before leading her into the dance, instantly Faith looked down at her feet "…not this time you have to look up, Sensei says so" With a smile Faith hesitantly raised her head to look into Shirakos dark brown eyes. _'When did he take his glasses off'_ she thought to herself as she looked deep within his dark eyes.

"What is it?" Shirako asked seeing the look in her eyes.

"I have never seen you without your glasses" Faith blurted out as they gracefully floated around the empty room.

"It's a rarity for me taking them off; it's wired not seeing the world with an orange tint to it" They laughed happily as they moved around the room; the laughter was too infectious not to uplift the room.

"So tell me about yourself?…" Faith asked as they danced "…how do you know so much about dancing anyhow?"

"Well I'm twenty two, twenty three next month, my birthday being the twentieth of July. I have no siblings…"

"Yes I know all that" Faith interrupted "I would like to know stuff about you, likes dislikes stuff like that and the dancing"

"Don't like peanut butter I can tell you that…" Shirako said with a smile "…and one thing no body knows either is I can cook to"

"A man of many talents then" Faith joked not noticing Shirako pull their bodies closer together.

"As for the dancing, my mum was a dancer she wanted me to learn incase I needed it for later life so I started to learn from a very early age. Not much to say really"

"I take it from your surname and your Asian likeness that your dad is Asian but what about your mum?"

"My mum is a born, bread and raised to be a proper English lady, along with my father they raised me to be a gentleman"

"That is something you never really see nowadays" Faith said sadly as the memories from her past flashed though her mind.

"It is an art form that only few know about and if you ask me it is the better ones that know…" Shirako hated seeing the sad look in Faiths eyes, something must of happened in her younger years and Shirako knew from the topic that it was a guy messing with her heart "…Faith?" Faith looked up to see the worried expression on Shirakos face as he softly called her name.

"It's just a prat I dated three years ago"

"What to talk about it?" He asked seeing the pain in her eyes.

"It was going well until he expected me to sleep with him, I said no, he got angry and hit me across the face. I left and never spoke to him again. That's it in a nutshell"

"What an utter git…" His eyes blazed as anger flowed thickly though his blood, Shirako couldn't stop the muscles in his body from tensing as he protectively pulled Faith into his chest "…if I was lucky enough to have you as my girlfriend…" With gentle fingers Shirako guided Faith's chin so she was able to look at him, their faces inches apart. As he gazed into her bluish grey eyes Shirako lost his trail of thought and the words that came out of his mouth made him want to thump his head against a wall "…I will not be stupid enough to treat you like that, I will treat you like the loving beautiful person that you are…" He tried to stop his mouth but the words just fell out, no matter how much he told his brain to stop talking "…but only if you give me a chance"

His brain worked into overtime as he tried to stop what his body was doing next; his body or more precise his lips were listening to his heart not his brain. His head lowered so he was able to see the light grey flecks that shinned in Faith's eyes before covering her lips with his own, the kiss may have began innocent as their eyes fluttered closed but in no time at all their tongues battled for dominance as they clung to each other; they had stopped dancing some time ago but neither of them noticed as the moment between them grew.

Faiths hands slid from their dancing position to his chest and then even lower, once they had found the hem of his shirt her fingertips explored Shirakos abdomen finding a faintly defined six-pack and a little trail of hair. Shirako shivered as Faiths fingers tickled his toned stomach, Shirako placed one hand on the back of Faiths neck as he pulled her into a deeper kiss; his tongue learning every inch of her mouth, the other hand moved to stop Faiths as he felt them trying to slide into his very baggy trousers; Shirako broke the kiss for the air his body needed much to his heart distaste.

Taking this chance Faith looked at the exposed part of Shirakos abdomen to see if that little trail of hair finished below the waist line of his trousers only to have her sunglasses fall off the top of her head, blocking her view for only a moment before they fell to the floor with a clatter.

"I just wanted to know if the trail of hair finished below the waistline" She said as innocently as she could, giving Shirako her best doe like eyes.

"That maybe the case but don't start something you may not be able to finish…" Shirako's lips pressed lightly against Faiths in a soft kiss as he loosened his grip on her hands "…your sunglasses"

"I got them" Faith said as she knelt down too pick them up only to have an idea come to mind. Faith looked up at Shirako with a slight smile on her face; he looked down confused as she lent a little closer to him. Moving only one hand from his toned body Faiths eyes never moved from his as she gripped the dark glasses resting on the floor. Using her other hand she moved the fabric of his top and started to plant small kisses all over his six-pack causing the Asian to shiver.

Finding his week spot Faith lightly licked at the skin and then nipped just above the waistline of his trousers; with the noises coming from Shirako he wouldn't notice a thing. With Shirako toughly distracted Faith kept up her relentless sweet torture as she gently unzipped his baggy trousers and slipped them down slightly along with his boxers; yes it did lead to wear she thought it did. With her mission complete Faith quickly put everything back where it was hoping Shirako wouldn't notice.

"Liked what you saw?" _'Guess he noticed'_

"Very much so" Faith replied doing the zip back up and patting it in place.

"Glad to hear my girlfriend approves"

"She sure does"


	18. Fluffy towels

Chapter 18: Fluffy towels

Dani snuggled deeper into the soft sofa of the lounge room as she tightly held a hot mug in her hands, it had been a while since she had been alone and she was glad for the peace and quiet that surrounded her.

Her team had run off to do their own thing for the time being and she was glad, Hope had gone off with Mel to the games room and Faith had just run off to who knows where; but Shirako was also missing so Dani guessed they were together, Drew was taking the time to do some more designing in the confines of his room and Amelia, well the saying speak of the devil and he shall appear rang true as the oldest sister strolled into the room looking at the worn out Dani.

"You ok Dani?" Amelia asked with a small smile as she came into the room with a bag clutched in her hand.

"Yer, just getting some peace and quiet as the young ones have run off…" Dani replied rubbing her temples "…you?"

"Same really…" She answered fixing a look at her younger sister "…I'm glad I found you actually, I think it's time for a sister bonding moment"

"Well take a seat sis…" Dani said patting the seat next to her not wanting to move from her spot "…there's plenty of room for two" Amelia looked at the seat then back to her younger sister with a twin like gleam dancing in her eyes.

"I have somewhere else in mind" Amelia said while reaching for Dani and dragging the poor girl out of her seat, she in turn looked up at her sister confused as her now empty mug lay abandoned on the sofa.

"Are you Millie or a twin in disguise?" Amelia just laughed as she dragged Dani though the many halls of their newest home to her latest discovery. After much running and dragging they finally reached a door, it looked just like every other door in this confusing dome but what lay behind it was very different, wanting to see the look on her sisters face Amelia turned to Dani before opening the door and roughly tugged her in.

"You like?…" Amelia asked her younger sibling as Dani's jaw dropped to the tiled floor, what lay before her eyes was like heaven; now all she needed was a half dressed Tork lounging around somewhere in the room or even better a naked Tork. "…your drooling" Amelia pointed out only to have Dani wipe the offending liquid away with the back of her hand. Sitting in the middle of the room was a small sized pool with two doors leading out the back, upon closer inspection the doors held a steam room and sauna, there were changing rooms off to the side and much to Dani's pleasure a lock on the door. _Note to self, bring Tork here at some point'_

"I love it" Dani shouted as she clicked the lock in place and then tugged at the fabric coving her body, her clothes lay scattered on the floor as Dani stripped there and then. Nakedness never bothered the sisters when it was just them, they would share baths together when they were younger so why change those habits now, they didn't think there was anything wrong with that. Amelia followed suit as Dani and soon two naked sisters rushed into the steam room, enjoying the thick moisture in the air while they lazed across the long benches.

"So then dear sister…" Amelia started as her head turned to the right "…it's sister time"

"I know what you wish to talk about…" Dani said turning to her left "…before you say anything I had the secrets talk with Tork"

"What did he say to that?" Amelia asked, the mist swirling around the room as they talked.

"And I quote 'I understand that and I don't want to get between you and your sisters but I must ask one thing from you…'"

"What one thing?" The older sister asked wanting to get the small stuff out the way

"It's ok as long as what is said will never pass our lips to anyone else" Dani spoke felling every muscle in her body relax, she couldn't help but let out a blissful sigh as she melted into her perch. All five sisters were as close as close could be; they might as well be glued at the hips, as a rule there were to be no secrets between them, so naturally they knew EVERYTHING about each other.

"So…what happened?" Amelia asked glancing at her sister though the dense steam, a light blush graced Dani's cheeks as the personal topic came up.

"Not a lot really…" Dani said as she shuffled onto her back "…we went to his room and talked till about one this morning"

"So nothing happened?" Amelia clarified.

"Millie you always have to be nosy don't you" Dani joked with a giggle as her blue eyes looked around the mist filled room.

"I know I can be Dani…" Amelia said in a serious tone as she fixed her stare to the ceiling "…I'm the oldest so that means I have to watch out for you and I've seen all of you grow up so fast…" Dani tensed at the now serious mood before quickly sitting up; giving herself a head rush in the process and locked her eyes onto her sisters form hidden in the swirling steam "…I worry about you all but mostly when it comes to your safety or if the males of the world are involved"

"Please don't think you're the only one that worries about them Millie…" Dani begged as she looked down to the floor as her feet swung back and forth "…we were all worried when Fai came back that one time, there was nothing we could have done"

"I know…" She whispered as the tense mood hung in the air "…I know"

"Then don't beat yourself up about it…"

"I'M NOT" Amelia bellowed into the room as she stood up, every muscle in her body tensed.

"Yes you are…" Dani whispered as she looked up as her sister "…you have always blamed yourself for everything, you have to put it behind you Millie. What happened to Fai and to Oli wasn't your fault…"

"I was meant to look after them and look what happened to that, Faith got hurt and Oli…Oli…" Amelia didn't say anything else as skin slapping skin pierced the room knocking Amelia back a few steps, she looked at Danis raised hand with shock written on her face

"It happened, there was nothing anyone could have done with Fai or Oli, get over it already…" Amelia looked taken back as she sank into the beach, a hand reached out to touch the tender pink flesh "…Mel is the one that should be the most upset, he was her twin after all but look at her. Look at her Millie…" Dani left her sentence unfinished as to make a point, hoping it will finally get drilled into Amelia's sometimes thick head. The room was silent as the Angel sisters sat there.

"Thanks…" Amelia said after the moment had passed "…I think I need that"

"I wonder where the young ones have got to?" Dani mussed more to herself as a comfortable silence filled the room.

"H and Mel are in the game room with Monkey and Pork Chop while Fai has run off with Shirako, it won't be long until they get together trust me…" The two looked at each other Dani having a bigger smile then Amelia did "…what?"

"Tork asked me on a date" Dani spat out before she could help it, she had been dying to tell someone since that morning when he had first asked her and now seamed as good as time as any.

"What…really? Where are you going? When is it happening?…" The questions came a mile a minute as Amelia looked back with a smile on her lips, the mood now being replaced with a happier one "…we must tell Drew, he could help you" Without missing a beat the sisters ran out of the room to find their discarded clothes and change, when they realised they were losing the fighting battle with the maddening fabric they gave up with a huff; as they huffed their eyes happen see some folded fluffy towels sitting in some shelves by the door.

The sisters had a twin like moment as they shared a look and the same thought passed though both their minds, they leapt forward, threw a big fluffy towel around their bodies, picked up their clothes, unlocked the door and ran out. Goosebumps covered their skin from head to toe as the cold air hit them.

"This is feels wired" Dani stated as she clutched her clothes to her chest all the while hitching her towel up.

"I know, but we're so close" Luckily the two towel clad women didn't met another soul as they ran though the halls of the Acceledrome, their footfalls always echoing back at them. They didn't stop running until they reached what they called 'sleep row' but they slowed down to a jog.

Once they finally reached the right room they lent against the wall panting for breath and dropped their fabric bundles onto the floor around them. The two looked at each other as they gasped for breath and they laughed at the madness of it all, both of them had just run though the Acceledrome with only towels to cover them, something the twins would be proud of. The laugher stopped in it's tracks when feet echoed back at the huddled sisters. '_Shit'_

"What's that…" A deep voice asked "…it looks like a bra" Amelia's face paled as they rummaged though the clothes pile, hers was there but not… '_Double shit'_

"They have my bra" Dani exclaimed with horror as her hands fumbled at the towel around her.

"Who would leave a bra here?" Another deep voice asked puzzled.

"Maybe it got dropped on the wash run?" The first voice asked

"Drew we need your help" Dani called desperately though the door as the voices that echoed down the corridor got closer and closer.

"Please help" Amelia begged as three large figures strolled round the corner.

"No use…" Dani whispered when the door stayed closed "…Torks room is closest, come on"

"Dani, Amelia are you both ok?" The two girls ready to run for it turned to see Tork's large chocolate skinned frame rush towards them with Jet and Shrimp following close behind.

"Oh Tork…" Dani gushed seaming to ignore the other two males with him "…I'm so glad it's you"

"What are you two doing?…" Shrimp asked puzzled as he scratched his sandy head in confusion "…I know I'm blonde but even I wouldn't forget my clothes before a wash"

"Oh Ha ha…" Amelia mock laughed as she pulled the towel tighter to herself "…you always crack me up Shrimp"

"Could this lovely item belong to one of you ladies?" Jet asked holding up the light blue lacy garment in his hand, his eyes lustfully following two sets of bare, silkily legs.

"Nope not us…" Amelia said seeing the look in Jet's eyes "…sorry to disappoint you"

"I would love to believe that however…" The lustful man quickly glanced down at the pile of clothes still on the floor "…I happen to see a matching set on the floor" Trying to keep as mush dignity as she could Dani quickly knelt down to move the matching pants from sight only for the towel to shift and fall to the floor once she had stood up, everyone froze at that moment for what happened to sink in.

Closing his eyes to protect her modesty Tork stepped forward to wrap his big arms around his naked girlfriend to hide her from anyone's eyes, Amelia stepped around the two and with all of her strength shoved the now happy Jet to the floor.

"What is wrong with you?" Amelia shrieked as she glared down at the smiling man.

"Nothing's wrong and besides I'm getting a rather nice view at the moment" Amelia blushed a bright red when she noticed her towel had ridden up giving Jet a rather nice show, being as quick as she could Amelia pulled the towel down finding she would show more skin then she wanted no matter what she did.

"You're heading the right way for a thump if you don't look away" Shrimp threatened as he shifted before the blushing sister, his arms thrown wide.

"You're really protective over someone who isn't even your girlfriend" Jet stressed as he sat up with a smug grin on his face.

"Well sue me then" Shrimp shouted glaring at the man on the floor as he smirked up at him "Unlike you I respect ladies and I don't like the fact you're trying to look up the towel of someone I happen to like a lot"

"Just go…" Tork called over his shoulder "…before you do get a broken nose or worse"

"Fine I'm going, I'm going…" Jet said in an offhanded way as he lifted himself off the ground "…I'm not going to see anything else so I'm…" Jet turned to leave only for the rest of his sentence left unsaid. Two identical fists flew to Jets face making the man grown and a crack to echo in the air only for it to be followed by a knee in the groin, the force of the knee made Jet squeak before hitting the floor like a sack of potatoes.

Everyone looked up to see the three remaining Angel sisters standing there, each of them wearing a death glare on their normally smiling faces as they watched Jet tremble on the floor, no words had to be said as the fallen Jet scrambled up to limp as fast as he could around the sisters and a hiding Shirako, he soon scrambled out of sight as the huddled group just stood there with the silence surrounding them.

"Everyone ok?" Shirako asked as he turned to the group.

"Nothing a good punch bag session wouldn't fix" Shrimp spat his eyes not moving from the corridor his body tense in case Jet came back.

"Thank you Shrimp" Amelia whispered softly, her soft hand gently resting between the large mans shoulder blades, it took a moment but Shrimp finally relaxed as her fingers bushed along his back.

"I would say nothing to it but…" Shrimp turned to face the eldest sister with a small smile on his face, Amelia's hand that was on his back fell to her side when he moved only for Shrimp to take it into his large one "…I would do anything for you, just ask"

"Do you really mean that?..." Amelia asked looking back up at the sandy haired racer, when he nodded a graceful smile grew on her lips "...kiss me"

"I'll be happy to" The man said before swooping in for a tender kiss, their lips just pressed together for a seconded before they pulled apart.

"Not you too…" Faith moaned as she pointed an accusing finger at the two, a soft chuckle sounding from behind her as she kept protesting "…that's three of us now"

"Three of us?…" Dani asked as she stepped around Tork, his red top swamping her body from view "…what do you mean three of us?"

"Well we have you and Tork…" Faith pointed to Dani and a now shirtless Tork "…you got together last night, then we have Millie and Lobster…"

"Shrimp"

"Whatever…" Faith dismissed as she turned to the two still in each others arms "…who have just got together and then me and Shirako…"

"Told you Dani…" Amelia laughed with a blissful smile on her face "…told you it won't be long"

"You sure did"

"Hang on…" Mel said looking at the laughing group; well in Faith and Shirakos case blushing "…there must be something in the water as this is too wired. We were all single when we arrived and then BAM…"

"…three of us hock up within hours of each other" Hope finished looking at each couple in turn, her smile grew when she saw Amelia and Shrimp.

"See ya girls…" Amelia called over Shrimps shoulder as he rushed down the corridor with Amelia tightly clutched in his arms "…I have some unfinished business with Shrimp"

"Just say you're going to have sex with Lobster boy…" Faith shouted down the hall"…that would be much easier.

"Faith…" Shrimp called once he had reached his room, the man smiled widely when he turned to the Angel twin "…I'm plan to make Millie call my name all though the night as I worship every inch of her skin like the goddess she is. That alright with you?" Faith looked back at Shrimp with an unsure look on her face, it took a few moments for the woman to change the look on her face to one of approval.

"You're an alright guy Shrimp, you know that…" Hope, Mel and Dani all agreed with their sister and nodded in approval at Amelia's chose for a man. Faith looked around at her siblings before looking back at the two "…looks like we all approve"

"Yes, yes you all approve of Shrimp…" Amelia called towards her sisters in a hurry it up sort of way "…we all approve of Tork and Shirako to, now can we get back to the goddess thing?" She asked while wiggling in Shrimps arms, her impatience showing as they had now stopped.

"Sure love" Shrimp whispered as he opened the door one handed, swiftly he got them both into the room before slamming the door behind him.

"Well lets go then sisters and partners…" Mel said making her way towards the end of the hall with smiling Hope beside her "…as mush as I love my sister, I don't really want to hear their love making" The two stopped and turned when they noticed no one was following them, they both smiled happily when they saw Tork lead Dani into his room with Shirako doing the same with Faith.


	19. Men everywhere

A.N. Just a quick thing to say there is a hint of lemon and some self lemon so watch out.

Chapter 19: Men everywhere

The two week mark rolled around and once again all the racers and their cars waited by the entrance/exit of the Acceledrome as it was time for a supply run. The seven racers that went last time stood in a row as they waited for their turn; to be fair the racers that didn't go last time had their names put into a hat, the racers that did go had to pick a name at random.

"Ladies first" Drew said holding out the hat to Hope. Looking rather hesitant the racer put her hand into the hat and withdrawing it holding a small slip of white paper; she hissed in pain when she got a paper cut opening the folded bit of paper.

"Esmeralda..." Hope happily chimed as she smiled at the women. Esmeralda smiled kindly back from her lent position against her car Power Pistons "...Nolo your go" Hope offered as Drew passed him the hat next. He also pulled out a name and got rather frustrated when it was fiddly to open.

"Taro" Taro himself made no movement to acknowledge his name being called. Next it was Kadeem

"Jet" Kadeem called once he had opened the small bit of paper; Jet threw his fist in the air while making victory type noises and jumping around on the spot; he was hoping to be picked, he really wanted to go and was very excited at the prospect. The Angel sisters and partners all glared at the man as he bounced around, he looked round to notice he was the only one jumping and soon stopped, his eyes never meeting the Angels. Monkey was up next.

"Shirako" He called distracted as his phone buzzed in his pocket, he dropped the slip he was holding so he could get to the small device; Monkey smiled happily when it was a text from Suzzie. Shirako looked up as he nodded his head; Faith stood beside him as the Asian had his arm thrown around her. With a shrug and an eye roll Drew moved onto the next person in line. Banjee looked at the hat like he was bored out of his mind before taking a slip for himself.

"Dani" He read out as he scrunched the slip into a small ball, he settled the ball on the end of his index finger and then with a really good aim flicked it to hit Dani square in the forehead; earning himself a glare from Tork. Dani blinked a few times in shock before smiling it off.

"Not cool dude" Drew commented as he offered the hat to Shrimp; Shrimp declined it saying Drew should go next "Ok then, if you are sure" Drew said unsure as he timidly dipped his hand into the hat "Vert" He called loudly. Vert looked rather happy with himself as he got a high five from Shirako.

"Last but not least we have…" Shrimp pulled the last name out of the hat and looked rather confused when he read the name "…who the hell is Deezel Riggs?" He asked as he looked up.

"It's Pork Chop for crying out loud" Pork Chop angrily hollered towards the control room which was where good old Dr Tezla was hiding.

"Racers that have had their name called out will get their lists and money from the racers from the pervious run…" Tezlas voice echoed around them as he used the built in speakers around them "…once you have your lists some one will need to get the map from Andrew then you can go" In a childish manner Mel looked towards the control room and rudely stuck her tongue out at the moody Dr.

"He must be PMSing" Hope muttered causing the whole room to chuckle.

"I saw and heard that girls" Acting shocked the sisters jumped before spinning around on the spot as if looking for something with a very scared look on their faces.

"How did he hear that?" Mel wondered still looking around.

"Because I'm the almighty all seeing Dr Peter Tezla" The speakers echoed around the huddled group of racers.

"More like a spying Dr" Faith giggled as she winked at her twin sister.

"You guys better go, they could be at this all day" Amelia sighed as she walked away; she gave a farewell wave over her shoulder before disappearing from sight, Shrimp following soon after. After much protest Faith moodily waved farewell to Shirako as he climbed into Bassline alone; she really wanted to go with him, it was so unfair.

XxX

Now that the racers on the supply run had gone everyone else resided in the lounge room or in the games room just having fun and relaxing with the spare five minutes they had; but that would not last long.

Noticing that Wylde wasn't in the lounge or games room Hope made her way towards his bedroom; she had only been once before but she would hopefully find the right room. Hope found the corridor easily but couldn't remember which room it was; she walked up and down five times before just going for it. Picking a room at random she knocked and was grateful when a disgruntled, bothered and shirtless Wylde opened the door.

"Wondered where you got to Mark..." Hope said cheerily as she hugged the racer noticing the slight sheen of sweat covering his overheated body "...what are you up to then Mr. Wylde?" Hope asked playfully. For the first time in a while a slight blush graced Wyldes cheeks as he looked away, his hands were behind his back holding something he did not want the women before him to see.

"I was just having a time out from all the constant mothering" Wylde replied gripping the item behind his back tighter.

"Did you want me to go then, give you some peace and quiet?" Hope offered taking a step back.

"No please its ok, just give me a sec to tidy up and then you can come in ok" Before the door closed Hope noticed the bed was a mess with a few magazines littered about the room and one of the magazines was not about cars.

Realizing what Wylde was up to Hope blushed deeply looking down at the floor, what she did not expect was the feeling of resentment; she wanted to be in the room with him when Wylde did sinful things to his body, Hope wanted to do the sinful things to Wylde and hear him moan her name in pleasure; she wanted to watch as Wyldes body tensed as his body gave him the relief he wanted.

A smiling and now shirted Wylde once again opened the door to let a blushing Hope in but she couldn't move; if she went into the room with Wylde in the state he was in she could not be held for her actions.

"I…I'll come ba…back later" Hope stuttered swiftly moving her feet as fast as they would go deciding it would be a good time to have a shower. Dropping by her room Hope soon found a large fluffy towel and change of underwear; finding the pair she had on a little to damp for her liking and almost ran to the bathroom. The thing about the bathroom was it was one large room that consisted of a few parts, both men and women washed in the room but they were separated by a seven foot wall allowing the genders to wash in their own privacy and still talk to each other if they wish; mainly the Moonlight Angels.

As soon as you walked in though the door you were faced with a seven foot wall allowing a two foot gap above it, one side was a light shade of pink; the girls side and the other was a light blue; the boys side. You went the side that your gender required and thankfully all the men respected the women's privacy; only Drew showered with the girls but as he was gay so none of the women minded.

At the end of the made up corridor was a gap big enough for two people to get though and though this gap was where you washed. Running along the middle of the room was the seven foot wall, built into the wall was a row of eight shower cubicles each with their own curtain and matching with the gender colour, there was enough for one each so all the women were happy. Opposite the showers was a room specially made for the toilets they were like public toilets and again they matched the gender colour; pink or blue. Directly across from the two person gap was another two person gap taking them into the 'bath'.

It was like walking into a swimming pool when you walked though the gap, sitting in the middle of this part of the large room was a medium swimming pool sized bath with a long strip of it being made into a Jacuzzi.

Glad no one was about Hope changed into her swimming costume; that was a rather nice light purple bikini and sighed in relief as she climbed into the hot soothing bubbles of the Jacuzzi. The jets of hot water massaged her body as she lay limp in the water allowing her body to completely relax letting time to float by.

For some reason no matter how long she relaxed the hot water could not sooth her sudden horniness all she could see in her minds eye was Wylde half naked with the glisten of sweat on his body. Feeling her body once again reacting Hope took matters into her own hands; no one had been able to manipulate her body as well as she could.

Slowly Hopes slender hand slipped under the surface of the water and the wet fabric of her bikini bottoms to flick the bundle of nerves she called a clit. She enjoyed the sensation as her hips bucked, but soon found she wanted more, taking one finger at a time Hope slipped a finger into her wet heat, pretending it was Wyldes skilled fingers. As her fingers pumped in and out of her the image of a half naked sweat covered Wylde changed into a completely naked Wylde as he trusted deeply into her. The fingers changed from Wyldes fingers to Wylde cock pushing her that much closer to the edge.

Just as she was reaching the promise of relief the door to the bathroom opened and loud deep voices echoed around the room. Hope let out an annoyed huff and quickly removed her fingers when Tork, Taro and Dan came into sight and joined the nearly blissed out Angel in the hot bubbling Jacuzzi.

"You ok Hope?" Drew asked as he stood beside the young Angel, noticing the flush on her face.

"Yes I'm fine…" She bluffed as her clit pulsed almost painfully with built up pleasure "…now that I'm finished I will leave you in peace"

"Hay wait…" Drew called not moving from the 'bath side' "…I have some things I want you to try on" Hope looked back at her cousin showing him that she was listening.

"What is it Drew?"

"Have your shower first…" The man confirmed as he glanced at the men already washing "…then call me when you're done" Hope smiled back at Drew as he dived head first into the 'bath' ready to swim a few laps.

"I'm ready" Hope called into the large room only to have it echo around the empty space.

"On my way…" A deep voice called from the 'bath' area "…won't be a tick" The promise was kept as seconds later Drew's face appeared from around the wall to see Hope standing there in her fresh underwear.

"You have out done your self…" Hope said as she span around "…this fits like a glove..." The twin stopped spinning to grip her breasts emphasizing the point "...I still can't believe how good you are at this"

"I know…" Drew said walking up to the girl "…it shock's me to"

"So what was it you have for me?" Hope asked looking at the man before her, her hands still grasping her flesh.

"Well since you had a makeover I felt a little left out…" Drew pouted as he produced a bag from behind his back "…so I went shopping and got you a new outfit that will work with your new look"

"That is so sweet, you didn't have to do that" Hope moved from her still pose to give her team mate a hug, her eyes happened to glance over Drew's shoulder to see Dan peering from behind the wall.

"What is it?" Drew asked when her felt the women in his arms tense, he quickly looked back to see what Hope had seen, Dan with a lustful look on his face.

"Get out of here you pervert" Hope yelled as she hid behind Drew her human shield.

"Don't worry I will get him, just make sure you try all of this on" Drew dropped the bag in Hopes hand before chasing Dan away. As Hope changed she could hear lots of shouting and splashing but also a lot of laughter so it wasn't that bad.

First off she pulled on a light purple top, it finished a little under her bust and had a low scooping neckline but it had a long left sleeve that turned into a fingerless glove and the right was a tank top style of strap. Next the jeans that were very much like her old ones but were more worn with fashionable tares here and there, then it was a jacket that was very much like Amelia's but had Moonlight Twin in purple on the back.

Then it came to the accessories, first was a belt with a skull and crossbones on the buckle but Drew had put a halo above its head, then out came some bangles and bracelets each having a different theme but also matching the outfit perfectly. Last but not least there was a locket with an dazzling design etched into it, looking closer it was just like the tattoo Dani had but it was all held within a halo.

Making sure she hadn't missed anything Hope rummaged around it the bottom of the bag to find two last items, hiding in the bottom were some earrings to match and a light purple fingerless right glove.

"Drew…" Hope called while twirling in the mirror once she had the whole outfit on "…I love it"

"Glad to hear it…" Was the replay "…your boots should work fine so get out of here and have some fun" Doing just that Hope picked up her wet costume intent in dropping it in her wash basket and ran out the door, as she walked the corridors back to her room Hope bumped into someone that made her run in the first place.

"Hay are you ok princess?…" Wylde asked as his hands reached out to steady the stumbling girl "…you ran off rather quick" Hope just looked up at the man with a big smile on her face.

"Yer I'm good…" Picking up the wet bundle she had dropped Hope ran off suddenly finding she was really thirsty "…see ya Mark"


	20. The strong bond of sisters

Chapter 20: The strong bond of sisters

"Wow H…" Dani commented as she watched her sister spin "…love the out fit"

"Drew's work" Hope commented as the world blurred together around her.

"Now I'm jealous, how come you get a make over and we don't" Mel asked fiddling with a loose thread on her black team jacket.

"That's because Hope hasn't had one in a while now and besides you had a make over only last month…" Amelia said as she strolled past the huddled group only to see Hope fall over from her dizziness "…and get a move on you lot Tezla has called a meeting"

"Whatever" Mel joked as the group begrudgingly stopped their mindless chatter to move towards the conference room. The supply run had gone smoothly just like last time and once everyone had arrived back Tezla called a group gathering. The group tumbled into the room finding they were the first ones to arrive, taking this chance Hope rushed into a chair soon followed by Mel and together they span around in the chairs, when Faith arrived moments later she joined in the fun.

Amelia and Dani watched on as their sisters got dizzier and dizzier the faster they span.

"Millie do you remember…" Dani started as she lent towards her older sister "…Mel's fifth birthday?"

"Which part…" Amelia asked as her eyes never moved from her three younger sisters "…when Mel shoved her face in the cake, when Hope went head first though a glass door or when Faith got stuck between the banisters"

"All three" The two laughed as they watched Hope fall out of the chair she was spinning in and slide onto the floor in a heap.

"What about…" Mel said as stopped only to spin the other way "…your twenty first Millie, everyone got slaughtered, even me and I was like what…seventeen" The group laughed as the image of their dad walking in to find Drew drunkenly stripping to the most outrageous music as the five girls laughed at his madness.

"What's got you all laughing?" Drew asked as he strolled in with Shrimp and Nolo right behind him.

"Millie's twenty first" Faith replayed as she stopped spinning to see the three that had come in.

"Oh yer…" Drew answered his mind drifting to another time and place as Hope lifted herself off the floor "…that was fun"

"Fill me in later?" Shrimp asked as he gave his love a quick kiss before sitting down next to her

"Will do Shrimp"

"Time to get to the task at hand" Tezla snipped as the doors opened to revel less then half of his racers inside "Where is everyone?"

"Not here yet Doc" Mel said as Wylde, Kurt and Karma walked into the room.

"What is this all about?" Jet asked when he finally entered the room full of glaring Angels and Shrimp, he looked to each of the racers already in the room before he shrunk back into the wall, being as far away from anyone of the Angels as possible.

"It's just to tell you all about the device I had you install" Tezla stated as he rubbed at his temples, he was tired with the constant questions that hit him at all different directions, Tezla took a big breath and let it all out in a deep sigh, hoping his headache would go soon.

The Dr opened his mouth to once again explain what he had them do when the alarm sounded for the opening of the next realm, Nolo sat back against the chair as he waited for the names of the racers to be called, all the while hoping he could sit back and relax for this realm. With blurred fingers Tezla pressed a few buttons on the keyboard in his normal spot, he picked up a stray headset before his voice echoed throughout the Acceledrome.

"The racers going into the realm are Faith, Danielle, Amelia, Nolo, Shirako, Tork, Taro, Banjee and Brian" As soon as Tezla finished calling the names the racers headed out the room and towards their cars; Amelia and Shrimp sharing a farewell kiss before she rushed out the room, Moodily Nolo dragged himself from the chair and reluctantly went towards his car. Dani and Tork also shared a brief farewell before they climbed into Hollowback and Moonlight Twist; they drove one after the other towards the portal.

Everyone watched on anxious as Nolo drove onto the tack and disappeared into the portal right after Tork and Dani, Nolo may not be angry at Tork anymore but it was still tense between the two.

"That could end in a disaster..." Wylde commented as the last car went into the portal with a blinding flash. Mel gave the Maniac racer a stern look before walking off in a slight huff "...what did I say?" Wylde asked confused as he shrugged towards his brother who returned one back.

XxX

The Chrome realm was really confusing, the racers had some difficulty navigating in the maze like realm, the walls of the maze were made of what looked like giant sliver spheres that moved around, each sphere cast a reflection back at the racers but the reflection was not necessarily your own. Several times the drivers showed a greeting to their driving neighbour only to find it was a reflection, Tork even tried to ram a drone only to find it was a fake; he now had a few bumps to buff out of Hollowback.

"Man how can we get out of here" Banjee moaned as he once again waved to Faith's reflection as it passed.

"Don't know…" Kadeem said looking slightly confused as he drove around a large passing sphere "…but I think I just passed Nolo"

"No you didn't…" Nolo protested as the track before him changed it's course"…anyway I can here music from somewhere"

"The music could be anyone's" Amelia offered the moody racer as she drove past a drones image with a raised eyebrow.

"It's mine…" Faith offered blasting Eight easy steps by Alanis Morissette "…you just past me Nolo that's why"

"Oh really, well hi then"

"Hi"

"Don't forget that we also have drones with us" Dani stated as she looked back at her reflection, it seamed really wired for some reason. The reflection looked almost unreal as it's head turned to look at her at an unusually slow pace. '_Now that was freaky' _In a blink of an eye the reflection flashed brightly before it speed out of sight in as a white and purple blur.

"I have a drone on my tail" Faith called as she power skidded around a bend hoping to lose the black and green pest, however the drone stayed hot on her tail; no matter how much she dodged or swerved Faith couldn't shake the drone off and it started to bug her. Amelia drove round the wired maze all the while looking for her sister but not sure where to go, she was using the Fog Realm AcceleCharger and it was rather helpful, it gave every reflection or illusion a hazy outline helping her to quickly find her way though the confusing maze.

"Hang in there Faith" Banjee called as he drove madly in what he thought was the right direction to aid the twin.

"Try to dodge it" Tork advised as he drove bumper to bumper with Taro, glad he had found someone of flesh and blood that wasn't an illusion for the first time since they got into the realm.

"I have tried that already, no such luck" Faith declared trying the same move again with the same results as before. The drone seamed to want Faith to lose her temper as it repeatedly bashed into her making more and more bumps and scratches with each bash. Unbeknownst to the other racers Shirako had already formed a plan to rid Faith of her unwanted follower and was putting it into action.

Skillfully Shirako dodged and swerved around the maze pulling up beside Faith once he found her, hiding behind a moving sphere ready to pounce for when the time was right. When Faith drove around the next corner Shirako took the chance to pull out and bashed right into the side of the drone causing the car to lose control, the black and green menace drove right into the path of the moving silver sphere.

"Got you" Faith laughed to herself as she watched the drone get sliced in half; even the sphere seamed to mock the broken bits of drone as it littered the track. What no one expected was the bit of drone car that aimed at Faith, it smashed right though the back window of Moonlight Temptress showering Faith with glass shards.

"Faith…" Shirako called "…you ok?" He panicked for his girlfriends safety as the broken glass showered over the poor woman, in a panic he pulled along side of Midnight Temptress to check the car over for any other damage; his logic, if the car was badly damaged then Faith would have been jostled around in the car which means a higher risk of harm to the racer.

"I'm fine Shirako…" She called over the intercom "…I just have a few scratches but I'm fine, thanks for helping me out"

"Are you sure you've not been hurt?" Shirako asked unsure. Dani soon got distracted from the sliver sphere maze as a big glowing circle came zooming towards her at a fast rate, there was a symbol glowing in the middle but it was a different colour to the sphere itself; it was the portal back.

"HA just seen a broken drone..." Nolo declared as he swiftly followed the group "...I see you up a head Faith"

"I found the portal" She proudly stated as Dani pressed down on the accelerator, the car moving faster towards it; she could taste victory on the tip of her tongue. Just as she neared the portal for her victory Banjee came out from a side passage taking the lead from her.

"Sorry to take victory from you but you snooze you lose" Banjee chuckled as he sped Ballistik up preventing Dani from overtaking him.

"What ever happened to ladies first?" Dani asked pressing down harder on the accelerator and willing her car to move faster.

XxX

"You snooze you lose" Tork quoted as he looked back at the pouting Banjee with a smug smile. Just at the last second as Banjee had the win in his grasp Tork appeared out of nowhere and drove straight passed him.

"Luckily git" Banjee muttered before driving down to his garage in a huff.

"Good one love…" Dani said as she pulled along side Tork "…that showed him"

"Happy to help"

"Dani you were so close" Mel shouted as she ran across the huge space to greet her sister.

"You can get them next time tiger" Drew comforted as he stood near the portal, waiting for everyone to come out, but what happened in the next ten minutes no one was expecting.

"Look out" Kadeem shouted into the silence when he came speeding into the dome with a stupid drone attached to the top of his car, when Kadeem suddenly hit the brakes the drone couldn't hold on and kept going, it hit the floor with a thud effectively shutting the thing down.

With five minutes left until the realm closed Faith and Shirako came though both landing with a thud, with three minutes left Nolo, Taro and Banjee came though all happy they got back in time.

"Hay look…" Banjee said as he climbed out of his car with a smile "…everyone's back safe and sound"

"No their not…" Hope said desperately as she looked up at the shinning portal with panic in her eyes "…Millie's not out yet" Every single racer followed Hopes lead and looked up watching as the portal shined back at them, lighting up the whole Acceledrome.

As each second ticked by every person watched intently hoping with all their might that Amelia would appear any moment, the last minute felt like it lasted a lifetime and the silent racers watched on shocked when the portal closed with one last flash of bright light.

Faith stood there shocked while she tapped her temples with her clenched fists all the while chanting 'this must be a dream, this must be a dream, I will wake up any second and this will be a dream' Mel and Danis shock quickly turned into anger and the two of them ran towards the portal thinking they could pry the thing open with their bare hands, but they were stopped by Nolo and Tork. Hope just watched on in disbelief.

"Amelia" Hope whispered as she watched the portal with wide fear filled eyes, willing it to open and Amelia to drive out. Dani managed twisted free from her captor and ran full pelt towards the drone that lay in taters on the floor, Mel and Faith soon joining her in beating the crap out of the green and black mechanical monster.

"Amelia" Hope called a little louder as her soft voice broke. It was a hard and painful thing to watch as all four sisters broke apart having to cope with the loss of their older and wiser sister.

No one could ever imagine in their wildest dreams the pain, distress, loss and sadness that filled Hope's voice as she screamed one last time; her voice was so full of emotion that no one could breathe from the pain.

"AMELIA"


	21. Support and bonds

Chapter 21: Support and bonds

The mood in the Acceledrome was depressing, no one talked or made a sound as the racers mulled around the place. Having just seen Amelia not return from a realm made the danger the racers were in seam that much more real, many were rethinking weather they should stay and work for Tezla or leave in one piece. With the loss of their sister and cousin the remaining five Moonlight Angels stayed, vowing to get Amelia back though whatever means they could.

For some of the racers this loss showed them the real importance of family, Rekkas couldn't stay as he had his family depending on him for an income and Kadeem had to leave as his village needed him, both men left with lots of sorrys and explanations but they insisted they would help in anyway they could, weather it was research or any paperwork they will do what they could while they were away.

Esmeralda and Shrimp both stood their ground when Jet tried to get them to leave with him, both of them saying they would stay and race, Amelia was a to nice a person to leave to fate and both of them will help out no matter what they were needed for. Jet and Shrimp had a fight when Jet tried once more to get them to leave with him, Shrimp told Jet that even if they couldn't find Millie he would never leave the sisters that felt like his family, no matter what he would stay by their sides; He finally got the message when Shrimp beat it into him.

With a glare Jet left without an excuse or explanation, this should have hurt the Moonlight Angels but they knew the git wouldn't stay around for long. They all understood that some of the population won't risk their lives for people they hardly know and some of the racers had other responsibilities that were bigger then themselves, but he could have at least told them why he didn't want to stay, couldn't he.

Banjee, Skeet and Krakatoa gave everyone a hug and a rather sad goodbye before they left, all three saying the really wanted to stay but they all had young ones that need them to be around but if they needed any help with fixing cars, food and anything to do with the well-being of the drivers all they need to do was call and they will come running.

Lani stood up at this moment to say she would stay, she would still be in the safety of the control room with Dr Tezla and do what she did best, help the racers when they were in the realms along with tending to them when they were hurt.

Dan was unsure of what he should do, he wanted to stay but he also wasn't sure if he could put his own life on the line for people he had only known for a week or two, after a few hours of mindless thinking he climbed into his car and drove off. It was devastating to see two grown men leave without a word to anyone, like rats from a sinking ship.

Both Tork and Nolo agreed that as the left over teams had interwoven so much and unbelievable bonds had been made within the three teams both of them would stay, what shocked everyone was Nolo standing up to Tork saying it was time to put the past behind them and work together to get Amelia back, both men shock on that agreeing to start anew.

So here they were a group of twenty seven racers now down to eighteen all having different roles within the Acceledrome but all of them having the same goal, get Amelia back.

To cheer everyone up Shrimp had the idea of having a relaxing movie night, everyone but the Moonlight Angels were game for the idea but after a little persuasion they gave in and now all eighteen racers were piled into the lounge room ready to watch the film. Lani, Karma and Esmeralda noticed a big change to the sisters behaviour from the last time they watched a movie together, they were all sad and depressed not even bothering to show an interest in the movie; Lani had put The Matrix in knowing how much fun they had last time.

Half way though the movie all four sisters and Drew looked at each other from their different perches, it was Drew that spoke first.

"We need the cheer up…" Drew said from the back of the room "…we'll get Millie back, just you wait and see"

"I know that…" Dani said sitting up in Torks lap "…but it still hurts not knowing where Millie is"

"But we have to look at the bright side…" Faith stood up from beside Shirako to face Dani and Drew "…it's not just us five, we have thirteen other racers with us…"

"…all of them wanting the same thing" Mel said as she started to sound more like herself.

"We're not alone, we never were…" Hope stood up beside her twin seeing all the faces around her "…we have everyone here that have stuck with us, that want to help. That must mean something"

"That's what we were trying to tell you earlier" Esmeralda said as she took Mel in her arms.

"Without us knowing everyone of us have formed an unbreakable bond…" Shrimp said as he stood beside Drew, his eyes quickly glancing to the door but back just as quickly a small smile on his lips.

"…a bond that means you're stuck with us though thick or thin" A new female voice said from the doorway, every head turned in shock to see a red head, green eyed woman standing there with a huge smile on her face.

"SUZZIE" Faith and Hope called as they scrambled around people and objects to reach their long time friend.

"How did you get here?" Dani asked confused as the twins enveloped Suzzie into a huge bear hug.

"Well long story short…" Shirako and Pork Chop managed with some difficulty to pry the twins of their friend long enough for her to explain "…Monkey called and told me what happened, he asked Tezla if I could come and then told me how to get here, I then drove for three hours with a moody bundle of fluff and here I am… Oh and I think there's someone else coming" Suzzie added as she greeted Monkey with a kiss on the cheek.

"Moody bundle of fluff?" Nolo asked when just then a small bundle of red fluff timidly came into the room, the fluff ball stayed by the safety of doorway as it's black nose sniffed the air around him.

"SKYE" Mel shouted as she wiggled out of Esmeraldas grip to greet the fluff ball. Two big brown eyes looked up at the shouting woman as a tail wagged happily behind him, his ears pricing forwards when she called his name.

"Suzzie you brought Skye with you?" Dani asked as she looked for the dog. Skye quiet happily pranced around the room greeting and sniffing everyone he could find, with a mouth stretching yawn Skyes big eyes looked around before snuggled into Esmeraldas free lap and fell asleep.

"Cute" Esmeralda sighed as she rubbed the white flash on his feathered chest

"What do you mean by someone else coming?" Vert asked getting back to the point as the green eyed women went to greet Dani.

"As I was driving though the desert I happened to come across another car with a guy in it, I would say he is about the nineteen/twenty mark and he had an older women in the car, maybe his mum…" Suzzie looked around to spot Mel now sitting next to Esmeralda, she quickly kissed Mel on the forehead in greeting before getting back to her story "…this guy got out and ran to the back wheel to see he had a flat and he wasn't to happy about it I can tell you, anyway the guy helped his mum out the car and sat her down on a nearby rock before getting a jack out the back. I pulled over to ask if he needed any help to which he declined saying he was fine, as I pulled away I noticed the lady had a cast on her leg…"

"Did this guy…" Vert interrupted "…have brown messy hair, tanned skin and brown eyes while driving a blue, orange and white car?"

"Why yes…" Suzzie looked up confused "…how did you know?"

"Alec" Was the only word Vert spoke as said man walked passed the open doorway with a women in crutches hobbling beside him.

"Hay Vert dude…" Alec greeted as he came into the doorway "…hi everyone, glad to see you lot here" Alec fully came into the room leaving his mum looking really unsure in the doorway, her brown eyes darted from person to person as if trying to burn their faces into her mind. Drew being the gentleman he was introduced himself and gently guided her to the seat Shrimp had just vacated.

"Would you like anything at all Mrs Wood?" Shrimp asked as he placed her crushes out of harms way.

"Oh dude…" Alec said rushing to his mums side "…I forgot. Everyone this is my mum, mum these are my friends…" One by one Alec introduced the racers to his mum and vice versa, the women known as Alice Wood had pale peach skin with deep brown curls that were pulled into a messy bun. The women smiled at each of the racers as they greeted her.

"Yo dude why did you bring Momma Ali with you?" Vert asked once everyone had settled down.

"Well…when I got a phone call from Lani explaining everything that happened I couldn't just sit around and do nothing but I couldn't leave my mum. Just like any typical mum she over heard everything and then it just tumbled out, I explained everything that was going on and then mum tried to send me on my way, I wasn't having any of it…" Alec looked lovingly at his mother as she was handed a big cup of steaming hot tea.

"I know how important beating the drones is so after much talking and a lot of shoving Alec finally gave in as long as I came with him. I can't keep up with any of you at driving but I'm a mean cook and I have a medical degree under my belt, I can help keep you kids stay in not only physical but mental shape to" By the end Mel was standing there with tears in her eyes, no matter how many hugs the young women got they were never the same as a mums hug and as her wasn't there Mel had to go for the next best thing.

When she couldn't hold back the pain she had been holding onto any longer it all burst forth as deep sobs shock her small frame. All it took was Alice Wood to open her arms and the young girl ran forward into Alec's mums arms, Alice wrapped her arms around Mel and held onto her tightly her as she cried. Every eye in the room had a sparkle of tears within them and it wasn't long before Tork had his arms around Dani, Faith was buried in Shirakos chest and Drew was hugging Mel from behind.

"Thank you Mrs Wood" Mel sobbed when the tears had slowed

"Please…" Alec's mum replied "…call me Momma Ali, everyone else does" Mel smiled shyly as she tried to wipe her eyes dry, but being a mum Momma Ali got a tissue out of her handbag and offered it to Mel with a smile of her own.

"Open the portal" Hope demanded much to everyone's surprise, no one knew what was going on until they noticed that Tezla had finally joined them and was standing in the doorway, looking a little out of place.

"I can't…"

"Open the portal, now…" Her voice was barley over a deadly whisper as she glared at the white haired man "…open it or you will be sorry" The room was frozen in shock at the Hope that stood before them, what had happened to the Hope that was all similes, laughter and always falling over.

"I've tried, but I can't…"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T?"

"Just that…" Tezla whimpered "…I have tried and it won't respond"

".again" Each word was spat out of her mouth like it was poison, Hope was angry.

"I have tried, over and over and nothing has worked" Tezla took a step back ready to run as fast as he could.

"Don't you fucking dare…" Correction Hope was VERY angry "…I'm not done with you yet" For very step Tezla took back Hope stepped forward with two, soon Hope was right in the Docs face, her eyes ablaze with hatred as they started down at Tezla.

"H…" When she didn't respond Faith tried again "…Hope, it's ok. We will get Millie back…"

"OPEN THE FUCKING PORTAL, NOW"

"Can't you see I have tried…" Tezla begged "…I can't do anything more then I have already done"

"WELL IT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH…" Hope bellowed in Tezla's face, her blue eyes a mix with stormy grey "…TRY HARDER"

"There is nothing more that I can do, I have followed up every lead I have found and they all come up dry" The man flinched when in a blur Hope drew her right fist back.

"It's ok Hope…" Wylde desperately begged as he leapt behind the angry women and grasped her wrist "…we will get Amelia back no matter what…" Wylde took his left arm and wrapped it around Hope's waist trying to tug her away as she struggled in his firm grip "…nothing can be accomplished though anger and violence, trust me I should know"

"Bu…B…But…" Hope stuttered "…it…it's…h…his…" Tears streamed down her face as her eyes showed the only emotion she felt, defeat.

"I've got you…" Wylde whispered when Hope fell onto a heap on the floor "…I've got you" Hope fell into a crumpled mess of despair and misery as she tried to scream out her pain, Wylde wrapped his strong arms around her and pulled Hope into his lap making a wall of muscle between Hope and the outside world, he gently rocked backwards and forwards trying to sooth the young woman, the only word leaving her lips was her sisters name, Amelia.

"We'll get her back…" Wylde whispered to the sobbing girl in his arms "…I never break a promise to someone I love and I promise you we will get Amelia back" With gentle lips Wylde kissed the top of Hope's forehead, squeezing the women gently as he pulled Hope closer into his chest.

A.N. Well thats all folks, that is the end of this story. It's been a long road of rewritten chapters, long waits and an endless list of betas but here we are. Do not worry, I'm working on the next story as you read. Getting Millie Back will be up soon so keep an eye out. Thank you all for taking the time to read my story and some of you have even reviewed so an extra thanks to them, I love to hear what you all think so please don't hesitate to let me know. Thanks again and I hope you enjoied it.


End file.
